


Walking a Tightrope

by daisygirl101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, POV Second Person, Post-Breath of the Wild, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 92,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: *Sequel to Where the Heart Is*Four years after the events of Breath of the Wild, things really couldn't be better. You were married to Link happily, Hyrule was on the mend, and Zelda was Queen. Oh, except for the fact that you're pregnant. And your husband doesn't know. Plus Zelda isn't feeling well. And you're almost positive things are about to fall apart again.Just when you thought you were safe, everything you know changes. No one can be trusted.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Comments: 404
Kudos: 545





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Today marks the eleventh year since I fell into the fanfiction world, so it's only appropriate that I post this today! I've been eagerly waiting to share the next part of their saga together with you guys :) Keep your eyes out on Tuesdays for updates!
> 
> Also question for you guys! Do look at the Breath of the Wild map a little differently after reading my fiction or other Link/reader fiction? Like I can't go through the Deya Village Ruins careless anymore, and I see Lover's Pond differently now. Just curious!
> 
> This is a sequel to Where the Heart Is. Read that story first! We're going to pick up right where we left off :)

You lazily awoke from your deep sleep. It was still early enough in the morning where your husband, Link, was still sleeping beside you. You smiled at him before deciding it was time to get up.

You looked out the window of your Hateno home at the rest of the village. You saw the general store owner pass by with his handful of mushrooms he'd harvested early in the morning sun. You waved, just as you always did. The birds in the nearby tree took off for their morning flights, just as they always did. Epona and Elisabet, your horses, neighed loudly to signal the rising of the sun, just as they always did. Everything was absolutely perfect in Hateno.

Your stomach churned suddenly and you felt the familiar burning in your throat. _Well, almost everything is perfect._

You grabbed the bucket by the door and walked outside to the side of the house. You let your stomach throw everything in it up and pushed your hair back. You also made sure to tuck your pendant into your shirt. It was special, as Link had bought it for you in Gerudo Town on one of his trips as a gift. You didn’t take it off. It depicted a silent princess, just as your engagement ring did. Once you were certain you were done purging, you took the bucket to be washed out.

This had been going on for almost a month. About every other morning, your stomach would decide that it didn’t want anything you put in it and throw it all up. You had a very good feeling you knew what was happening, but you'd been meaning to head up the hill to see Purah to see if she could help. After all, she was technically a doctor.

You also hadn’t told Link yet. With the discovery that your father was a Zora just a week ago, you weren’t sure if you were ready to tell your husband yet. Not to mention how utterly terrifying it was going to be. You and Link hadn’t planned for kids yet, so you weren’t even sure if he was ready to be a parent. You were certain he hadn’t caught you throwing up yet, and you intended to keep it that way.

You finished washing the bucket and headed back inside your home together. You set the bucket by the door and rubbed your face with a sigh. You grabbed a glass of water and drank until you washed down the horrid taste in your mouth. You made your way back up the stairs to see Link peacefully sleeping still. The sight brought you comfort and a smile. You made your way back downstairs to start breakfast.

Link had officially retired from knighthood, however he still carried the title of the princess's chosen knight. He visited Zelda about once every two weeks to help with the newest army of royal knights and check in on things. He spent the rest of his time in Hateno with you or taking you to travel to new places. You truthfully couldn’t be happier.

You stirred the beginning of Link's omelet in the pan and started to chop apples on the side. You sprinkled some cheese and bird meat into the omelet and folded it over. You heard the meat sizzle in the pan and enjoyed the smell. Thus far you'd been fortunate that your stomach didn’t seem to mind what you ate. In fact, other than the throwing up in the morning and occasional chest pains and nausea, you felt all right. You just hoped it would stay that way.

You flipped the omelet to make sure it was done and then slid it onto a plate. You set the apples on the plate right beside a fork. You turned to carry the plate up the stairs. You approached the bedside and sat on your shared bed. You brushed Link's hair back from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes fluttered opened slowly and he groaned. Once he saw you sitting beside him, he smiled and held your free hand. "Good morning, my beautiful flower."

"Good morning, my wonderful husband," you said as you leaned down and kissed him. You handed the plate to him as he sat up, the blanket falling from his shirtless chest.

"You know you aren’t required to make me breakfast just cause you're my wife," Link teased. He dug into his omelet and took a bite. He hummed in enjoyment. "This is delicious, as always. Thank you," he said with a smile. "You're not eating?"

"Oh, I'm probably just going to have some apples. I'm not that hungry yet," you said and faked a smile. Link nodded and enjoyed the omelet you made while you ate the apples on the plate. It was peaceful and domestic.

"I should thank you for waking me. I have to head to the castle today," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Again? I thought you were there last week," you said curiously. Link finished the last of his omelet and set the plate aside.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this, but I think something… strange is going on in the castle."

"Strange how?" you asked and shifted on the bed. Link stood to get dressed, but continued talking to you.

"It's Zelda. Something is just… off. She's a little colder sometimes and I think she's having trouble remembering some small things," he said and tugged on a shirt.

"Oh no. Is she sick?"

"That’s the strange thing. She looks completely normal. She sounds like herself and she behaves like herself, but she just has these moments were she's not herself," he said and buckled his brown belt. You stood and put your hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, dear. I'm sure she's just having a hard time under pressure. I know she has ladies in waiting to talk to, but she writes to me too. She's mentioned that she's been tired. She had a lot going on," you explained.

"I still think I need to go see her. Maybe she'll be willing to talk. Want to come?" he asked as he stretched. You knew he was trying to bribe you to come with him by showing himself off.

"I think I'm actually going to stay here," you said and subconsciously put your hand over your belly. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Link. "Prima is… making lunch and tea for us later and I don’t want to let her down," you said, faking a smile. You sincerely hoped Prima was free for the day.

"Okay," he said after a moment. You followed Link down the stairs and watched him put his boots on. "I'll be back in a few days. I love you," he said as he kissed you. You smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Ride safely. I love you too," you replied as Link called for Epona. She came around the corner. Link boarded her confidently and you held your hand out to him. He squeezed your hand in reply and smiled.

"You know, the morning sunlight truly makes you look like the most beautiful woman in the world," he said.

"Well this woman is just lucky she has the best husband in the history of husbands," you replied with a laugh. Link let go of your hand and urged Epona on. "I love you!" you called to him again.

"Not as much as I love you!" he called over his shoulder before turning and focusing on the road ahead. You shook your head and laughed before going inside to change and pay a visit to your best friend.

You shook with nervous energy as you got ready. You hadn’t gotten a chance to sit down with Prima and tell her everything. You had a lot of secrets to spill to her, not only about your parents' mysterious relationship and whereabouts, but also the family you were going to build with Link. You tried to calm yourself and took a deep breath. You laced up your boots and made your way out of your home.

You nervously made your way down the road of Hateno toward the inn. Unlike most days, you kept your head down and your hood up. It was a cool autumn in Hateno this year and a particularly early one. The season had just begun and all of the trees were already covered gorgeous orange and red colors.

You walked up the steps to the inn and pushed your hood back. Prima had her head down and was flipping through a guest book. You approached the counter and tapped lightly. "Hello, welcome to the Great Ton Pu Inn. My name is-" Prima looked up and met your gaze. "(Y/N)! I thought you and Link were headed to the castle this week?" You didn’t say anything and instead bit your lip. "You don’t look well. Come, let's get some tea and sit out on the deck."

* * *

Thankfully the deck was peacefully deserted so you could freely let your sobs spill. Prima tried her best to comfort you, but she wasn’t sure what to do with all of the information either. "Do you really think you're pregnant?"

"I'm almost positive," you said through your sniffling. "But now I'm worried. What if I can't carry children because of my parents? Link recommended we talk to someone before we have kids, but it's too late. I don’t know what to do," you said as you continued to sob.

"What do you want to do about your parents? Maybe they could give you some answers," she said as she sat beside you. She took your hand in support.

"They could be anywhere in Hyrule, if they're even still alive. The way that Retta wrote about my mom, it didn’t sound like things ended well for her. And my father didn’t want me. I don’t think the stress of meeting them will help with the baby," you said and finally stopped your tears.

"Hey." You didn’t look at Prima. You couldn’t. You felt so low. When you didn’t look at her, she slid from her chair and sat in front of you on the floor. "(Y/N). Let's just take this whole thing one step at a time. First of all, I'm very excited to be an aunt, even if you're not super excited to be a mom yet," she started. You laughed and looked up from your lap at her. "Secondly, let's just talk about how you feel. Don’t include Link or your parents in your answers. Do you want kids?"

"I do," you replied and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if Li-"

"Ah ah, no. We're talking about you right now. Are you excited about raising a child?"

"I am," you replied honestly and with a weak smile.

"Good. Now let's talk about your parents, just about who they are in terms of race. Your mom was a Hylian and your dad was a Zora, but you turned out perfect," Prima explained and gestured to you. "I'm sure that means your child will be perfectly healthy."

"Not to mention how good of shape Link is in," you said with a chuckle.

"Yes, that brings us to your God-like husband. First of all, he loves you a ridiculous amount. Like, more than Manny loves me, and you know how crazy that guy still is!" You nodded and smiled. "Secondly, he is a hundred percent supportive of you. You’ve told me that time and time again. You know he's just going to want the best for you."

"Yeah, I guess that’s-"

"Wait, I haven’t made my final and possibly strongest point. Link rescued you from a crumbling building, carried you across Hyrule, and let you stay in his home all before he knew your name. Can you imagine the lengths he'd go to to take care of his _pregnant wife_? Girl, you got it made!" You finally let loose a real laugh and smiled. "So don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay. And if worse comes to worse, you can literally live in my room with your child for the rest of your life," she said jokingly. You shoved her lightly and calmed down from your laughter.

"Thank you Prima. You are the greatest friend I've ever had."

"That better include Link too. I'm obviously better than your husband," she joked again. You smiled. You knew she was doing her best to cheer you up.

"Listen. I want to go up and talk with Dr. Purah tomorrow at the lab. I know you’ve never met her, but she's close to Link so we've become friends. It would mean everything if you'd come with me," you begged her.

"Oh, you know I'll go anywhere for you, but you don’t want Link to go? I mean, he is the father," Prima said with a shrug.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet I don’t think. I know Purah's not a medical doctor, but I'm hoping she might be able to give me some answers and at least tell me if our kid is going to be okay," you said and sipped on your now lukewarm tea.

"Well whatever you need from me, let me know. Just don’t wait too long to tell Link. He's going to be a great father, just like you're going to be a wonderful mother," she comforted. You nodded.

"Thanks Prima. I owe you one," you said as you took a sigh. You felt like the world had been lifted from your shoulders.

"I'll be cashing that in soon, when I need you to chase Manny out of the lobby again."


	2. Chapter 2

You opened the door of the inn early the next morning. Link wasn’t due back for at least another day, which gave you plenty of time to get up to see Purah. You hadn’t seen her in a few months and you were truthfully excited to see her again. She was such a bubbly presence in your life.

Prima was grabbing her heavier tunic when you walked in. You waved good morning and she returned the gesture. "Are you going to be okay walking up that hill? It's a long trek."

"I'm pregnant, not dying Prima," you said with a smile and an eye roll.

"Hey, just asking. Let's get going then." The two of you made your way past the last few homes and started the hike up the hill. "So Purah. She runs everything, right?"

"Right. There's also something you should know about her," you started with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She's over a hundred years old but looks and sounds like a six-year-old," you started to explain. "It was a botched experiment. She's probably going to try and haze you with it. Don’t worry, she does it to everyone," you said as you shoved your hands into your pockets.

"Thanks for the heads up. Everyone always said the people in the lab were crazy. What are they even working on up here?" Prima asked as her eyes gazed up at the building. You waited a moment as you passed the woman who sat under the tree and by the lantern every day.

"Ancient Sheikah technology. It's really interesting, actually. Some of their studies go back more than ten thousand years," you said impressively.

"Wow. I had no idea. I'm not exactly sure what that consists of, but it sounds cool. It also sounds very classified, so don’t tell me any more. I don’t want someone trying to erase my memory or something," she said, only half serious. You laughed.

"If it is classified, Link is the worst at keeping secrets."

"Speaking of keeping secrets, you're going to tell him when he gets back, right?" Prima asked. You shrugged in reply. Your eyes drifted to the apple orchard halfway up the hill. You longed to just forget everything and spend the day tending to the trees.

"I don’t know. I think it would be a better idea to make sure we're going to have a healthy child before I tell him anything. I don’t want to put any more stress on him than need be, you know? He's been working hard with the-"

"Ah ah! I said don’t tell me anything more," she said and covered her ears. You chuckled lightly.

"Prima, it's not even about-"

"Nope! I am not supposed to know," she interrupted again and shook her head. You could only laugh at your best friend as you reached the doors of the lab. You pushed them open and stepped inside with Prima.

The lab had gotten the chance to expand slightly since the destruction of Ganon. There were two more rooms added to the large main room. The books had been picked up and papers had been organized. While it was still just Purah and Symin at the lab, the two of them had plenty of funding for the first time and kept busy making breakthroughs with the divine beasts.

Purah noticed you come in from her spot on the workbench, where she was standing instead of sitting. She happily waved you over. "(Y/N)! It's been so long! You look as lovely as usual! How's Linky?"

"Thanks Purah. He's good. He's out with Zelda at the castle right now. This is my friend, Prima. She came along with me for… support," you said bashfully. Prima was too distracted with all the ancient technology to notice her introduction. Purah looked at you curiously.

"Support? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I realize you're not a medical doctor, but I was hoping you could help me with something. Recently, Link and I discovered that there's a good chance my mother was a Hylian and my father was a Zora," you started.

"Ooooh, fascinating! A romantic tale of forbidden love! Well, at least at the time. It's much more acceptable now," she said with a shrug.

"I'm worried that this could impact me carrying children," you said nervously. Purah put her hands on her hips and smirked at you.

"(Y/N). Are you pregnant?" she asked in a singsong voice. You bashfully looked at the ground.

"I'm almost positive I am."

"Oh, how exciting! You and Linky are going to be parents! I'm so happy for you!" she shrieked and jumped up and down. "What can I do to help?"

"Well, a few things. First, I'm wondering if you know how to confirm I'm pregnant."

"Sure do. I can tell you within an hour. All I have to do is use my little Sheikah technology," she happily replied with a little dance. You felt a little relief just from that alone.

"Perfect. Secondly, I want to know if my family history is going to affect my child. I just want to make sure I'm prepared," you said and placed a hand on your stomach. Purah thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I think I can determine that! I'll just have to run a few tests and I'll know within two weeks. I might have to do some research. Is Linky excited?" she asked eagerly.

"He actually doesn’t know yet," Prima chimed in. "She wants to make sure her child is healthy before she tells him." Purah gasped in reply.

"You have to tell him! He's going to be so excited! Impa always tells me how much time he spends with those girls in Kakariko," Purah gushed. "Linky is going to be a great daddy."

"I'm sure he will. I just want to get as much information from you as possible before I tell him. I don’t want to worry him," you tried to reason.

"Well let's get to it. Let me take you back to one of our lab rooms so we can get going!"

* * *

The three of you spent an hour in one of Purah's smaller labs while she poked at you and took various samples. Prima kept you distracted by talking with you the entire time. She made for nice company during the lengthy process.

Once Purah was done, you made your way back into the main room. Purah was waiting on your pregnancy test results, so you waited somewhat patiently with Prima in the large room. You subconsciously tapped your foot and drummed your fingers on the table. Prima shook her head and grabbed your hand. "You need to relax big time. If you really are pregnant, you can't be this anxious."

"You're right. I could still just be sick," you replied, although the thought made your heart fall a bit. You tried to stop your fidgeting but you couldn’t help it. "I think I want to be pregnant. The thought of all of this being nothing sort of bums me out."

"That’s good. At least you're learning what you want," your best friend comforted.

"Hey, thanks for coming up here with me. It means a lot. This whole thing has been terrifying and I know it's going to get scarier," you said with a weak smile.

"Of course! You know I'd do anything for you. But you have to promise me-"

"To tell Link. I know, I know. If the test comes back positive, I'll tell him when he comes back from the castle. And I promise I'll tell you everything that happens, just like I always do," you said as you placed your hands on her shoulders. You weren’t sure what you would do without a rock like her in your life.

"You'd better. My life isn’t nearly as exciting as yours is. I have to live vicariously through you," she groaned. "Adventuring in Hyrule, meeting exciting people, marrying the Hero of Hyrule…"

"Hey, c'mon. Your life isn’t _that_ bad. I know travel has picked up in the last year. Maybe one day soon, some gorgeous traveler will find themselves in Hateno and fall hopelessly in love with you," you said accompanied by a mock swoon. She shoved you lightly.

"Yeah right. It sounds like a dream, a dream way too good to be true." At that moment, Purah walked through the doors from her back room. She had a folder full of notes in it tucked under her arm. She approached you and climbed up on the bench across from you. When she stood on the bench, you were eye to eye.

"Congratulations, (Y/N). You are a hundred percent pregnant! Snap!" she cheered. Your heart dropped, but in the best kind of way. Your smile lit up. "You're about four to six weeks along. I'm going to continue my research here into your family history, but I can't imagine it will be an issue. Check back with me in two weeks or so. Please give Linky my congrats too!"

"I will Purah. Thank you for everything," you said as you stood and wrapped the small doctor in a hug. She cheerfully returned it and waved goodbye to Prima. You made your way back down the hill, a smile plastered to your face.

"I am so happy for you! I can't believe you and Link are starting a family," Prima said and looped her arm through yours. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Prima, slow down! I'm barely a month in. I haven’t even had time to think about, well, anything," you said with a laugh. Prima squeezed your arm excitedly.

"What about names? What names do you like?" she eagerly asked. You shrugged and shook your head. Your brain was working overtime to process a single sentence, let alone answers to questions.

"I have no idea. It hasn’t even crossed my mind. I just still can't believe I really am pregnant. I mean, we weren’t trying for kids but I really am excited. I think Link will be too."

"Of course he will be! Link is great with kids. He thinks people don’t notice, but they do. Even I know that," she said with a snort.

"Wait, what do you mean? How would you know that?"

"Haven't you met Nebb? He lives with his sister and his parents out near the entrance to Hateno. I think he's twelve now," Prima said as she gazed off for a moment.

"I think so. What about him?"

"So Nebb is a very… special child. He was kind of a know-it-all growing up. He would sometimes go into the inn and bother the travelers about weapons. He always wanted to see their weapons and had a ton of questions for them when they just wanted to rest. I unfortunately spent a lot of time chasing that kid out.

"One day, before you showed up in Hateno, I was out on the porch sweeping. I looked up to see Link kneeling down and talking with Nebb. I thought that was strange, as Link was always a quiet soul. But when he took out one of his swords and was showing it to Nebb, Nebb's eyes just lit up. It was the sweetest thing. Every time I would see Link come back to his home, he would stop by and spend some time with Nebb, answering questions and showing off various weapons. Link made that kid really happy," Prima said with a nod.

"That’s so sweet. I wonder why he's never mentioned it."

"Link is a humble guy. He's not one to brag. Plus he's like the greatest swordsman and hero of Hyrule of all time, so playing with kids doesn’t exactly fit that image," she said with a chuckle. You stopped outside the inn and turned to one another. You nodded with a smile.

"I guess. Thanks again for coming with me. I promise I'll keep you posted on every detail," you said and hugged her. She returned the close hug before stepped back to the inn.

"Any time. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Get some rest! You need it," she called to you as you rolled your eyes. You turned and started the walk back home.

On the way, you passed Nebb and his sister Narah. They were chasing one another around the walkway. You smiled and watched them go. You started to imagine what it would be like for your future child to run through Hateno.

You could see them running down the steps and over to the dye shop. They would like watching people use the dye system as it made them laugh. Then you could take them to get fresh milk from the general store and walk back to your home.

You made the walk across the wooden bridge and continued to dream. Your child would run across the bridge and surprise your husband, who would be busy tending to Epona and Elisabet. Link would pick them up into his arms and spin them around, pretending to be surprised.

You stepped through the door to your home. In less than a year, it wouldn’t be just the two of you anymore. You sat at the kitchen table and looked around at the home. The two of you had remodeled in the last few years. You'd added a fireplace and a couch directly across from the front door, built a small washroom underneath the loft, and added a few more cabinets and counter space into the kitchen. What you hadn’t touched was the space underneath the stairs. It would definitely fit a crib, and eventually a bit bigger of a bed. There was adequate space for a dresser and a lamp, and as your child grew you could make room for more.

Your heart thumped as you thought about it all. Things were falling into place. You grabbed a book from the small bookshelf by the fireplace, sat on the couch, and fell into a peaceful afternoon of reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I missed your comment on something this week! AO3 has been weird with email notifications lately.

You were in a field of flowers. The sky was a gorgeous shade of blue, not a cloud to be seen. You started walking toward the only tree in the field. It was massive, branches extending out at least twenty feet out on each side. The greenery came down and hung low to the ground.

As you approached the tree, you noticed Link was lying below it. His eyes were closed as he lied on his back, a peaceful smile covering his face. You smiled and sat beside him. His eyes fluttered opened and his smile grew as he saw you. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi," you replied.

"Where's our girl?" Your smile fell as he asked you the question. You cocked your head.

"Our girl?"

"Daddy!" You turned to see a small girl running towards you both. Link sat up as she jumped into his arms. Your mouth fell open and your eyes watered. She had your gorgeously colored hair and Link's stunning blue eyes. She was perfect. She wrapped Link in a warm hug that he returned. You reached out to touch her-

* * *

You sat up with a start as the door to your home slammed open. You were on the couch with a book in your lap, but the fireplace had gone out long ago. You realized you fell asleep on the couch the night before after getting lost in a whimsical tale about a heroic robber.

You looked over the couch to see Link running up the stairs. You noted that it was late morning. Thankfully your stomach was being kind to you and you felt all right. Your heart jumped as you placed your hand over your stomach. You smiled widely and stood from the couch. "Link!" you excitedly called out to your lover. He came running back down the stairs and looked at you.

"Oh. There you are."

"I have some ne-"

"Pack your bags. We're headed to the castle for a week," he interrupted. Link brushed past you quickly and grabbed one of the saddlebags by the couch. You turned and looked at him, suddenly losing all confidence.

In the four years you'd been married, Link had never returned from the castle like this. He normally swept you up into his arms and kissed you sweetly. He told you all about his trip and asked what you'd been doing while he was gone. And he had _never_ brushed you off like that. "The castle? Weren’t you just there?"

"Yes, and we need to go back as soon as possible. Something is incredibly wrong," he said as he stepped by you again. You'd never seen him so flustered. He hadn’t even looked you in the eye yet.

"What's going on?" you asked, your fear growing. You weren’t ready to gear up and battle an evil entity again.

"It's Zelda. She's cold and not… her," Link trailed off as he finished gathering his things. Your worried expression dropped.

"Link, we talked about this. Zelda has been writing me letters for years. Everything is okay. She's just stressed. She even admitted how exhausted she is in her letters. Plus she has the ball coming up next week. We'll be there for that and we can talk then," you said and went to reach for his hand. Link didn’t notice and went to grab another bag.

"It's more than that. Something is wrong, I can feel it." You felt your anxiety rise. You tried to calm yourself, but you couldn’t help it. The familiar taste was rising in your mouth and the burning sensation was growing in your throat. You covered your mouth and managed to keep the first rush down.

"Okay. Let me just check on Elisabet and then I'll pack," you said and turned for the door.

"Oh, we're not taking-" You grabbed the bucket and closed the door behind you before Link could finish his sentence. His unusually inattentive attitude made you extremely nervous. You managed to make it to the side of the house behind the horse stall before your stomach let loose. You purged everything for a few moments before you could breathe again. You quickly rinsed the bucket out before turning to place it back inside. When you saw Link come out the front door, you panicked and threw the bucket into the stalls. You busied yourself with your horse, who didn’t seem to mind your chaotic actions. "Hey. I was going to tell you we're not taking the horses. We're just going to use the Sheikah Slate to teleport over there. It'll be faster."

Your mind started to swim as you placed a hand over your stomach. You weren’t sure teleporting would be safe for your unborn child. You panicked and yelled, "No!" Link turned to you, confusion all over his face. "I mean," you scrambled and started to fidget with the pendant around your neck nervously, "we should take our horses. What if there is trouble? We might need to get somewhere," you suggested shakily. Link thought for a moment.

"Well, it'll take us all day to get there, but you make a good point. Let's get your bag packed. We need to get on the road as quickly as we can," he said and stepped back into the home. You let out a breath of relief and turned to Elisabet.

"Oh girl, what am I going to do now?"

* * *

You made your way down to the inn for the third time that week. You fought to keep the tears in your eyes as you quickly walked down the road. Unceremoniously, you pushed the doors to the inn open and made your way up to the deck. Prima dropped what she was doing and made her way up to the deck with you.

She found you sitting in a chair and sobbing, very similar to the situation from two days ago. She ran over and knelt beside you. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I… I…" you couldn’t manage to get your words out. So much panic and fear had built up in your system on top of your hormones that everything was falling apart. "I tried to tell Link, but he's panicking about something in the castle. I need his support but I don’t want to bother him when he's so stressed about… everything," you hiccupped out. Prima took your hand.

"Oh, (Y/N). I'm so sorry. He loves you, I know he does. You need to just stop him and tell him. You're his first priority, always."

"It's just… he's so caught up in Zelda being cold and acting strange to him that I can't even get a moment to tell him he's going to be a father. I don’t know what to do, Prima. He wants me to go to the castle for an entire week. We never stay that long. You know I've been getting sick and hiding it until I can figure out if our child is going to be okay. I won't be able to do that in the castle," you said and put your head back into your hands.

"Maybe you could shack up with the horses. It's a castle, how bad could the stables be?" she suggested. You knew it was a joke. It made you smile.

"Yeah, Zelda would never let that fly," you replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe Zelda would be willing to help you when you get there," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, she's not me, but I know you guys are close," she teasingly said. You stood as your expression shifted into a look of pondering.

"That’s not a bad idea. Yes, I'll be able to hide with Zelda!"

"Whoa, wait. I didn’t say hide," she said as she stood with you. Her face portrayed concern.

"That way I have someone to confide in without telling Link! You're a genius, Prima," you excitedly replied. Prima didn’t mirror your excitement.

"I don’t think it's a good idea to hide this from Link," she said with her arms crossed. Her words went right over your head. You were already planning all of the excuses you could tell Link to spend some time alone with Zelda, hiding in her room whenever you felt ill.

"Thanks, Prima. You truly are the best." You wrapped her in a hug with a smile. She hesitantly returned it.

"I really don’t think this is a good idea-"

"I've got to go talk to Purah. I'll write to you as soon as I can!" you yelled before turning away from your best friend and running back down the stairs and out of the inn. Prima shook her head and sighed.

"You are going to dig yourself into a hole, you dummy."

* * *

As you made your way up the hill, you started to make a mental list of things you were going to need to pack. Prima made you a pitcher of iced tea a few days ago and you were sure you still had some in your kitchen. It settled your stomach like nothing else could. You were definitely going to need to bring it.

You pushed your hair back and climbed the last few steps up to the Hateno Lab. Upon arrival, you pushed the doors open. Symin noticed your arrival and smiled. "Good afternoon, (Y/N). Are you looking for the director?"

"I am," you replied and stepped inside.

"Of course. Let me get her," he said and turned to the hallway. He made his way down the hall and out of sight. You sat at the empty table and took another deep breath. You hadn’t traveled in the last month; therefore you'd never traveled while you were pregnant. You were worried about making the trip on horseback, as Link still didn’t know you were getting sick. You put your head into your hands when you thought of you husband. How was he going to react? Was he really ready for children? Would he want to give up his life of adventuring to be a father? You truthfully weren’t sure.

"Snap! Back so soon? I'm not done with the research yet. My technology is working as fast as it can!" the director cheered as she walked through the doors. She stood across from you and noticed your sullen look. The director's cheery smile fell just a little. "Something troubling you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Purah. My mind is elsewhere. I just came here to tell you that Link and I are headed to the castle for at least a week, but it sounds like we might be there longer. Would you do me a huge favor and send any findings you get to me at the castle? It would mean so much to me," you said with a sigh.

"Of course! Going to visit the Queen?"

"Sort of. Link says she's been acting strange lately. I think she's just under a lot of stress right now," you said with a shrug. "I think it's more of a supportive visit than anything else."

"Oh, Linky! Did you tell him?" Purah asked with a jump. You shook your head.

"No. He's really worried about Queen Zelda, so I don’t want to add any more stress to things," you said with another shrug. You fidgeted with your hands to fight the slight guilt that was building in your mind.

"He's going to be so excited. You should tell him!" You gave her an uninterested look. Purah sighed and put her hands up defensively. "Okay, I understand. You're his wife, not me. I'll send word to the castle as soon as I can. And I'm sure everything will be okay," she comforted. You stood and nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Purah. I've gotta get back to get ready. We're heading out as soon as we can." You looked over your shoulder at the door. Purah reached out and took your hands in her own. She gave you the most comforting smile she possibly could.

"Travel safely. May the goddess keep you, Linky, and your growing family safe."


	4. Chapter 4

You closed the door of your Hateno home behind you and walked around to see Elisabet saddled and ready to go for the trip. Link was busy climbing aboard Epona when you walked by him. "We should be able to reach the castle by nightfall as long as we ride without stopping. You'll be okay, yeah?" he asked with a nod of his head. You swallowed the sudden burst of anxiety and nodded.

"Yep. Definitely. No problem at all," you replied with an overly fake smile. Link gave you a strange look, but didn’t say anything more. You climbed aboard Elisabet and pet her coat gently.

"Ready to head out?"

"I'm right behind you," you replied. Link urged Epona on and you followed closely behind.

For most of the trip, your eyes were glued to the back of your husband's head. You went through thousands of scenarios where you told him about the baby and he left you or yelled at you or told you that he hated you-

An arrow went whizzing by your head and just missed Epona in front of you. Elisabet skidded to a stop and reared her front hooves, almost throwing you. You hung on as Link turned Epona around and grabbed his bow. You looked over your shoulder to see two bokoblins riding horses very quickly towards you. You whipped your head around to Link. "I thought we destroyed them?"

"Apparently not," he replied as he fired an arrow, knocking one from his horse. You dismounted from Elisabet and fired your own arrows, taking out the second one. Link finished off the remaining bokoblin and got off of Epona. The bokoblins' horses went flying by you. "Are you okay?" he asked and grabbed your arms. He checked your wrists and arms for injuries.

"Yes! I'm fine, Link," you replied and tore your arms from his grasp.

"Then what were you thinking? You shouldn’t get off your horse during an ambush. That’s dangerous," he scolded you. You took a step back from your husband.

"Elisabet was scared and almost threw me. I was trying to protect-" you stopped suddenly. "I was trying to protect myself." Truthfully, you weren’t able to turn that far around to shoot due to the tiny and unnoticeable baby bump you had. It had limited your flexibility in the past few weeks substantially.

"What if they ran you over with their horses? You know better than that," he replied. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I know you're worried about Zelda, but you need to back off," you yelled. Link looked slightly surprised, but held his stern gaze.

"Back off?"

"You’ve been taking it out on me. I want to help, Link." Link bit his lip for a moment and then his face fell. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I've just felt incredibly tense the past few days. These bokoblins showing back up doesn’t help, either. I think… I think Ganon has something to do with this and it's worrying me. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I love you," he said as he took another sigh. "Thank you for being supportive during this. I'm not going to lie to you; I think I'm going to need you through this hard time. I appreciate you," he said as he wrapped you in a hug. You weakly laughed and returned the hug.

"Of course. I love you too." Your stomach twisted into knots as you thought about everything. There was no way in hell you were telling Link anything until this was all over. You would have the child without him knowing at this rate.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and you were still another two hours from the castle. Besides the bokoblin incident, the ride had gone smoothly. You thought about what Link had said earlier. Could Ganon really make a return? You were certain Zelda obliterated him four years ago. But what else could explain the sudden reappearance of bokoblins? You hadn’t seen them since Ganon perished.

But if Ganon had returned, what did it have to do with Zelda? Did Zelda have the same fears that Link did? You found yourself with more questions than answers.

You suddenly felt a bubbling and gurgling in your stomach. You instantly knew the feeling. You slowed Elisabet down without telling Link. He didn’t seem to hear you stop and kept going around the bend. You quickly dismounted and grabbed onto the nearest tree before throwing your guts up. You held onto the bark of the strong tree as your body purged. You coughed up the rest before catching your breath.

You made your way back over to Elisabet. She snorted as you approached. You ran your fingers through her mane and drank some of the tea Prima had packed for you. You didn’t even care that it was cold; it was just nice to wash the taste from your mouth. You started to breathe again and calm down.

That all went to hell when you heard hooves approaching. You looked up to see Link riding Epona towards you. You bit your lip. This wasn’t going to go well. "(Y/N)! What happened? I was worried," Link said as he slid off of Epona. He jogged over to you and looked you over.

"Sorry. Elisabet just needed a quick break."

"Why didn’t you say anything?" he asked curiously. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. You’ve been acting strange lately," he said and pushed the hair back from your face. "What's going on?"

"I'm, uh…" you said as you looked anywhere but at him.

"Is this about the last minute trip? Did I ruin your plans or something?" he asked with a sorrowful tone.

"Oh! Um, well sort of. But it's not a big deal. I've just been… off for a few days," you said with a fake smile. "It's because, I-"

"You're worried about the ball next week. I know. You always do this, get all worked up because you're worried about fitting in. Don’t worry my flower, you're going to look absolutely beautiful and you'll do great. Zelda already told me she has dresses picked out for you. Everything is going to be great," he said and kissed your cheek.

You let out a light groan and climbed back aboard Elisabet. "C'mon. Ride beside me," Link called to you over his shoulder. You let out another sigh and brought Elisabet next to Epona. You just hoped that your stomach would cooperate for the rest of the ride.

* * *

You rode through the gates into Castle Town, which was officially reopening next week. You'd never seen photos of the original, but what was rebuilt turned out to be gorgeous. The stonework was intricate and detailed. The buildings were made out of stained brickwork with sturdy wooden roofs.

In the center of town, there was a gorgeous fountain decorated with the statues of the champions- Mipha, Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa. Link begged Zelda not to put him on the fountain. You were almost positive he still owed her one from her agreeing to leave him off and instead use a Master Sword statue to represent Link. You also took notice of the stone bow that was attached to the stone Master Sword. You knew it was Zelda's work to include you into the celebration of success.

That didn’t stop the townspeople from recognizing him though. Even in the late evening, dozens of people were wandering about, preparing for the grand reopening. As you rode by, girls whispered and giggled as they looked at Link. Some of the people waved to you as well, but almost all the eyes were on your husband. Some of the girls that giggled at Link glared at you. You tried to make yourself invisible. You had a feeling it wasn’t working.

As you approached the castle, the knights recognized the two of you and swung the gates open. Link dismounted from Epona and walked over to the knights. You followed his actions as two men approached the horses. "Good evening, Miss (Y/N) and Master Link. We’ll take care of your horses for you."

"Oh, thank you," you said as you started to remove bags from Elisabet. The stable boy laughed and stopped you.

"No worries ma'am. We'll have all of it brought to your room," he said. You gazed at the bag for a moment and decided you'd probably be okay for a little while.

"Okay. Um, thank you," you said with a light bow of your head. You'd traveled out to the castle several times before, but you'd never stayed longer than a few hours. You typically came to make conversation with the Queen and check in on Link. You felt incredibly out of your element and uncertain of your actions.

You were actually grateful to see Link appear beside you and offer you his arm. You took it and gave it a squeeze. "You looked nervous," he whispered to you and gave you a secret smile. You swallowed and nervously chuckled.

"You know me too well," you whispered in reply. You made your way across the bridge and into the castle.

Over the past four years, the castle had been restored to its former glory. New beautiful stained glass windows were installed, new banners depicting the champions in gorgeous teal had been hung, and the rest of the castle redecorated and rebuilt. It truly was an elegant structure.

The doors were swung open for you and you entered the grand throne room. At the end of the room, a set of ornate thrones sat empty. Just to the right of those stood one of your dearest friends. You could tell she was in her zone. She had a serious look on her face and was looking something over with her royal advisor, Stefano. He was a descendant of her parents' royal advisor and found his father's notebooks. He approached the Queen and kindly offered his services. With Link gone, she accepted. They'd worked well together for the past three years.

Upon your arrival, Zelda noticed you walk into the room. Link released your arm and stopped walking. He let Zelda cross the room the rest of the way to you. "Hero of the Sword. Heroine of the Bow," she said as she addressed you both. Zelda had bestowed the title upon you after the battle four years ago. You insisted it wasn’t necessary and she insisted it was. It was obvious who was going to win that argument. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your majesty," Link started, "(Y/N) and I were wondering if we could speak privately?" he asked. Zelda looked curious. She handed the book in her hands back to Stefano and turned to you.

"Of course. Would you care to join me in the gardens?"

"That would be lovely, your highness," you said and looked at Link. He nodded and looked back to Zelda. She called over to Stefano and told him that she was taking a stroll and then retiring for the evening.

"Of course, Queen Zelda. Let me send the knights with you-"

"My appointed knight and his wife will be joining me. There is no need for any more company than that," she objected. Stefano nodded and bid the three of you goodnight before you set off for the gardens.

The walk was quiet and slightly uncomfortable. You all were carrying secrets on your shoulders and none of you had told the others. It made the air heavy. Not to mention how tense Link always was in the castle. It was almost as if he was a different person. The charming smile was missing from his face. His shoulders were less relaxed and his hands were curled into fists. His eyes darted into every doorway you passed. You could tell he was in his appointed knight mindset.

You made your way into the moonlit garden. It was colorfully adorned with flowers from all over. Various trees offered privacy from the outside world. Small statues and fountains gave the garden personality. You noticed a small patch of silent princesses growing in one corner. You smiled as you walked by them. "What's on your mind, Link?" Zelda asked, dropping all formality.

"I'm worried about you Zel," he replied as he crossed his arms. "You haven’t been yourself in a few weeks. What's going on?"

"Link, I told you. I have no idea what you're talking about. It's also nice to see you, (Y/N)."

"Zelda," you said with a nod. You could see she was getting frustrated by Link's hovering.

"You snapped at me last week. Like, really snapped. I haven’t seen you do that since the shrine out by the Ancient Columns. It wasn’t you."

"Oh, so because I'm upset with you there's something wrong with me?" You felt extremely uncomfortable being in the middle of their spat.

"That’s not what I said," Link snapped back. You put yourself between the two of them.

"Okay Link, before you dig yourself into a bigger hole, maybe you should just go… somewhere… that’s not here," you said. You turned to Zelda. She sighed and adjusted the crown on her head.

"You're both welcome to stay as long as you'd like, but you should know that I am perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had a long day and need my rest. You’ve already got a room set up down the hall from mine. I bid you both goodnight," she said and turned to walk away. You crossed your arms and turned to Link. When she was out of sight, you glared at him.

"Well, do you feel better now?" you asked in a slightly harsh tone. "Are you done harassing her? Can we go home?"

"Why can't you just trust me?" he asked as he looked down at you. "You keep telling me that it's all in my head. (Y/N), you're my wife. I need your support," he said.

"And you're my husband. Yet here we are, yelling at each other out in a garden long after sundown. I came out here to support you, Link. I didn’t need to be here. I could have stayed home. But instead I chose to be here with you, to support you. Link, I love you, but I need your support too," you said as you pushed past him.

You didn’t realize your relationship was hurting so badly until you felt the tears come down your cheeks the entire walk to your room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've currently written twenty chapters of this story and this one has been my favorite so far. So excited for all of you to read it!

It had been a week since you and Link argued in the garden. Since then, you hadn’t spoken more than a few words to one another. While Link was busy accompanying Zelda and helping around the castle, you spent your time roaming the grounds and trying to enjoy the scenery.

This particular evening you were seated under a tree watching the moat float by in the evening breeze. You could hear the cheering from Castle Town in the distance, but you wanted none of it. Today had been the grand reopening of the town. Link and Zelda had spent the day in various ceremonies and celebrations. Zelda had invited you, but you politely declined. You still weren’t used to the spotlight.

You could hear the grass moving behind you. You recognized the sound of the heavy boots and didn’t flinch when he sat down beside you. You heard him sigh, but you didn’t look at him. "Hi."

"Hey," you replied quietly. You finally turned to him. He looked more tired than usual.

"I didn’t see you today."

"Zelda invited me, but I chose not to go," you replied.

"Oh." There was a brief pause. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "I haven’t been a good husband lately and I never meant for you to be so hurt."

"I wasn’t hurt," you replied, trying to hide your sorrow.

"I know you were. I've heard you crying at night," Link said shamefully and tucked his knees into his chest. "I feel terrible. I have treated you worse this week than I have in our entire relationship. I don’t want that to be the case. I want to offer my support to you, just like you offer it to me. I acted like an ass and that’s no way to treat my wonderful wife." You dropped your shoulders and your tense expression.

"You know I still love you," you said as you leaned your head on his shoulder. You felt him tense at the contact before relaxing. "I wasn’t a great wife either. I should have listened to you. I've just got a lot on my mind," you confessed.

"Still thinking about the ball?"

"Actually-"

"Oh, Hylia, (Y/N), the ball! We've gotta get going! You’ve gotta get ready!" he yelled as he stood. He helped you up off the ground and turned around. "C'mon. I'll carry you back."

"Link, that’s totally unnecessary. Plus don’t you have a reputation to uphold?" you asked, unable to imagine Link running through the castle with you in his back.

"Yeah, but you're my wife, so you take priority. The more you argue, the less time we've got to get ready. Let's go," he said again. You rolled your eyes and jumped up onto his back. He took off, piggybacking you across the grass back to the castle. You wrapped your arms around Link's neck and laughed. This was the husband you missed. You reached down and pecked his check, a smile on your face. _Now if I could only tell you I'm carrying your child._

Link carried you back into the castle and down to Zelda's bedroom. He set you down on your feet and turned to you. "This is where I leave you, my princess," he said and took a bow. You giggled as he kissed your hand and gave you a wink.

"Where should I go after I get ready?"

"Zelda will take care of you. I'll see you at the ball," Link said. He squeezed your hand and gave you a smile before turning and walking down the hall. You watched him go before turning and giving a knock to Zelda's door.

"Yes?" she called to you. You pushed the door open and stepped into the room. It looked wildly different than it did when you and Link found it years ago. The staircase to her study had been rebuilt and new furniture was brought in.

Zelda was standing by a mirror near her bed. She was dressed in a deep blue and purple dress with gold embroidery. Her now short hair was pushed back behind her ears, and a golden crown sat atop her braided blonde locks. She turned and smiled when she realized it was you. "Oh, (Y/N), what a relief. It's nice to finally spend some time with you. Link has been driving me crazy," she said as she walked to her wardrobe.

"Talk to me about what's been going on with you. I know you’ve been saying you're stressed and I know you don’t want to tell Link," you said and crossed your arms.

"I think I should get married," she groaned. You chuckled as she set out three dresses for you. "You're happy, aren’t you?"

"Well, it's mostly happy. I mean, Link has been here for a week and he's driving you crazy. Imagine living with him fulltime," you joked. "What makes you want to get married?"

"Managing the restoration of Hyrule and the Royal Guard and the study of ancient technology in addition to all other royal duties is a ridiculous amount of work for one woman who doesn’t know how to rule," she said. "I just want to do my best."

"Zel, I'm sure you're doing a great job. This is exhausting work and you're like the youngest queen in Hyrule's history. Plus you can always come out to Hateno to escape. We've always got a spot for you," you comforted.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that some time. Now you have to pick out a dress," she nudged you and you groaned.

"I've been dreading this for weeks," you said and shrugged off your tunic and pants, leaving yourself in just your underwear and a wrap around your chest. "I don’t know how you put up with these balls and formal wear all the time."

"I promise it'll be worth it. Link is going to love whatever you wear," she comforted. You picked up a deep red dress. It had long sleeves that stopped at the wrist. The bodice had gold lace and a V-neck. The skirt flared out enough to be able to twirl but not enough to be overly large. You looked it over for a moment when you noticed Zelda giving you a funny look.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry! It's nothing. I was just noting your new scars on your side," she said. "Doing a lot of adventuring lately?"

"Sort of. We just got back from the ruins of Deya Village, where I grew up. Link took me to say goodbye," you explained as you slipped into white underskirt before starting on the red dress. "It was really nice. I actually found out about my parents."

"What did you find?" she asked excitedly. Zelda had been interested in finding your parents for years. You knew it was that scientific curiosity she had. You stepped into the first part of the dress. Zelda walked over to help with the buttons.

"I believe my mother was a Hylian but my father was a Zora, but they were kept apart by people's hatred of them. I don’t know anything more though. Director Purah back in Hateno is trying to do some research for me."

"That is so incredible! Link mentioned you were a great swimmer. No wonder," she trailed off as she helped you shrug on the bodice and sleeves.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the dress, Zel. I really appreciate it," you said and tried to get comfortable in the heavy fabric.

"No worries. You look beautiful in it. Let me pin your hair up," she said as she pulled you over to her vanity. She sat you down and pulled her brush out. "I promise I won't do anything too intricate. I know this is your first ball."

"Yeah, I'm incredibly nervous about that by the way. What if I do something I'm not supposed to?"

"Don’t worry. Link will be with you the entire time. He's been to several of these before. He's a great dancer," she comforted you. "Besides, most of the men at this event are shallow. Just smile, hang onto Link, and nod your pretty head," Zelda said with a laugh.

"That’s comforting. Thanks. I haven’t been feeling well lately and I'm hoping tonight will change things," you said with a sigh. Zelda finished pinning your hair up and walked away. You took it as a signal to get up.

"Wait. I'm almost done," she called to you. "I also sense there's been some tension with you and Link. Is everything okay? You know he loves you a ridiculous amount," the Queen said. You had to laugh.

"Yeah, I think things are okay. I just wish I could get five minutes to sit and talk to him. I knew what I was getting into when I married him but I already miss nights spent curled up in front of the fire and…" you trailed off as your face went red. "…and sitting and talking," you finished. Zelda burst into laughter as she walked back over.

"I'm well aware you and your husband are involved on many levels. Link is always chattier and more relaxed the day after. I can usually tell," she said shamelessly as your face heated up.

"You know way too much," you said. Zelda placed a silver tiara with a ruby in the center upon your head. "Zelda, I'm not royalty."

"Well, you're pretty close to it. Besides, it completes the look. Link is going to eat you up," she said as she leaned down and looked at the two of you in the mirror. "Ready to go?"

You looked in the mirror and nodded with a heavy sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

You made your way down the hall beside the Queen. As you got closer, lively music got louder. You could hear chatter in the distance. You stepped towards the doors to the ballroom before Zelda grabbed your arm. "Oh, absolutely not. We're making a grand entrance. It's tradition," she said with a smirk.

"That is a load of crap."

"It is, but I have to make an entrance so you and Link do as well!" You groaned and let her drag you up the stairs to a second set of doors. She pushed them open into a small hallway. Your breath caught in your throat when you realized who was standing in the hallway.

Even from the back Link looked stunning. He was wearing his royal guard uniform consisting of a blue and red tunic covered in gold symbols of the goddess. He had a brown belt on and tall white boots. He even wore the white gloves and blue beret. It was the same outfit he wore when you got married.

You cleared your throat and Link stopped fidgeting and turned around. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short when he saw you. His mouth hung open as he admired you. You shied away from his gaze. "You look… absolutely beautiful," he said as he stepped toward you. "You take my breath away, my flower," Link said as he took your hand and gave it a kiss.

"You look utterly handsome," you replied and admired his outfit. He gave you a wink in return. The two of you were lost in admiring one another.

"Hi Link."

"Oh, hi Zelda. You look wonderful as well," he said bashfully. Zelda smirked. She looked at you as her smirk grew even more.

"What did I say? A ridiculous amount." Footsteps down the hall caught your attention. Several royal knights and Stefano were making their way towards you. They all bowed to the Queen before Stefano spoke.

"Your majesty, are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you Stefano. I believe the Hero of the Sword and Heroine of the Bow shall go first," she said and gestured to you. You took a deep breath and looked at Link. He smiled and offered you his arm. You nervously took it and turned to the doors. Stefano stepped through the doors and gestured for you to wait a moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Queen Zelda's honored guests: the Hero of the Sword, Master Link, and the Heroine of the Bow, Miss (Y/N)!" The knights opened the doors and you stepped through with Link.

The ballroom was full of people of all origins. There were some Zora, Rito, Gerudo, Hylians, and even Gorons. Everyone was gorgeously dressed. There were colorful banners hung around the room and the band was playing directly across from you. The crowd launched into applause as you and Link descended down the stairs together. You bashfully squeezed Link's arm. "What am I supposed to be doing?" you whispered to your husband.

"Just smile. You have a lovely smile," he said as he broke into his own smile. Your flats touched the gleaming tile floor in relief. You were just glad that you made in down the stairs without tripping. Link led you over to a throne placed just under the balcony you walked down from. He stood by it and kept your arm wrapped around his.

"And presenting, your majesty, Queen Zelda!" The crowd once again applauded as Zelda made her way down the steps and over to her throne. She looked so natural in the role, like it came so easily to her. She wore a smile and made her way over to her throne. Once she arrived, she sat upon the throne and the band resumed its lively music.

"So do we just stand here all night?" you asked quietly as you watched the dancers. They were all so graceful. All you could think about were the many times you'd tripped down the stairs of your own home.

"No, silly. It's a ball. We dance," he said and nodded to the group of elegant dancers. "Would you like to dance?"

"Link, you know I'm a terrible dancer. There must be over two hundred people here. The only reason I made it through our wedding was that no one was willing to critique the bride on her terrible dancing skills," you hastily replied as you watched the couples do a synchronized spin. Everyone was in perfect rhythm with the music and kept up flawlessly. You had no idea how to do any of the dances.

"Don’t worry, you'll catch on fast." Before you could protest, Link was pulling you toward the floor, your arm still firmly looped in his. You realized you didn’t have a choice.

As you stepped onto the floor, you realized the crowed parted for you. The band had just finished a song, so a quiet murmur was all that could be heard. You watched the band flip through their music before choosing a song. Link placed his left hand on your waist and took your left hand in his right. You placed your right hand on his shoulder and took a breath. The murmur quieted down and everyone vacated the dance floor. You looked around you. All eyes were on you. "Link, everyone is staring. It's just us out here."

To your surprise, Link didn’t take his eyes off of you. He chuckled lightly and shrugged. "I hadn’t noticed." Once the music began, Link led you across the porcelain tiles in a gentle waltz. You did your best to keep up and managed to do so without stepping on his toes. The music was sweet and alluring. You felt like it told a tale you could almost imagine. "You truly do look beautiful tonight. There's something about you lately that has almost made you glow more so than usual. I'm not sure what it is," he said curiously. You could only nervously chuckle.

"I'm not sure either." You felt that the middle of a crowded ballroom was no place to tell your husband that you were expecting. "I thought you hated this thing," you said as your fingers trailed the edge of his uniform.

"I do, but I know you love it. The minute we leave this ballroom it's getting packed away again. Spin for me," he requested as he lightly pushed you into a spin. Link guided you through the rest of the dance effortlessly. You felt comfortable in his arms. Soon enough, you forgot there were spectators. You couldn’t help but smile at the man holding you.

The song ended surprisingly soon. On the final note, you saw a glimmer of mischief in Link's eyes. You knew it couldn’t be good. Your suspicious were correct when Link decided to dip you instead of holding you close at the end of the dance. Before you knew it, he had you hanging below him in a gracious dip. You could see his boyish smirk as he looked down at you. The spectators clapped and Link helped you back to your feet. The guests resumed their places on the dance floor around the two of you. "Would the lady care for another dance?"

"As long as you promise not to dip me again," you said with a smile. "That was fun but I never want to do that again."

"Whatever you say, my flower," Link said with a smile and pulled you against his body for the next song.

Zelda watched from her spot on the throne with a smile. She'd never seen Link so relaxed during a ball. He normally hated these things. She had a feeling he'd since come around, thanks to you. She made a mental note to thank you for it later- after she congratulated you for being pregnant, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

You made your way back to your room, arm in arm with your husband. You couldn’t keep the smile from your face. It had been a wonderful fairytale evening, full of dancing and talking and warm companionship. You'd made it through the evening without a hiccup. All of the confidence had you thinking it was finally time to tell Link what was going on.

You arrived at the door to your room and Link pushed it open for you. He bowed to you as you smiled and walked in first. He closed the door behind you both and turned to you. "So. Your first ball- what did you think?"

"Oh Link, it was all so perfect and wonderful," you said as you removed your shoes. Link tossed his hat onto a nearby chair. You spun your way over to him in your ball gown. He caught you with a gleeful smile. "It was like a dream. It took me back to our wedding night," you said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Though these balls are exhausting, I would go as many times as you asked me too, especially if you wore beautiful ball gowns like this every time. I still can't believe you got so dressed up for me."

"I could say the same for you. You know how I love this uniform on you," you said lowly and grabbed his collar. He chuckled and took a step back.

"Darling, you know I love your feisty and wild side, but I'm exhausted. Loving you is so easy, but dancing all night is extremely tiring," he said and removed his boots and gloves. "Plus this thing is restricting. I can't imagine you're very comfy in that dress either. It hugs your curves incredibly well," Link said with a wink. You blushed and nodded. You sat at the vanity in the room and took a deep breath. You started to take your jewelry off and undo your hair.

"Hey, Link?" He yawned before answering.

"Yes, my love?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while. I haven’t found a place or time to bring it up, but I think I can talk now. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long. I've been so scared to tell you, but… I'm pregnant. It's the reason I've been getting so sick in the morning, which I've been hiding from you. And I'm not sure how you're feeling, but I'm excited, and I hope you are too. I visited Purah a week ago and she's supposed to be sending me some research info about the baby soon, like if my parents' genealogy will affect anything. Sorry, I'm rambling. What I really care about is just what you think," you finished. You didn’t dare turn around. Your face was bright red and you were shaking. There was a moment of silence.

You turned around to see Link flopped across your bed, fast asleep. His clothes were draped over the chair near the bed and he was lying in his underwear on top of the blankets. You sighed and frowned. "Oh Link. What am I going to do with you?"

You finished removing all of the jewelry that Zelda lent to you for the evening. You unpinned your hair and let it land onto your shoulders. You stood from the chair and walked to the small curtained-off balcony. You tossed the curtains aside and stepped into the cool air. You leaned on the railing and looked out.

The wind gently blew the trees in the garden below. You noticed the dim lighting in the garden. A shadow suddenly caught your eye. You squinted your eyes and could make out a figure walking through the garden. It was late, so your first thought was that it was a royal knight. But as you looked longer, you noticed the figure was wearing a dress. One of the dim lights reflected off of a headpiece the stranger was wearing. You smirked. _Hello, your highness._

You slipped your flats back on and stepped out into the hallway. You hurried down the stairs in your ball gown, afraid that if you took the time to change you would miss the chance to speak with her. You enjoyed late night talks with Zelda. Aside from Prima and Link, she was one of the only people that you really felt you could talk with.

You stepped out into the garden and noticed Zelda standing at the edge of one of the fountains. She looked deep in thought. For a moment, you considered just leaving her be. You turned to go back inside until she noticed you from the corner of her eye. The Queen turned and waved to you. "(Y/N), come on over."

"Oh, are you sure, your majesty?"

"It's just us out here. No need for formality," she said with a laugh. You walked over and joined her at the fountain.

"Forgive me for saying this Zelda, but you look down. I thought the ball tonight was wonderful," you comforted.

"Oh, I agree. The ball was wonderful. You looked like you had a good time with Link. I want to thank you for making him not so miserable to deal with at balls. He's normally not such a fan," she said with a laugh. You laughed along.

"He said he had a good time, although he passed out before I could tell him… goodnight," you said with a fake smile. Zelda scoffed.

"How far are you along?" she asked with a knowing smirk. You looked at her suspiciously.

"I don’t know what you're talking about," you replied coyly. Zelda nudged you lightly.

"C'mon (Y/N). You didn’t want to wear heels tonight and I can see the barely noticeable bump. You're pregnant," she said as she grinned at you. You sighed and looked back at the fountain.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," you groaned. The Queen wrapped you in a sudden hug and gleefully shouted.

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you! What did Link say when he found out?" she asked with a wide smile. Your smile faded into a frown. "Oh. I see. He doesn’t know."

"I haven’t told him yet because I didn’t want him to stress. He's been so worried about everything lately, and I'm afraid that my genealogy might stop me from having the child. I finally worked up the confidence to tell him tonight, but he fell asleep before I could get to the pregnancy part," you explained with a heavy sigh. Zelda put her hand on your arm.

"I'm sure he'll be overly supportive when he finds out. Just be ready for how overly protective he's going to get. He followed me nonstop when he was my appointed knight. I can't imagine how protective he's going to be when he finds out his wife is carrying his child," she said and stifled a laugh.

"Oh trust me, Prima has already warned me of that too. I'm just getting frustrated. I want to support him but I need his support too. I have no idea how you manage on your own," you said with shrug. Zelda's smile faded and she looked back into the water.

"It's not easy. And lately, something is… off," she said as her faced scrunched into a confused look. The statement raised a red flag for you.

"Off? What's going on, Zel?" She sighed and stepped away from the fountain. Zelda made her way over to one of the stone benches and sat down. She gestured to the other half of the bench. You made your way over in your gown and sat beside her.

"The first year after Ganon was put to rest was tough. I was unsure of myself and had to devise a plan to rebuild a kingdom. After that year passed, it got easier. Things made sense and I got into a routine. I had Impa and Purah to help and I started to figure it out. It was like that for two and a half years. I was feeling confident and starting to understand my place. Then the nightmares began six months ago."

"The nightmares?" you asked. Maybe there was something to Link's worries.

"Yes. I've been having them almost every night. In every dream, Ganon returns. He tells me he's waited a long time to see me again, and he takes my kingdom again and destroys Hyrule. Even my powers can't stop him in these dreams. Sometimes I'm alone; sometimes you and Link are there. We lose every time," she said shakily. You took her hand.

"We defeated Ganon, Zelda. It ended years ago. Hyrule is on the mend," you comforted.

"I know. But it's more than just nightmares. I feel… strange," she said as she let go of your hand. She held her hands out in front of her and looked them over. "I have less control over my power these days. And my knights and Stefano often say that I do things that I don’t remember. They tell me I said something, but I remember saying something else or the event never happening at all. At first I thought it was a practical joke, but so many people have confronted me about these missing memories that I'm worried something else is happening to me," she explained and put her face into her hands. You placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's the stress of ruling. You need to take some time off from the castle. This isn’t good for you," you said in a concerned tone.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should take my horse out more often. Join me on a ride, next week? We could go out to the sacred grounds just beyond Castle Town and relax?" she asked. You eagerly nodded.

"That sounds great, Zel. And you know you can always come to Link and I with your nightmares. I know he gets worked up, but he really wants what's best for you, just like I do," you said.

"You're going to be wonderful parents, you and Link. Have you thought of names yet?" she asked, shifting the conversation to a more exciting topic. You chuckled.

"I'm not sure. It depends if we have a boy or a girl. I haven’t thought of any names yet," you replied and shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, my mother used to tell me that a name should come from the heart. It should fit the child, not the parent. It should be a name that gives them the strength, courage, and wisdom to do well in this life," the Queen explained.

"How did you get your name?" you asked.

"My name has been passed down through the royal family for generations. Every first born royal daughter shall be named Zelda," she explained.

"So your mother was Zelda as well? That’s a nice tradition. It must be nice to be able to carry on a family name for generations over. My mother's name was Marian. It didn’t seem like she was a very good person though, as much as I want to believe she was," you trailed off and fidgeted with the fabric of your gown.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I never did meet my mother, but she wrote me a letter when I was a baby. It sounded like she didn’t want me. She never did come back to Deya. She claimed that I reminded her of my dad, and since he left she had a hard time seeing me without being sad. I don’t know. Maybe if I met her my opinion would change," you said with a sigh. "Maybe we should just both run away to the Korok Forest and raise this child as our own. It can have two mothers," you joked. Zelda laughed loudly.

"Well, as much of an adventure as that sounds, I think Link needs you, just like the people of Hyrule need me," she said with a sigh. "And I know you need Link. Don’t forget I watched your journey across Hyrule. I know how much you two needed each other," Zelda reminded you.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. Did you know that I was going to be the one to use the bow, and not Link?" you asked, referring to the final battle with Ganon.

"Not exactly, but I know Link can be reckless. I wanted to make sure that you could use the bow, too, just in case Link couldn’t," she said and stood. You stood with her. "Turns out my worries were correct," she said with a small smile.

"Hey, I also know that was you that added the bow to the Champion's Fountain in Castle Town. You know I didn’t deserve that," you said. Zelda took your hands and squeezed.

"You are a kind soul who aided a stranger in need, but most of all, you're a friend. And friends deserve to be recognized for their good deeds, even if they prefer to hide in the shadows," she said and offered you a hug.

"You're a great friend, Zel. I'm lucky to have you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support! I've really enjoyed hearing your feedback and talking with you guys! You're all so kind, it's been such a breath of fresh air in these challenging times for our world.

The next morning, you woke up in an empty bed. Link's side of the bed was cold, meaning he had been gone for well over an hour. You figured he got up early to go check on Zelda. You sighed and flopped onto your back.

You stared at the ceiling as your mind got lost in thought. You really couldn’t take much more of this. The hormones in your body told you to break down and cry over it, but at the same time, your anxiety told you to shut up and move on. It was exhausting. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and while Zelda and Prima were wonderful close friends, they had their own lives too. This responsibility fell onto Link's shoulders. After all, he was the one who put the baby there in the first place.

You sat up in bed and looked around. You noticed none of your items had been packed up yet, meaning you weren’t leaving after the ball like Link had originally told you. That meant more time wandering the castle grounds in search of something to do. You couldn’t bother Link or Zelda. Even after last night's grand ball, you still felt disconnected with your husband. Last night had been the first real time you'd spent together since you arrived at the castle, and you had a feeling you weren’t going to get another moment with him for a long while.

You climbed out of bed and stretched. The morning sickness started to bubble up, but instead you kept it down. You had to learn, as your options were limited in the castle. You got dressed in a tunic and some trousers before lacing up your boots. You were thankful that you were barely starting to grow; therefore your clothing hadn’t been an issue yet. You knew it was coming, so you decided that maybe today would be a good day to purchase some new clothing to prepare for the future. It would give you an excuse to visit Castle Town.

You stepped into the hallway and closed the door to your room behind you. The hallway was empty, save for a few royal knights roaming about. Most of them greeted you with a 'good morning'. You smiled and waved in return.

You made your way down the hall and into the throne room. You noticed there was no sign of Link or Zelda, but Stefano, the royal advisor, was standing beside Zelda's throne, reading over some papers. You approached him and coughed to get his attention. He looked up and acknowledged your presence. "Good morning, Heroine of the Bow."

"Please, just (Y/N)," you replied and put your hands up. "Have you seen Queen Zelda or Link? I'm headed into town and just wanted to let them know where I was going."

"I believe Zelda has spent the morning in her study along with Link. I was just on my way up to check on them myself. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure, thank you," you replied as the two of you walked down the hall in a comfortable silence. You walked back past your room and into the Queen's room after Stefano gave the door a knock. You noticed the room was empty, so you made your way up the spiral stairs and across the bridge to Zelda's private study. The door was open enough to hear the conversation inside, and it was _loud_.

"Zelda, stop!"

"How dare you! Get the hell out Link, and don’t come back!"

"Just listen to me!"

"Didn’t you hear me? Leave me alone!" A glass shattering noise followed Zelda's outcry. Moments later, the door flew open and Link stormed out, looking as frustrated as ever. You opened your mouth to ask if he was okay, but he brushed past you. He didn’t even acknowledge you. You turned and watched him stomp back down the stairs without saying a word.

"I'll take care of this, Miss (Y/N). Why don’t you take care of Master Link?"

"No, he'll be fine on his own. If he asks, just let him know I went into town. Thank you, Stefano," you said with a curt smile.

* * *

You walked down the bridge and into the bustling town. There were people packed in all over the place, no doubt from the official reopening yesterday. Dozens of villagers from far away had their carts parked everywhere, making the roadway tight. You were lucky you were on foot.

Your first stop ended up being the Champion's Fountain in the center of the town. You stopped in front of it and looked it over in more detail. Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, and Revali were all depicted in stone on the second tier of the fountain. Each one had a war face you believed to be authentic and a proud stance with their weapons of choice. The top tier featured the stone Master Sword and Golden Bow. You noticed a stone silent princess at the base of the Master Sword- a tribute to the Queen, no doubt. Zelda spent a lot of time trying to restore the flower to the wild.

You looked down at the plaque's inscription at the base of the fountain. "To the fearless who gave their lives without delay in the Battle of the Calamity," you muttered aloud. Below was a list of the four champions who had not survived. You were glad your name wasn’t listed- you never were one for pomp and circumstance.

You turned and made your way into the winding alleys of the city. You were about to begin your shopping adventure when you were stopped by the delicious smell of pastries. You stopped walking to take in the smell and closed your eyes with a smile. You turned and noticed a small bakery to your right. _Definitely my first stop._

You pushed the door open and ended up in a small shop. There was a table and chairs to your right and a small glass case to the left. A counter with a cash box sat beside the case. You noticed a taller Hylian with glasses behind the counter. He looked busy with some dough on the back counter. You looked at the glass case as he worked. The case was full of a strange type of bun, something you'd never seen before. It was small and round but smelt delicious. You cleared your throat to get his attention.

The man turned around and noticed you with a smile. "Well good morning, and welcome to Akkala's Bakery! I'm Khini, and I sell Akkala buns. You can only get them here and they're only made with the freshest ingredients, so fresh that you have to eat them as soon as you buy them or they won't be as delicious," he explained as he leaned on the counter. "How many buns would you like?"

"Just one, please. They smell delicious," you replied with a smile. He got one out of the case and set it on a paper for you.

"That’ll be ten rupees, miss," he said. You handed him the money and took the bun. "Thanks. Enjoy! Hope you come back soon!"

"Thanks, I will," you said and stepped out of the store. You took a bite and closed your eyes. The bun really was delectable, and it instantly gave you a boost of energy. You finished your breakfast and took off to see the rest of the town.

The next store you came upon was a clothing boutique run by a Sheikah woman. The moment you walked in, she waved you over. "Welcome to Enchanted! I'm Lasli. What can I help you find?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"Oh, well, I'm looking for-"

"Wait a minute, you look familiar," she said and put a finger to her chin. Her eyes lit up. "Yes! You are Link's wife!"

"Yes, I am," you replied bashfully.

"I used to live in Kakariko, and I remember you visiting often. I also saw you ride into town. You are so lucky, Link is so cute and the greatest Hylian ever," she said as she sighed. You bit your lip uncomfortably.

"Yeah, he is."

"He's so sweet too. He brought me fireflies one night because it was unsafe for me to be out to see them. He lit up my room. He's such a heartthrob," she said. You chuckled and nodded uncomfortably. "Oh, listen to me! Going on about your husband. What are you looking for today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you made clothes for pregnant women? My friend back home is pregnant," you quickly said. Things would not go well if the entire town found out you were pregnant before Link knew.

"We have a few. Let me show you what we've got," Lasli said and walked you over to a small section. You managed to find a tunic and some pants that would work well, but you were going to need more. Lasli pointed out a few more clothing stores in the town and recommended where to start. You thanked her for her help, gave her the necessary rupees, and moved on.

You were checking out at the next store when the cashier gave you a funny look. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I grew up in a small town south of Dueling Peaks," you said sheepishly. The blonde shook her head.

"No, that’s not it. Oh! You're Link's wife," she said with a smile. "I've seen you both at ceremonies before. I gotta ask," she started and leaned over the counter, "what's it like being married to the Hero of Hyrule?" she asked with a huge smirk. You plaster a fake grin on your face.

"Wonderful," you replied. "Just perfect."

"Oh, I can only imagine! Link _is_ just perfect. You're so lucky," she sighed and placed the clothing into a bag for you. "Thanks for stopping by! Tell Link that Sienna says hi," she said.

"Oh, do you know Link?" you asked and gathered your things.

"No, but it'll be nice to know that he's heard my name," she said and turned to help another customer. You bit your lip again and walked out.

The rest of the day played out just like the previous shops. You were getting recognized not for your accomplishments in archery, but instead for your marital status with Link. Thankfully, no one had said a word about the hero's wife buying maternity clothing. You just hoped it wouldn’t make its way over to the Rumor Mill. Traysi would have a field day.

"That'll be fifty rupees," the woman behind the counter said. It was the fifth and final store you were planning on going to. You pulled a purple rupee from your pouch and set it down on the counter. "Thanks! Pardon me for asking, but are you (Y/N), the Hylian who is-"

"-married to Link? Yes, I am," you interrupted with a sigh and tired smile. The sun was going down and you were eager to return to the castle for a hot meal and a comfy chair with a book.

"Yeah! How'd you know I was going to ask?"

"I get that a lot," you said with a fake laugh. The woman seemed to buy it and laughed along.

"Forgive me again, but Link is so secretive about his life that the rumors fly around here. I've heard he's fantastic in bed. Is that true?" she asked with a wink. You felt like you could just hurl on her and walk out. You grabbed your bag of clothing and turned to go.

"That's really none of your business," you said with a sneer before walking out into the cool evening air. You rubbed your head and sighed. Every female clerk had asked you about your husband and it was starting to drive you nuts. You made your way back to the castle for some peace and quiet. As you made your way through the town, you noticed most patrons had retired for the evening, and there was very little foot traffic left in town.

You were almost out of town when you passed by a group of young Hylian women talking in a small group. They were all dressed in fancy skirts and tops, but they weren’t royalty. When one of them saw you walking by, she whispered something to the two other women. The three of them turned around and looked at you before scowling. You pretended not to notice and kept walking before one of them called out to you.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" You stopped in your tracks and slowly turned around to face them. To your surprise, their scowls were replaced with smiles. "It is (Y/N), right?"

"Right. Do I know you?"

"No, but I'm Cordenya, and this is Trina and Parlen. We saw you ride through town the other day with Link. He's so lucky to have you," she gushed. You gave her a confused look.

"Don’t you mean I'm lucky to have him?" you asked suspiciously. You didn’t want to go through this conversation again.

"No, I mean he's lucky to have _you_ ," she said with a smile as the other girls nodded in agreement. "I mean, you're the complete package," Cordenya continued. You relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, well thank you."

"Of course. I mean, you're short, your hair is bland, you don’t have a very pretty face…"

"Your eyes aren’t a good color and you're not skinny enough…"

"Plus you're a small town girl who turned into a gold digger. Link is obviously amazing, but he looks even more amazing standing next to you. He's lucky you help make him look so good, right girls?" Trina asked as the others girls nodded and smiled sickly. Your heart fell and you felt tears in your eyes. Normally you wouldn’t tolerate this kind of shit, but your day had already been extremely long and your hormones were disaster.

You turned and walked back to the castle quickly, trying to drown out the sound of their laughter in the distance. You bit back your tears as the knights opened the castle gates for you. One of them approached you and offered you a hand. "May I carry your bags, Miss (Y/N)?"

"No, thank you. I'll handle it," you replied. The knight stepped back and allowed you across the bridge. You quickly made your way through the corridors of the castle and back to your room, deciding you just wanted to cry instead of eating. You pushed the door to your room open and slammed it shut behind you. You threw your bags down and sped over to the bed that you planned to flop across. You stopped a foot short when you realized your husband was already in bed, fast asleep.

Your face fell when you looked at Link. He was dead asleep and it looked like he had been for at least an hour. Your heart weighed heavily in your chest and the tears started to fall from the stress of the day. You slowly reached your hand out to wake him, just to hold you. Just as your fingers grazed his bare skin, you stopped and retracted your hand back to your chest. You thought about the fight that he had with Zelda earlier that day and realized he was probably just as exhausted as you were. You stepped back as more silent tears fell.

Suddenly, you noticed a shadow move out of the corner of your eye. You turned quickly to the right to see nothing there. You moved closer but you couldn’t find the source of darkness. Assuming it was your imagination, you stepped back and walked to the balcony instead. You pushed the curtains aside and sat on the cold stone with your back to the wall out on the balcony in the cold air. You definitely needed a good cry to purge yourself from the events of the today.

As your tears fell in silence, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little on the shorter side, so today is a double chapter day :)

When you woke up, you groaned in agony. Your entire back was stiff and your bottom was numb. Your eyes fluttered open and you realized you'd spent the night on the balcony. You remembered coming out to purge your emotions, but you didn’t remember the blanket that was draped over your frame. You figured that Link must have found you earlier in the morning and tried to keep you comfortable.

You stood slowly and made your way back into your room to find the bed empty once again. You gave a frustrated sigh to the sight. You went to make the bed when you realized Link's belongings were gone from the room, but your stuff remained untouched. You knew he wouldn’t abandon you at the castle, but you had no clue where he would have gone. You got ready for the day and decided to the first thing would be to speak with Zelda. Maybe their fight yesterday had bigger consequences than you thought.

You stopped and looked in the mirror. The pendant around your neck caught your eye. The silver of the silent princess charm caught the sunlight and you sighed. You hadn’t taken it off since Link had put it on you two years ago. But as you reached up to unclasp the pendant, you decided that today you didn’t want the emotional weight of it bringing you down. You set the necklace on the vanity and nodded. You just needed a day to reset.

You walked into the hallway to once again be greeted by the royal knights. You returned their kind greetings with a smile and a hello. _Well at least some knights are still chivalrous._

You made your way down the hall to Zelda's throne room. It was bustling today, with servants running amuck. You found it a bit strange. You waved to the Queen with a tired smile. Once she caught your eye, you could already tell she knew something was wrong. She excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to you. "Heroine of the Bow, I would love to speak with you, privately," she addressed you with her usual royal smile. You nodded and played along.

"Certainly, your majesty. After you," you said and gestured to the hallway you'd just come from. The two of you silently made your way to Zelda's room. It was unnerving. Your pace picked up as you got closer to her bedroom. Once you arrived, she flung the door open, shoved you inside, and closed the door behind her. She locked it and turned to you.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked with a panicked voice. "You look terrible and Link came to me this morning asking if he could sleep in the in a different room down the hall for a while! I thought you guys were doing fine? You looked great two nights ago!" she panicked. Despite your all-night crying session, it seemed your body had more tears to give. Your lip quivered and you collapsed onto the floor. You tucked your head into your arms and let fresh tears fall. Zelda instantly knelt beside you. "Oh Hylia, (Y/N), I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. What happened? Talk to me," she comforted and wrapped an arm over your shaking shoulders.

"I… I don’t know Zel. Yesterday in the town was rough. Everyone kept asking me about Link and what it was like to be his wife and I just felt so out of place. Then these girls gave me a really hard time about being married to Link and basically told me I married him for the fame and that I wasn’t good enough," you said through sobs.

"What did Link say about all of this?"

"Well when I came back last night, I just wanted to cry myself to sleep. But Link was already asleep and I couldn’t bring myself to wake him. He looked so tired. So I ended up crying and falling asleep out on the balcony. I think Link found me this morning and brought me a blanket, but I haven’t seen him since yesterday," you finished with a hiccup.

"Hey, no one should have to go through what you're going through. I am so sorry about all of this. Do you want me to execute all of those disgusting women?" she said somewhat seriously. The suggestion made you laugh.

"I just… I knew it wasn’t going to be easy being Link's wife. But I expected him to be there through times like this and now I have no idea why he doesn’t want to see me anymore," you said as more silent tears fell.

"He wouldn’t tell me either. I sent him to a room on the other end of the castle. Maybe he just wants to give you some space?"

"I don’t need space, I need him," you moaned and cried again. Zelda tried to comfort you by rubbing your back. "I don’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to see me. Is our marriage going to end?" you asked as you looked at Zelda, absolutely mortified. She quickly shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. Link loves you, even if he doesn’t show it. And sometimes he's denser than the walls of this castle. He just wants what's best for you, and he probably thinks that he's the reason you slept on the balcony. Link has no idea what you're going through. If he did, he could make better decisions. But you know him; he's non-confrontational. He'll just quietly step out of the picture before he makes you more upset," she tried to explain. "Listen. I have known Link for a very _very_ long time. I know he would never try to hurt you purposefully, and I know he loves you more than anything.

"But I also knew Link before he met you. He was cold and kept to himself. He didn’t open up to anyone, including me for a while. It took me months to crack his shell. I have never seen him happier than when he is with you. He's got this smile that he saves just for you. I saw it at the ball, and I've never seen it when you're apart. He talks about you while he's here without you. He never used to be so chatty. You’ve changed him for the better, and that’s something he would never give up," Zelda said as you leaned your head on her shoulder. You sniffled and nodded.

"Then why is he avoiding me if he loves me so much?"

"Because, (Y/N). He's an idiot." Her response made you laugh, which in turn made Zelda laugh. Before you knew it, you were in a fit of giggles with the Queen on her bedroom floor. As you caught your breath, you smiled at her.

"Thanks Zelda. I feel a lot better," you said and took a breath. She smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She stood quickly along with you and smoothed her dress out.

"Who is it?"

"Zelda? It's Link." You both looked at one another. You shook your head slightly.

"What do you need, Link?"

"I was just going to ask if you’ve seen (Y/N)? She's not in her room," he said. You could hear the worry in his voice. Zelda looked at you to ask if you wanted to see him. You opened your mouth to reply, but stopped when you felt the sickness approaching. You covered your mouth in panic and Zelda seemed to figure out why. "Zel?"

"Yes, Link. I'm sorry, she's not here," the Queen called back as she searched for something you could throw up into. She ripped her drawers open and tore them apart.

"Oh. Can I come in?"

"No!" Zelda snapped quickly. "I mean, um, no. Not right now. I um, I don’t feel well," she said as she ran towards you with a bowl. You took the bowl from her hands and threw up into it. Zelda pulled your hair back and didn’t say a word, letting Link believe she was the one throwing up instead of you.

"Oh. You sound really sick. Can I make sure you're okay, please?"

"No, I'm fine Link. Just come back later," she called again between your puking noises.

"Zelda, I'm not comfortable with that. At least let me bring you some food," Link called through the door. You finally finished throwing up and nodded. Food would be good.

"Fine. You can bring me some soup from the kitchen, but that'll be all," she called to him.

"I'll be right back, Zel." You heard his heavy boots walk away from the door and sighed.

"I am so sorry about the bowl," you said hoarsely.

"Don’t worry about it. It can be washed," she said with a shrug. She walked into her washroom and rinsed the bowl out. "Please, rest a little. You can lie on my bed if you'd like. I'll keep you safe from Link in here," she said with a chuckle.

"I think I would appreciate that. Maybe I'll feel up to talking tomorrow. My head hurts and I'm so confused about everything," you said with a sigh and sat on Zelda's bed. She finished washing the bowl and left it to dry. She then joined you at the foot of the bed. You lied down on top of the soft covers and let out a breath. The cool breeze coming from Zelda's balconies brought you comfort. "Truthfully, I was afraid the argument you had yesterday in your study with Link sent him packing," you said with a light laugh.

"Argument?" Zelda asked curiously. You opened your eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, it was in the morning, just before Stefano showed up to check on you. I didn’t see it, but I could hear it from the bridge. You sounded really upset with Link. There was an awful glass shattering noise before Link stormed out. He didn’t even notice me standing there, and if he did he didn’t say anything," you explained. The entire time, Zelda looked utterly puzzled.

"Well, I remember the glass breaking. Link and I were in the study talking about something when he tripped over one of my stacks of books and knocked over a glass bottle. It was empty, so it really wasn’t that big of deal, but he was really embarrassed about it and took off shortly after. I suspect he was too distracted to really take in his surroundings. Stefano did come in just after Link left. I don’t remember any loud yelling or fighting though," she explained. Now it was your turn to look confused.

"I could have sworn I heard you and Link yelling. What were you talking about?"

"I… I'm not sure, actually. But I do remember there was no yelling, so it's clear that you're not getting enough sleep and are going delusional, which means your baby is going to be delusional," she joked. You weakly smiled in return. You remembered your conversation with the Queen the other night. She mentioned that she was experiencing memory loss according to her knights. While you thought it was a rouse back then, now you weren’t so sure. You were positive of what you heard, and you knew something was wrong for Link to treat you so coldly. You suddenly weren’t sure if you could trust your dear friend.

"Thanks for that advice," you chuckled.

"What else are friends for? Now, get some rest. I'll answer the door when Link brings the soup. If you're still awake, you can have some. If not, I'll let you rest and make sure you eat later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Zel," you replied.

"And tonight, we should go for that night ride if you're feeling up to it. I think it would be good for both of us," she said as she stood from the bed and made her way over to her chairs. You watched her go curiously. Something was definitely going on in the castle. At this point, you weren’t even sure if you could trust yourself.


	9. Chapter 9

You spent the day hiding from Link in Zelda's room and resting on and off. When you weren’t asleep, you read various books that Zelda had left for you. They ranged from factorial books to books about legends long forgotten. You'd even managed to find a few about Zora history, much to your delight. You hoped you could learn a little more about your father. It was the exact day you needed after the disastrous events of yesterday.

Link had only come by to drop off the soup, which you ate. After a while, Zelda left you in her room and went to handle her duties. You hadn’t seen either of them in a few hours, but you really didn’t mind. It was nice to have some peace and solitude.

As nighttime fell, you walked out onto the balcony and gazed up at the stars. The cool evening breeze kissed your cheeks and you hummed in content. You leaned on the balcony railing and looked down at the castle grounds. You could see several royal knights milling about, but one caught your eye. You noticed Link sitting at the edge of one of the rivers alone. He looked upset and lost. Your heart started to hurt.

Link was almost a different man at the castle. He wasn’t the boyishly loving husband you had in Hateno. He was tense, cold, and short-tempered. You'd never seen Link so uptight before. Even on previous visits to the castle, he wasn’t so distant. You gave a sad sigh. Maybe tomorrow you would confront him and talk. Not having your husband by your side was wearing you down faster each day.

The door to Zelda's room opened. You turned to see the Queen walk in. She joined you on the balcony with a smile. "Everything okay? How are you feeling?"

"Better in some senses, thank you," you replied. Zelda looked down from the balcony and noticed Link sitting along the riverbed.

"Ah," she said and seemed to understand. "Do you want to go talk with him instead?"

"No, I promised you a night ride. I think I'll have a clearer head tomorrow and talk with him then," you said as you stood from your leaning position.

"He misses you, you know. He was distracted today," Zelda said. "He asked multiple people if they'd seen you. I think he's worried."

"If he's so worried about me then why did he not want to share the room anymore?" you asked. You didn’t expect Zelda to have an answer.

"Because he thinks he's the problem. He loves you and wants to be by your side, but he's going to step back if he thinks he's hurting you, regardless of how much he misses you. Are you sure you don’t want to talk to him tonight?" You looked at Link once again. So many emotions and feelings were flying around in your brain. You shook your head.

"No. I need to clear my head and then I'll be ready. I don’t want to hurt him any more than he's already hurting. I'm afraid if I go in with a cloudy head, I'll say something I don’t mean."

"I understand. Then let's get down to the stables. We can sit and talk more on the ride, if you'd like," the Queen suggested as she placed a hand on your shoulder.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

You were just finishing saddling up Elisabet when Zelda came around the corner aboard her white horse. "Evette is ready to ride," she said with a smile. Zelda had changed into her pants, having no desire to ride her horse sidesaddle. She still looked regal aboard her stead. "I've got a trail planned out for us before we stop at the sacred grounds. It's a scenic route," she explained.

You climbed aboard Elisabet and nodded. "Then away we go," you said. Zelda turned her horse and you made your way through the castle grounds to the gates. You passed Link on the way out. He didn’t turn and if he noticed you approaching, he didn’t say anything. You looked over your shoulder. You caught him stealing a glance at your retreating form before he turned his head back to the water. You felt your heart crack. Tomorrow, you'd tell him everything.

Once you were beyond the gates, Zelda and Evette took off. You and Elisabet followed closely behind. She first led you to the southeast through a small forest. The paths were just big enough for a horse to ride through, but definitely not wide enough to pass another rider. The trees made it feel secluded and secret. It separated you from the world and the rest of your worries.

You followed Zelda through a shallow pond. The water splashed up, making you think of the first ride you took with Link years ago aboard Epona. It was the night he first kissed you. Nothing could ever top that ride. It had been pure magic. Thinking about it put another crack in your heart.

You rode through a large open field. You recognized it as the place you destroyed Ganon. It had been years since you'd been back to actually see the field. The guardian debris had been cleaned up and hauled off to be studied. The Sheikah tower still stood in the near distance, glowing a bright blue. The tower made you think of the first kiss you'd shared with Link. It had been a blissful night full of blossoming love. You grasped your chest as you continued to feel your heart crack.

You reached up to your neck to grasp the necklace that brought you comfort, but your hand came up empty. You realized you'd never put it back on from yesterday. While you thought you were removing emotional weight, you now felt like you carried ten pounds more. It felt wrong not to have it with you. It felt like Link wasn’t with you.

Zelda brought Evette to a stop in front of the sacred grounds. They had been rebuilt since their destruction a hundred years ago. Zelda dismounted and you followed suit. The two of you made your way to the grounds and sat on the edge of the raised pedestal, letting your feet dangle in the water. You were silent for a few moments before Zelda spoke. "So what are you going to tell him tomorrow?"

"Everything," you said with a chuckle. "I'm two months pregnant and I've been terrified to tell him. But I think I need to just tell him that I love him. I just miss how things used to be in Hateno. It was our life. Here in Castle Town, everyone is involved in our lives and our marriage," you said as you leaned on your knees. You quickly sat up. "Oh, I didn’t mean you, Zel. I'm glad you're here," you quickly added. Zelda laughed and nodded.

"I'm glad I can offer some help. Maybe I can convince Link to return to Hateno. There's no need for the two of you to be here anymore, especially with the ball ending several days ago."

"That’s what I thought too, but I know it's because he's worried about you," you explained. "I am too, but I know you're handling it just fine and I know I can't offer any help beyond being a friend," you said with a shrug.

"Well, perhaps I can tell Link that needs to put his wife's needs first before worrying over his Queen," Zelda said and looked out to the horizon.

"I hope I don’t sound utterly selfish. If you need us to stay, I'm happy to," you explained. Zelda shook her head.

"No, that’s quite alright. It's just nightmares," she said with a sigh.

"You're still having them?"

"Every night," she confirmed. "Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Of course. Anything," you replied and sat up.

"I'm worried. I think Link might be right. I think something is wrong with me," she confessed after a moment. "And I don’t want to tell Link because I think he'll blow it out of proportion right away and I don’t need that. But I trust you."

"What makes you think something is wrong?" you asked, all thoughts of leaving the castle immediately leaving your head. Zelda was one of your closest friends; you weren’t going anywhere if she wasn’t well.

"The nightmares are more frequent and more real than ever. Sometimes I cannot distinguish between my memories and my nightmares. They're both so real," Zelda said with a shudder.

"You told me about your nightmares a few nights ago, but you weren’t worried back then. You are now. What changed?"

"Do you remember that fight with Link you claimed I had? I don’t remember any fight. There was no yelling. I clearly remember Link breaking the bottle and leaving flustered because of it. It's not that I didn’t trust you, I just thought you were mislead or something.

"Then Link confronted me about it today. He said the exact same thing you did, except he also claimed that I threw the bottle at him. I would _never_ do that. I would never intentionally try to hurt you or Link. But I think he's right. I found glass shards in the wall of the study today, where I would have thrown the bottle. It's just so unlike me, and I have no memory of it happening," she said with a shake of her head.

"Could there be another explanation?"

"I don’t think there is one, with all of the facts and evidence lining up. I grow more and more terrified that I'm going to hurt someone with my powers. So, this is when I ask for a favor," she said shakily.

"Anything."

"If I hurt someone, you need to put me in the lockup, near the docks beneath the castle. I'll be safe there," she said and looked at you. Your eyes widened.

"Zelda, I'm not going to imprison you."

"No, this is for the best. I won't be able to hurt anyone else down there. Link isn’t strong enough to do it, but I know you are. Just until we figure out what is going on. I need your help. I don’t trust myself anymore," she begged you. You found yourself lacking words.

"I don’t know, Zel. It seems a little extreme," you said and played with your hands. You trusted Zelda, but did she really know what was best?

"A good ruler puts the needs of her people before her own desires. If these nightmares are true, then Ganon really could resurface. Hyrule needs to win."

"Which is why we need you to make decisions. If Ganon returns, you have to admit there is a good chance he's coming after you first. If that happens, a jail cell isn’t a safe place at all. If anything, you're bait that won't be able to escape," you tried to reason with the Queen.

"I know that. But I would rather Ganon come for me and me alone than have him attack my people again. They will not recover this time. There are simply not enough of us to make a recovery like the one we are trying to make. Every village will be destroyed. I know we have the divine beasts, but their pilots are not ready for a battle like Ganon yet. Promise me, (Y/N)," Zelda urged you. You groaned and looked down at the water. It was a dangerous promise, but Zelda was right. Link would want to protect her. He wouldn’t be able to imprison her.

"Ugh, okay. Fine. I promise," you replied. Zelda took your hand with a smile and squeezed.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. If I can't trust myself, I need someone I can trust," she said with a sigh of relief.

"And don’t worry about Hateno. Link and I will be here as long as you need us. We'll be able to work things out here at the castle," you comforted. "I couldn’t leave you like this."

"That’s kind. I will gladly take you up on that offer," she said with a chuckle. "Plus you make the castle so much more enjoyable. It gets stuffy in there with all of the formality. It's nice to have an informal friend, too," she joked.

"That better not be an insult or I'm telling Link you're having nightmares. Then we'll see which one of us is laughing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently taking a break from Korok seed hunting to post this. I've got less than a hundred to go!! (Finally)

You bid goodnight to Zelda upon your return to the castle. She told you that she had some things to go over with Stefano and her knights, so she would be busy for the rest of the evening. You told her you didn’t mind and decided to head to your room for the night. It was past nine after all; definitely late enough to get a good night's sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

You approached the wooden door and pushed it open slowly. The room was dark, as all of the curtains were drawn- something you didn’t remember doing. You made your way over to the vanity to replace the necklace, but your heart dropped when you realized it was gone. You searched the table, but no sign of it. It wasn’t on the floor or in one of the drawers either. You looked up into the mirror at your panicked expression. You noticed something out of place in the background.

You turned and could make out a lump lying on the bed. You cautiously approached the bed. The lump started to take the form of a human as you got closer. You stepped to the other side of the bed where they were lying. Your panic faded into sorrow.

Link was asleep, curled into a ball. You noticed the pillow he was lying on was damp and his cheeks were red- he'd been crying. You saw his hands were clutched around something. You leaned in closer to see a silver chain peaking out of his closed palms. Just when you thought your cracked heart had suffered its worst, you felt it break into a thousand pieces when you realized it was your silent princess pendant hidden in his hands. He had cried himself to sleep while holding your necklace, the necklace he bought for you, the necklace he knew you hadn’t taken off in two years. You covered your mouth to hide your sob.

"Oh Link… I'm so sorry… I've messed everything up," you whispered. You sat on the floor and leaned your head against the bed, unable to get up. You closed your eyes and just as Link did, you cried yourself to sleep.

* * *

When you woke up, your head felt like it weighed a ton. You lifted a hand to your head and blinked your eyes open with a groan. You were no longer in your bedroom. The surroundings felt cold, like a dungeon. When you put your hand back down, you heard the rattle of chains. Your eyes shot open as you looked down at your wrists. They were chained to the floor, just as your feet were.

You looked around wildly. Certainly there was a mistake. Was a practical joke? This seemed way too far for Zelda. You stood as well as you could manage and ran to the iron bars of your cell. "Help!" you called out. You noticed another person was lying on the ground in the cell across from you. You saw the golden blond hair and immediately knew who it was. "Link! Wake up!"

Link slowly sat up and looked at you. He was badly hurt and bleeding. You gasped as you looked over his cut up and bruised face. "It's too late."

"What are you talking about? Where is Zelda?"

"It's too late," he repeated before he flopped back against the stone, his eyes slipping shut.

"Link! Stay with me, please!" you cried out. You heard a loud noise coming from the cellblock farther down. It was an unmistakable growl. You looked down to see Zelda walking down toward you. You sighed in relief. "Zelda, help! Link is hurt!" The Queen approached your cell and looked at you. There was something different in her eyes.

"I know. Who do you think hurt him?"

"What?" you asked in bewilderment. She chuckled before turning to Link.

"Some knight of Hyrule you turned out to be. You should have died a hundred years ago. Now I finish that task." Suddenly, malice erupted from the ground and swallowed Link in mere seconds. You tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Zelda turned to you. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

You shot up with a scream, covered in sweat and panting for breath. You looked around. You were back in your room in the castle, still sitting up against the bed. You sat up onto your knees and grasped for Link. He was gone. Your anxiety shot back up. "He's fine," you told yourself aloud. "He probably went for a night stroll. He's fine," you said to yourself again and leaned back against the bed. Your hands grasped at your neck to find the silver pendant hanging there. Link must have replaced it in a moment of courage while you slept.

You tried to close your eyes, but all you could see was the mass clump of malice swallowing Link alive. You shook your head. The image wouldn’t leave your brain. You stood from the stone floor and dusted yourself off. You stretched, realizing how stiff you were. _I have got to stop sleeping on the floor._

You decided you weren’t going to get any sleep with your nerves on the fritz. You thought for a moment before deciding to read in Zelda's study. She had told you many times that the study was always open to you, should you ever want to read about her research. That seemed like a good way to calm down.

You quietly stepped into the hallway and searched for knights on patrol. The coast was clear. You made your way down the hall as softly as possible. You were about halfway there when something moved on your left. You turned with a gasp. You had to laugh when you realized it was just a curtain blowing in the breeze. You pushed onward until another shadow moved on your right. This one you were sure you saw. You weren’t alone in the castle.

"Link? Zelda?" There was no response. Deciding your imagination was playing tricks on you from the nightmare, you moved on. The traumatic dream felt so incredibly real. Were these the kind of dreams Zelda had been having? You couldn’t blame her for feeling scared. She claimed to have them every night. Just one night threw you off; you couldn’t imagine how she felt. _No wonder she's so on edge._

You made your way to Zelda's room and creaked the door open. The Queen was fast asleep in her bed. You shut the door behind you and silently walked over to the spiral staircase that led up to Zelda's study. It was the only way to access her study. You carefully crept up the stairs, doing your best not to wake Zelda.

Finally, you arrived at the last step. You stepped out into the evening air and walked across the bridge to her study. To your surprise, when you tried to open the door it was locked. Zelda never locked her study; she'd even told you that herself. You glared at the impassable door for a moment, trying to determine a way in. After a few minutes, you decided it wasn’t worth breaking the door down to do some light reading, so you turned away and walked back to the steps.

Suddenly, the image of Zelda from your dream flashed in your mind. It gave you a headache, making you audibly groan. The Zelda in your dream had a dark robe on with a red hood. Her dress had red embroidery to it. Her eyes were the coldest green you'd ever seen them. Her skin was abnormally pale.

Zelda had told you her dreams always felt utterly real. What if they weren’t dreams, but rather visions of the future? What if you had received one of Zelda's visions?

You looked back over your shoulder at the study. If Zelda was hiding something, a locked private room was a good place to start. You quietly stepped back down the stairs and started to search her bedroom. You knew Zelda was a smart woman, so the key wouldn’t be in plain sight.

You started at her desk. It was mostly empty, save for a few diaries and personal journals. There were some notes about the kingdom and logbook of the Royal Order of Knights. You searched through the drawers, but came up empty.

Next you moved to the bookshelf. You noticed that certain shelves were dustier than others. You looked for a spot that look used and gathered very little dust. You came across a book on the bottom shelf that had virtually no dust on it, despite its neighboring books being cloaked in dust. The title was in Gerudo language, unlike the other books written in the Sheikah script. You thanked Riju mentally for the lessons she gave you in the Gerudo language years ago. You translated the title to _The Key to My Heart._ You pulled the book from the shelf and cracked it open. You smiled in delight when you realized it was a false book, and out fell a small silver key.

You picked the key up and stuffed the book back into the shelf, making sure none of your snooping woke Zelda. You made your way back up the stairs and across the bridge to the study. You took a deep breath and pushed the key into the lock. With a satisfying click, the door unlocked, and you were able to swing it open.

Upon first glance, Zelda's study looked like a completely normal laboratory. There was a bookshelf on the right overflowing with research texts. In front of you was a large workbench. It was currently covered in various bottles of things. You looked at each one. You recognized some specimens, like the glowing sneaky river snail and the restless cricket, but you were unfamiliar with some other things trapped in jars. You wondered what Zelda was going with weird critters in her study. You were positive she was studying ancient technology, just like Director Purah back in Hateno.

You turned to your left to see her work on the divine beasts. Some of her notes were dated from over a hundred years ago. She was lucky to have any of her work survive. There were sketches of the interior of the divine beasts, in addition to notes about their newest set of pilots- Teba, Riju, Yunobo, and Sidon. It seemed some were doing better than others.

You took note of how orderly everything was in Zelda's study. Everything was neatly in place and filed away. Ever her beakers and glass tubes were in color order with color-coded labels. You were about to leave, when something caught you eye. You noticed a cork sitting out on the table by itself. All of the other corks were in bottles, but this one wasn’t. Zelda's study was too organized for it to simply be an extra. You also noticed that a bottle was missing from her color-coded line up.

You took note of how far back the bottles were from the edge of the workbench. There was no way Link could’ve knocked one off on accident. You remembered Zelda telling you she found glass lodged in the wall. You knew that Zelda was right handed, so if she were to pick up a bottle and throw it…

You acted out the situation in your head. Zelda would have thrown the bottle to the right side of the room, where the bookcase was. You walked over and examined the empty stone wall beside the bookcase. Sure enough, there were tiny pieces of glass lodged in the cracks between the stone bricks. It definitely meant that Zelda originally lied to you or didn’t know she was lying to you.

Your fingers traced the brick outline until they snagged on an unfamiliar marking. It almost felt like a carving mark. You noticed it went behind the bookcase. Pregnancy be damned, you pushed the bookcase over about four feet and gasped. You stumbled back into a chair and gazed at the sight before you.

There were drawings all done in thick black ink. Notes and ramblings were scratched onto the paper and into the wall surrounding it. It looked like the work of a crazy person. Dark drawings of what appeared to be misshapen monsters were tacked up to the wall, along with scratched out notes in messy handwriting. It was definitely Zelda's work.

You eyes skimmed the phrases carved into the stone of the tower. They were jagged, meaning she was upset and frustrated when she carved them. One in particular caught your eye. You stood carefully and traced the letters with your finger. Your worst fear had come true. You could barely find your voice as panic settled in your stomach.

"He's back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I have finally finished BOTW at 100%. Now I have made the mistake of investing some time into Hyrule Warriors, so I guess that game is next to tackle.
> 
> If this chapter doesn't fill your cravings, I also just posted another rather long (it really got away from me) oneshot in my Missing Moments series for the time gap in Where the Heart Is. Check it out! :)

You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry. You wanted to shout and yell and panic. But you remembered Zelda was fast asleep a floor below you, so you bit your tongue. You sat back down in the chair and held your head in your hands. You had to weigh your options.

It seemed unreal that Ganon could resurface, but the evidence was quickly stacking up. If Ganon really was making a return, it was very sensitive information. You had to be very careful whom you told. Obviously Zelda knew what was happening. It was strange that she didn't tell anyone else though.

"What if she couldn’t tell anyone else?" you thought aloud. Ganon was an evil force, but during the Calamity he didn’t have a physical body to control. If he were making a return, he would be extremely weak and would need strength to regroup. He would need a physical form to use to carry out his plans.

Could Ganon really possess Zelda?

You thought about it. Her fits of rage, her failing memory, her constant nightmares- it was definitely a decent theory. But how did he have a hold on Zelda? "He must be close if he's possessing her…" You came to a thought you didn’t want to come to. "He's in the castle somewhere," you said and stood. You gathered your thoughts and stepped out of the study confidently. You made sure to lock the study and place the key back in the fake book. You didn’t want Zelda to know what you'd seen. If Ganon really was partially possessing her, you had to be extremely careful what you said to her.

You walked into the hallway and snuck down to your room. You grabbed your gear and laced up your boots. If Ganon was hiding in the castle, you were going to give that son of a bitch a piece of your mind. Armed with a bow and arrow, you stepped back into the hallway. You looked down the corridors for a moment before Link crossed your mind. It probably would be a safer bet to bring Link with you, but that meant him finding out Ganon could be alive. Link tended to overact sometimes, so you decided to go on on your own. Not to mention you didn’t even know where he was.

You started to walk to the throne room. You remembered the battle going down in the inner sanctum, which was now the throne room. But as you looked around the room, nothing caught your eye. You remembered that Link fell through the floor with Ganon, so maybe there was a chance he was lurking below the throne room. You tried to remember the layout of the new castle, but couldn’t recall anything being under the throne room.

"I wonder if they sealed it off," you said to yourself. You searched the room for false tiles or levers that would lead you down into the final battle arena. You noticed a set of stone bricks that looked like they were put together last minute. You walked behind the throne and pushed one in.

It gave way.

You pushed a few more of the stones in, careful not to let the wall collapse. Once the opening was big enough to squeeze through, you wiggled into the dark passageway. The light didn’t last long, and within twenty steps you were in the dark. You shuddered. You'd never felt so alone. You almost regretted not getting Link.

You felt along the edges of the passageway as you took the stairs one step at a time. It was pitch black and jarringly quite. Time seemed like an illusion. You weren’t sure if you had walked for two minutes or two hours. The darkness consumed you. You placed a hand over your stomach. "It's okay little one. We've got each other," you tried to comfort yourself.

In the distance, you could see a cavern lit up by eerie green glow. You stepped down into the cave and noticed the glow was coming from a collection of luminous stone rocks. The walls were covered in ornate decorations and tearing red wallpaper. You brushed your hand across the wall. You had a feeling you were headed in the right direction.

You stopped for a moment to sit along the bed of the water that was flowing through the ruins. You felt like you'd been walking for miles, despite the fact that you probably hadn’t. Link hadn’t told you much about what happened in the hole with Ganon. You were truthfully afraid to ask him about it. You didn’t want to give him any horrible flashbacks about what happened when he was by himself in the hole. He still had scars from that day.

You sighed and dipped your hands into the water to splash onto your face. You stopped when your hands suddenly burned and you jumped back. You looked down at the water. Upon first glance, it appeared safe. You looked closer to notice slivers of black and red flowing in the water. You gasped. It was malice. Ganon wasn’t far.

You stood and took a deep breath. You adjusted the strap on your quiver of arrows and stood a step forward into the unknown. You took another step before stopping abruptly. "Oh, Hylia-"

You leaned over and threw up into the river of malice. You supported yourself on a rock as your stomach emptied its contents. "Ugh, I cannot wait until you are born, for several reasons," you complained to your belly. "Just another month of being sick and then you'll start showing. We're going to have to tell daddy soon," you sighed.

This definitely wasn’t the way you'd pictured it all going down. You hoped that the day you told Link you were pregnant was one of the best, yet everything had fallen apart. You hoped that he would excitedly wrap you in a hug and tell you how thrilled he was and how much he loved you and your unborn child. The thought made you remember fonder times. Riding your horses side by side, cooking dinner together, Link reading you books as you lied on the couch with your head in his lap… things were definitely different now.

You stood after your purge and thought for a moment. There was no reason you couldn’t go back to that life once it was all over again. You considered turning around, walking out and never returning or mentioning this place to anyone. But the good in you told you that wasn’t an option. You had a title now, a duty to help Hyrule. You had to keep going for the greater good.

You gathered your courage and weaponry and pressed on. The room was massive and covered in debris. You climbed through the wreckage to get farther back into the room. The sound of the stream got louder, but what was most disturbing was the low growl that began to echo in the cavern. You tried to tell yourself it was your stomach, but even with your cravings you knew it wouldn’t make that noise. You reached up and grasped the silent princess pendant on your neck, feeling a sudden calm come over you. You reached down to grab Link's hand before forgetting that you'd left him behind.

"Tomorrow… everything will be better in the morning," you told yourself with a nod. "I'm going to tell Link everything. I'm going to tell him that I love him, and I hope he will stick with me through the next seven months. And he's going to ask me why seven months, and I'm going to say because I'm two months pregnant, and we're going to have a child. Hopefully he's going to be thrilled, and he'll kiss me and tell me how much he loves me and how he's missed me. I'll tell him that I've missed him too. We'll spend the day dreaming of our future together and coming up with names. We'll escape to one of our hidden places… maybe the Korok Forest or Lover's Pond. It'll be just the two of us- oh! The three of us. Sorry," you said with a laugh and put your hand back on your belly.

You looked back over your shoulder. You were almost hoping that Link had been behind you listening. But he was probably back in his room, sleeping soundly. It had to be well past four a.m. now. You climbed through more wreckage and squeezed through a small opening.

The next area in the cavernous dome was mostly open. Most of the rubble surrounded a large open circular area. Something caught your eye immediately. There was a spiral of green light traveling down to a red blob less than fifty feet from you. You cocked your head and walked closer slowly. You stopped when your boot slipped on something. You looked down to see a small piece of light blue fabric with white embroidery. The minute the fabric touched your palm, you recognized it as a piece of Link's prized Champion's Tunic. You remembered him missing a small piece of it after the battle with Ganon four years ago. Thanks to some lessons from Zelda, you were able to fix it with some sewing skills.

You pocketed the piece of fabric and slowly stepped closer. You noticed there were glowing Sheikah symbols in the green magic that traveled to the blob. You took another step forward and fear shot to your core. The blob moved and growled. You gasped and took several steps back. The green magic separated from the spiral and blew across the space. You covered your face and closed your eyes to try and protect yourself. The magic blew you back another foot.

The blob moved and twitched with life. It was a gray being with a full head of red hair. Its body shook and its fingers twitched. Its head snapped to you and its eyes glowed bright red. You started to step back quickly. It bared its teeth at you and screeched, knocking you flat on your butt. You screamed as malice poured from the creature. "This isn’t happening, this is a nightmare…" you told yourself. The creature growled again and you yelled louder. It threw a stream of malice toward you. You covered your head and tried to curl into a ball to protect your child.

"(Y/N)!" You snapped to the source of the voice. Someone grabbed your armed and pulled you to your feet. When their hand found yours, you had no doubt Link was beside you. Link pulled you against his chest as the malice just missed you. You gazed up at him. He seemed irritated as he looked at the monster. He had an arm wrapped around you protectively and a torch in his other hand. "Let's go."

He moved his arm from you and took your hand. He pulled you back through the wreckage. You truthfully had trouble running and keeping up. You were afraid of tripping over something, but the roaring and malice coming from behind you made you keep going. Ever since you got pregnant, you found that you tired faster than usual. You were gasping for air and you hadn’t even made it back to the underground stream yet. Link was fairing just fine.

"Link, slow down," you gasped. Link stopped and turned to look at you. From the light of the torch, he could see you were exhausted and panting for breath. He thought it was strange. While he knew he was faster than you, you normally could keep up decently with him. Another roar came from the distance. Link looked over his shoulder at the exit of the passage. He turned and looked back at you, then the roaring noise. You watched him weigh his options.

Link took a step back from you and dropped his torch on the ground. He stomped on it, extinguishing the light. It was pitch black once again. You yelped as Link picked you up into his arms and started to run. You wrapped your arms around his neck in fear as he ran through the dark. The roars shook the cavern and you tucked your head into your husband's shoulder. You squeezed your eyes shut.

You felt Link moving up the stairs now. You were almost out. You cracked your eye open to see light at the end of the tunnel. "Almost there," Link said to you. He quickly took the steps two at a time until he finally reached the top. You dropped to your feet and crawled out of the opening you created hours ago. Link followed behind you. Once you were on the other side, you picked up bricks and started to re-brick the wall. Link copied your actions until the entire stone wall was intact again.

You flopped against the stone next to Link, gasping for breath. Link was trying to catch his breath as well. You pressed the back of your head against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "Link… is this a nightmare?"

"No. It's real. My worries were right. We need to get out of here right now." Link lulled his head to look at you. "Ganon is back."


	12. Chapter 12

You looked at Link as you both sat silently, unsure of what to say. You noticed the sun was coming up and peaking through the stained glass of the throne room. You'd gone the entire night without solid sleep. "Link, what are we going to do?"

"I… I don’t know," he said and shook his head. "For now, I know you need some rest. You look exhausted."

"I am," you admitted. "I didn’t sleep well last night."

"Me neither," he replied with a small smirk. You yawned in reply and closed your eyes. You considered just falling asleep on the spot. The lack of sleep combined with the exhaustion from the hour's past events drained you instantly. You heard Link stand beside you. You assumed he was going to walk off and leave you. Instead, you felt yourself be picked up into his safe arms. "Is this okay?" he asked you quietly. You nodded. "C'mon sleepy head. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay," you replied and tucked your head under Link's. You couldn’t see it, but a genuine smile graced Link's face. He squeezed you just a little closer. It felt nice to have you again, even if it was just for the duration of your sleep deprivation. "Link… we should talk," you said lazily.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Stuff," you replied and snuggled against his chest. You felt his chest rumble with his chuckle.

"Okay. We'll talk after you get some sleep," he said as he carried you into the bedroom. Link lied you down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over you. You snuggled down into the comforting blankets.

"Stay with me?" your sleep-deprived self blurted out.

"Are you sure that’s what you want?" he asked. Even in your hazy state, you could tell he was still concerned that he had hurt you and was trying to give you space.

"Yes," you replied quietly.

"Just until you fall asleep. I've gotta go deal with our friend in the basement. He's not even paying rent," Link joked and sat on the other side of the bed. You smiled at his dumb joke.

"I love you," you whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Link's ears twitched in reply. Your words got his attention instantly and almost brought tears to his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh. He knew he hadn’t made these last few weeks easy on you. His duty was taking up his time. He missed spending afternoons together just as much as you did. He definitely felt that you were unintentionally avoiding one another.

"I love you too," he replied, even though you couldn’t hear it. He was relieved to know there were no more secrets or tension between the two of you. If you'd been avoiding him to hide something, he didn’t know what he would’ve done.

* * *

Link approached Epona with his saddlebag. If he moved quickly enough, he would be able to get to Kakariko and back before nightfall. The sun had been up for less than an hour. Zelda wasn’t even awake yet. Link had to leave a note for her saying that he'd be back that night.

Link decided he didn’t want to leave a note for her about Ganon. Rather, he could sit down with her in the evening and they could make a plan together. He was certain the two of them could figure something out. He mounted Epona and pulled her from the stable. "C'mon girl. We've got big ride ahead of us."

Link led his stead out of the castle grounds and through Castle Town. The early morning bakers were milling about, as well as the farmers who delivered fresh produce. As usual, the female population seemed to swoon over his every action. Three blonde women waved to him and gushed over him as he rode by. He bashfully waved back.

He didn’t understand why women were still like this. Sure, he knew he was attractive and had a title, so it made him popular, but he was married. _Very_ married. He couldn’t even imagine loving someone that wasn’t you. He didn’t understand why women thought he was going to leave you. And while he'd never admit it to anyone but you, no one could hold a candle to your beauty. Link assumed that would be obvious to everyone.

 _Maybe I should make it more publically obvious that I love (Y/N),_ he thought to himself. Maybe you would appreciate if he were a little more open with his love for you. At the same time, your relationship had never been public. Your engagement was private, the first 'I love you' was almost completely alone, and your wedding happened in front of less than fifty people. And Link liked it that way. He assumed you always did too, but as he thought about it he realized he'd never asked. He made a mental note to ask you when he returned to the castle.

As he thought of you, his chest hurt. He still felt something was wrong, like he had done something wrong. He was looking forward to talking with you when he came back from Kakariko. Link rode out of Castle Town and into the field, towards the east. He hadn’t been to Kakariko in a few months. It would be nice to see everyone again. He started to wonder if he should turn back and take you with him. Koko and Cottla always asked about you when he visited without you. But then Link thought about how exhausted you looked and decided to press on without you. He hoped the exhaustion wasn’t his fault.

Epona carried Link across Hyrule Field towards Dueling Peaks. The wind whipping fast through his hair felt freeing. Riding with Epona always cleared his mind after a long day. A flash of Ganon crossed his mind. Link shook his head and tried to pull the image from his mind. It was hard to believe that Ganon could return after four years of silence, but it wasn’t impossible. He shuddered as he thought of what he was going to have to go through again. He needed to make sure he had somewhere safe to send you if things got too dicey. While Link knew you were the one who destroyed Ganon four years ago, he wasn’t willing to gamble your safety again. He shuddered again when he thought of your unmoving body in his arms between him and Zelda. He didn’t ever want to experience that again.

After a few more hours of riding, Link passed through the Dueling Peaks region and slowed Epona to a trot as he approached Kakariko. It was around noon when he arrived in the village. He dismounted from Epona and walked down the hill toward the largest dwelling in the village. He didn’t make it more than ten feet before he was attacked by a small child. "Liiiiiink!"

Cottla came running up and attached herself to Link. She had grown significantly in the years, but she still retained her very childlike spirit at eight years old. She had matured more when Koko helped her come to terms with her mother's death, but Link still played hide and seek with her every chance he got. Link grasped at his heart and broke into a wide smile. He jokingly groaned and fell to the ground.

"Oh no… I've been attacked," he choked. Cottla laughed and rolled off of him. She sat beside him as he continued with his theatrical performance. "I… I'm not going to make it… tell (Y/N)… that I love her," he choked and closed his eyes. He stuck his tongue out and flopped against the ground as Cottla laughed.

"Liiiiink. Wake up," she said and shook him.

"Link… is dead…" he said and flopped his head to the other side. Cottla laughed harder.

"No you're not! Wake up! Where's (Y/N)?" she asked. Link sat up and looked at her. "And when are you going to bring your kids so I can play with them?" Link's face turned red and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don’t have any kids."

"Why not? Don’t you want kids?" she asked with a small frown.

"Of course I do. (Y/N) and I just haven’t found the right time for it yet," he said, hoping it would be the end of her questions. He didn’t want to explain the process of making children to this eight-year-old. He stood up from the ground and dusted his pants off.

"Hi Link!" Link turned and saw Koko making her way up the hill. She had matured significantly. She was twelve now and helped raise Cottla even more. Link had no doubt she would be the spitting image of her mother.

"Hi Koko. How are things?"

"Koko is well, and so is father! Are you here to see Impa?"

"I am," Link said and stood. "Sorry (Y/N) couldn’t make it. She says hi," Link lied for you.

"Oh! Koko hopes she's doing well. Koko was just off to make lunch for Cottla. Will you join us?" she asked as Cottla hopped to her feet.

"I wish I could, but I don’t have time to unfortunately. Next time, I promise," he said and walked down the hill with the two girls. They parted ways at the entrance to Impa's home and Link took a deep breath before ascending the stairs. He felt his heart drop into a solemn state thanks to the upcoming talk. He pushed the double doors open and walked over to the old woman sitting atop her pillows.

"Link… I have had visions of his return. Is it true? Are my fears reality?" Impa asked without an introduction. Link swallowed and nodded.

"We need to talk."

* * *

You blinked your eyes open and stretched. You rolled over and looked at the windows in your room. It was dark outside. You'd slept more than twelve hours. You sat up in bed and realized you probably needed it. You put your hand over your belly and sighed. "You tire me out already, kiddo."

A knock on your door startled you. You smoothed out your clothing and stood, trying to look presentable. "Come in." The door swung open to reveal Link and a slow-moving Impa. You smiled to see them both. "Impa, it's been too long. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping you could share your side of the story from last night," Link explained. "I filled her in about what I saw, but I know you got closer than I did."

"Tell me everything, child. Please sit with me," she said and gestured to the four chairs and table in the room. You nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Anything to help," you said.

"I'm going to have Queen Zelda join us. She doesn’t know any of this is going on yet," Link said as he turned to go.

"Um, actually, I don’t think that's a good idea," you said hesitantly. Link and Impa both looked confused.

"I know she's stressed right now, but she needs to know. She's the Queen," Link replied. You shook your head.

"No, listen. Just let me explain first," you said. Link looked at you suspiciously before closing the door and coming to sit with you and Impa. "I don’t doubt what I saw under the castle- Ganon is coming back. He's gaining power and he's trying to take a human form. I saw it below."

"He is trying to resurrect his previous form from eons ago," Impa said with a nod.

"I went to Zelda's study last night before I discovered Ganon. I found the glass shards in the wall. I know she threw that bottle at you, Link," you said as you looked at him. He seemed a little impressed that you knew what happened, but didn’t make any further comments.

"The Queen isn’t violent in such ways," Impa said, curious as ever.

"I agree. That’s why I don’t think it's her," you said and crossed your arms.

"What are you suggesting?" Link asked, starting to catch on to your theory.

"When I went into her study, I noticed some strange carvings on the wall. I moved the bookcase in her room to find a secret stash of what I can only describe as notes of the insane. They were in Zelda's handwriting. There were some drawings of dark monsters destroying the castle and a lot of notes. Some of the photos and notes were scratched out and it looked like she had carved messages into the stone," you explained. "Link… I think Ganon has control over Zelda."

"(Y/N), that’s-"

"-a real possibility," Impa finished for him. Link didn’t look convinced. "We need to prove this theory. And I have an idea."


	13. Chapter 13

Impa informed you of the plan she had for Zelda before she retired for the evening. You knew she needed her rest. Link wasn’t fully on board, but he would do whatever was necessary. You were almost positive he didn’t believe Ganon could really possess Zelda, but that was his prerogative.

You closed the door behind Impa and looked at Link. He was sitting at the table still, his arms crossed and his gaze off somewhere else. You walked slowly to the table and leaned on it. "Do you want to talk about the fact that you're sulking?" you asked with a raised eyebrow. Link glared up at you.

"I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are. Link, listen. I want to protect Zelda just as much as you do. She's one of my closest friends too. But I'm worried about her. Isn’t that why we came here in the first place?"

Link shook his head. He looked off to his left. "I don’t think it's a good idea to push her. I think if we could just talk-"

You put your hand up to stop him. "We can't risk that," you interrupted. "What if by talking with Zelda we reveal what we know to Ganon? Then everything is over," you said. You reached down and tipped his chin up to look at you. You could see it in his eyes- he knew he was losing the argument. "I'm sorry our marriage involves battle decisions," you said with a small smile. Your comment made him crack a smile.

"I'm sorry, too."

"I knew what I was getting into when I married you though. I don’t regret a thing," you said. Link stood from his chair and nodded.

"I don’t either. Now tell me something," he said as he stood in front of you. His arms were still crossed and he looked taller than usual. "How long have you been sick?" The question made your face fall. Did he know?

"Sick?"

"I know you’ve been throwing up almost every morning, and I know you’ve been hiding it. What's going on?" Link confronted you. His tone lacked concern. If anything, he sounded angry. It scared you into lying.

"I… It's really nothing. The doctor said it was just lack of nutrition," you said with shrug. You knew it was a poor lie.

Link titled his head and narrowed his eyes at you. You knew he was trying to read you. He knew you pretty well, better than anyone in fact. "Fine. Don’t tell me. I'm going to bed," he said as he brushed by you and toward the door. You were getting tired of him shoulder-checking you.

"You're not staying here?" you asked. Your voice sounded so small. As he walked off, you could almost feel him slipping from your grasp.

"No. Goodnight." And with a hard slam of the door, he was gone. You collapsed onto the bed and spent the better half of the night feeling your heart crack into a billion pieces.

* * *

You woke up when the sun rose the next day. Your eyes were bloodshot from the restless night of sleep. You rolled over to cuddle up to Link. When you realized the bed was cold, you remembered your conversation with him last night. You groaned and held your head. Your fear of your husband was giving you a headache. You were supposed to talk to him, but you chickened out- again. Maybe you should just have someone else tell him at this point.

You sat up in bed and sighed. You had to put Impa's plan into motion. You were the first one who was supposed to speak to Zelda this morning according to the plan. You got dressed in a pair of pants and a loose tunic. You wanted to be comfy today.

You walked down the hall to Zelda's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." You pushed the door open and closed it behind you. Zelda was sitting at her vanity, fixing her hair for the day. "Oh, good morning, (Y/N). I didn’t see you yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," you said with a weak smile. "Well, physically at least."

"But not emotionally?" she asked and turned in her seat to face you. "What's going on?" Zelda's smile faded as she saw your distraught face. You took a deep breath before weaving a web of lies.

"I think I'm going to leave Link." The words stung your mouth. Zelda's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm unhappy. We're not communicating anymore," you said with a sigh. You sat on the edge of Zelda's bed. The Queen stood from her seat and sat next to you on her bed.

"What about the baby? Does he know?"

You placed your hand over your stomach. "No, he doesn’t. I think it's better this way. I can go and raise the child on my own," you said with a nod. You couldn’t look Zelda in the eye. You were not a very good liar, but you needed to be in order for this to work.

"I mean, I support you, but Link is my friend too. I know he'd be hurt if he never got to see his child grow up or even know his child existed. I don’t think that’s such a good idea," she said and put a hand on your shoulder. "If you're unhappy with Link he's going to understand. But it seems like you guys just need to talk it out before you make any drastic decisions."

"I just don’t think he's going to want to listen. Talking isn’t getting us anywhere," you said and put your face into your hands. The lying was making your head hurt.

Zelda hummed in reply and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe I can help. Would you feel better if I tried to talk to him first? Do you think the message isn’t getting across?" she asked. You hadn’t intended on her taking this route. You hoped she would have just gotten angry and gone after Link. You were going to have to step things up a little bit.

"I don’t know. Every conversation just goes in circles. Thanks anyway, Zel. I think I'm just going to pack my stuff and head back to Hateno, then somewhere to raise my little one. I think it'll be easier on everyone this way," you said with a heavy sigh. You needed Zelda to flip. She needed to confront Link so Impa could test her theory.

"I really don’t think you should run away. Link would be absolutely crushed without you. I know he's been tense and a little cold lately, but he's having a hard time balancing his life right now and is worried over nothing. He's just working himself up with worry and doesn’t know how to relax. He doesn’t want to take it out on anyone, but it's making him irritable. Please, just talk-"

"Link hit me," you blurted out. Zelda's face changed to one of shock. You'd never regretted words faster, but nothing else seemed to stir her anger. You knew well that Link would _never_ hurt you physically. He loved you way too much, just as much as you loved him.

"He hit you?" she asked sharply. "When? Why?"

"Um, last night," you continued to lie. Zelda shook her head. She was clearly not expecting your statement. "I, um, I just said we should try and… spend some time… figuring out us, maybe away from the castle for a few days," you said and fiddled with your fingers. _Oh Hylia, why didn’t you give me the grace to tell a decent lie?_

"And he hit you for that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. It was clear she wasn’t fully buying it.

"Yep."

"That asshole has another thing coming then," the Queen said as she stood. You'd never heard Zelda curse in your entire four-year friendship. Maybe you'd taken things a little too far. She stormed out of her room and down the hall. You quickly got up and followed her. Her hands were balled into fists and she stomped down the hallways.

"Zelda, it's not that big of a deal-"

"It's a huge deal! A royal knight of mine is _never_ going to hit his wife under any conditions without dealing with me, and more importantly I'm not going to just sit idly by while one of closest friends gets hit by her husband," she snapped. You swallowed your fear and hoped Impa and Link were where they needed to be. You quickly realized you might have overdone your little white lie.

Zelda threw the doors of the throne room open with a crash. There were about a dozen royal knights in the room, along with Stefano, a few palace servants, Impa and Link. Everyone had stopped talking and their eyes were trained on Zelda. She looked at the room before stomping over to Link, who had been talking with Impa. They both turned to face her. "Good morning, your ma-"

"You hit her?" Zelda shrieked and pointed at you. Link's eyes went wide as he looked at you. He gave you a look as if to say _really_. You shrugged your shoulders sheepishly. "Answer the question! Did you hit your wife?"

"I, um," Link trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. You could tell he definitely wasn’t expecting this scenario. Everyone in the room was staring at Link silently, waiting for an answer with shocked expressions. Link looked around the room while trying to formulate an answer that wouldn’t destroy your marriage over a lie.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zelda snapped. Impa stepped forward slowly.

"Queen Zelda, perhaps we can talk about this privately-"

"No. Everyone deserves to know what kind of person their commanding knight truly is," Zelda said and pointed her finger in Link's face. He looked utterly mortified. After another moment of Link stuttering and unable to answer went by, Zelda turned her back on him. "Guards. Take Link to the lockup. If he doesn’t want to talk now, he can talk later."

The guards hesitated for a moment and looked at one another. They were unsure of Zelda's orders. She turned to them and snapped. "Did you not hear me? Arrest him and take him down to the lockup. Now," she demanded coldly. "I will not tolerant abuse in my kingdom." You could see her hands shaking, balled into fists. You looked eyes with Link and clenched your hands into fists. He seemed to catch onto what you were seeing. Impa took notice as well. When Link looked down at her, she encouraged him to keep pushing the Queen with a small gesture.

"Zelda, stop!" Link called. She didn’t bother stopping to listen and continued to walk away from him. "You're not listening!"

"I've heard enough, Link." Link let his royal guards place shackles on his hands, but he continued to yell at Zelda.

"You're not listening to me! Just like always!" The words stung your heart, despite not even being about you. Some hurtful lies had been told today, and it was just the beginning. "If you'd listened to me we wouldn’t be in this mess!"

"I said that was enough." The guards started to drag Link away. He looked at you and Impa for help, but you both just shook your head. Your demonstration needed to look as authentic as possible. No one could know you were baiting the Queen.

"If you'd listen to anyone we wouldn’t be in this mess! Stop being so stubborn for a moment and just listen!"

"I said, enough!" she cried as she quickly turned to Link. As she turned, Zelda threw her hand up towards Link. From her palm came a blast of poisoned malice, just like you associated with Ganon. She sprayed it across the floor of her throne room and toward your husband. Luckily, he was expecting the hit and pulled the guards a few feet back with him.

The oozy black and red substance slid across the room. You could hear it bubble and fester as it ate at anything wooden on the ground. You felt a sharp pain in your right wrist, the same wrist that Ganon had dusted malice onto all those years ago during the final battle. You noticed Link twitch slightly in pain too. It was too small for anyone else to notice, but you knew him well.

The room gasped as Zelda's handiwork covered a chunk of the floor. They had all taken several steps back to avoid the blast. She looked horrified at the mess. With an unsteady breath, she looked down at shaking hands. You could see so many emotions going through her mind in those few seconds.

She looked up at you across the room. You had covered your mouth in shock and tried not to cry for one of your closest friends. Slowly, she held her wrists out to you, as if offering herself to you. "You promised," she said to you across the silent room. Tears streamed down her own face as you walked closer to her. The moment felt as if it was in slow motion. You felt like you were walking through a waist-deep lake of honey.

You removed the shackles from Link's wrists, brushing against his skin for a moment. He met your eyes for a second. You could see the shock and fear in them, despite him keeping his usual neutral expression. You carefully made your way to Zelda, who still had her arms held out to you. One wrist at a time, you clasped the cuffs around her fragile shaking form. You felt a tear slip from your own eye. "It's for the best," she whispered to you.

"It doesn’t make it any easier."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: By reading this chapter, you have all legally agreed not to stone me afterwards.

Two days had passed since Zelda voluntarily imprisoned herself. There were no developments on her case. Impa was hard at work looking through the castle's ancient texts, trying to find some answers. The castle staff started to whisper about the Queen and what exactly happened in the throne room that day. The guards did too. Link quickly squashed any rumors that traveled through the royal guard units. Since Zelda's imprisonment, he had taken over the troops per Impa's request.

You were currently walking down the steps with a basket of food. You peaked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear before proceeding around the corner. You weren’t supposed to be visiting Zelda, as her visits were limited to essential only, but you couldn’t resist. You missed her, and below all of the malice she was still Zelda. You just hoped she wasn’t being labeled as a monster by the guards down here, too.

The air got colder as you descended deeper into the castle. You peaked around the corner again and carried on. You reached the lockup door to be greeted by two royal guards. They recognized you and stopped you. "Essential visits only."

"I'm here to bring her some food," you said and lifted the basket. "She hasn’t eaten since yesterday." The guards looked at one another. Your fingers twitched nervously and you bit your lip. "I'm the Commander of the Royal Guard's wife as well…?" you trailed off. You didn’t like using Link as leverage, especially when things were still pretty rocky between the two of you, but you didn’t have a choice.

"Let her in," the first guard said to the other. They stepped aside for you to pass.

"Thank you." You passed by them into the lockup. You hadn’t been down to visit Zelda since she was imprisoned. You walked all the way to the back and turned to the cell on the left. Zelda was lying on the floor in one of her blue dresses. Her hair was messy and her eyes were closed. She looked to be asleep. Her hands and feet were both chained. You were sure it was her own choice. "Pssst. Zelda," you whispered to her. She started to stir and blinked her green eyes open. She sat up slowly. When she recognized it was you, her eyes lit up.

"(Y/N). It's really good to see you. You shouldn’t be here," she said as she looked at her hands. "I could hurt you."

"Zel, I trust you. I just want to have dinner with you," you said with a chuckle. You sat down on the ground against the bars. You unpacked the picnic basket. You handed Zelda bread with cheese and some wildberries. She excitedly looked at you.

"Thank you. Real food looks delicious. The guards are all terrified of me. It's been harder than I thought it was going to be. I'm glad I'm down here though. I can't believe I almost… killed Link," she said as her face drained of color. "Did you leave him?"

"Yeah, about that…" you trailed off. Zelda took a bite of her food and eagerly listened. "Link didn’t hit me. We're fine. Things are a little rough, but I don’t plan on leaving him and hopefully he doesn’t leave me."

"Wait, so I almost killed him over nothing?" she asked. You could hear she was upset.

"We pushed you for a reason, but I can't tell you anymore than that. We don’t want anyone… else to know what's going on," you said, referring to Ganon's presence in Zelda. She nodded and seemed to understand. "Don’t worry. Everyone is okay as well, Link included. I'm just glad you're okay, too," you said and started to eat your meal. "And tonight is the night I'm going to tell Link. For real this time. No more excuses," you said with confidence. It made Zelda smile.

"I'm happy for you both. I know you're going to be great parents. Aren’t you close to three months?" she asked with a nod to your belly.

"I'm at ten weeks, so yeah. I should stop getting sick soon," you said with a smile. "I'm most excited for that."

"I don’t blame you. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Zelda asked as she finished the bread and cheese.

"I'm truthfully not sure. I have a feeling, but I don’t want to say anything and then be thrown off when they're born," you explained.

"That’s a good idea. Do you promise to come back and tell me what he says?"

"Of course. I'll tell you as soon as I can." You reached through the cell and grasped her hand. The gesture reassured the Queen that maybe things were going to be okay again one day.

* * *

You made your way down the hallway back towards your room, empty basket in hand. You asked one of the guards if he'd seen Link. The guard replied that Link had walked towards your room with a letter in his hand. You thanked him and continued to your room. You took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him," you muttered.

When you walked into the room, Link was standing by the bed, a letter in his hand. He didn’t acknowledge your entrance. You fidgeted with your hands and almost turned around and left, but you pushed on. You leaned on the closed door behind you and cleared your throat. "Um, Link? Can we talk for a minute?" You set the basket down by the door. You toyed with the necklace around your neck nervously.

Link looked up from the letter. His eyes were icy blue. You looked at the envelope that lied empty on the bed. You looked at it in confusion, wondering what would have set him off so. You noticed the handwriting on the front and the familiar Hateno Lab stamp. You realized it was from Purah. "Is this true?" he said as he gestured to the letter. "Are you?"

"I, uh…" you said and looked anywhere but at him. You were searching for words of any kind, but they wouldn’t come. Instead you looked around the room, hoping some furniture piece would help you form a sentence.

Link took a step towards you. His empty hand was curled into a fist. You could tell he was frustrated by how harshly he was grasping at the piece of paper. "Answer me, (Y/N). Purah wrote you a letter about having children. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," you squeaked out in reply. Link tossed the letter down and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. For a moment, you thought things were going to be okay.

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks," you replied and took a step back. Link was visibly shocked at first before it turned into a look of hurt. You never kept secrets from one another, especially something as big as a pregnancy.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" he begged. You nervously met his eyes and tried to form an answer that would make sense.

"I was… scared. I was afraid that my parents' history might prevent me from carrying a healthy child. I didn’t want that stress on your plate too," you said as folded your hands behind your back. You were trying to justify your reasons, but hearing them aloud made you regret the last ten weeks heavily.

"That wasn’t your decision to make," he snapped. You flinched back. You suddenly realized things were _not_ going to be okay. You looked back down at the floor.

"I was afraid of what you'd say too. I was afraid that…" You couldn’t even meet his eyes. "I was afraid that you'd leave me," you said as you bit your lip.

"Are you serious? You think I'd leave you? How little do you think of me?" Link asked as he took another step forward. You looked up from the floor to see his face. It was a combination of upset and betrayed. He placed a hand over his heart. You had no doubt it was hurting, just as yours was. You looked back down at the floor.

Link did _not_ yell at you. He didn’t scream. He didn’t get angry. He didn’t shout or curse or swear at you ever. He was normally a levelheaded person and you rarely argued because you both were good communicators. The Link that stood before you now was not the Link you knew.

"Link, I'm sorry! But you’ve been here at the castle a lot and you're already so busy so I was afraid that if you found out I was pregnant you wouldn’t be able to take care of me," you tried to explain. "I didn’t want to be another burden." You thought you had been taking the best path for the both of you, but you were quickly coming to a conclusion that you didn’t want to face. You knew you should have been more demanding about being first in his life, but that was hard for a hero's wife. Hyrule came first. Hyrule _always_ came first.

"This is why you’ve been sick, isn’t it? You had morning sickness and you didn’t even let me try and take care of you or my child? I'm assuming it's mine," he accused you. You crossed your arms and looked up at him. Your feelings of guilt and sorrow vanished in seconds.

"What? Of course it's yours! What are you accusing me of?"

"Well you’ve been hiding ten weeks of pregnancy from me. Who knows what else you're hiding!" Link yelled and threw his arms up into the air. He turned his back to you and sighed heavily. You could see him rub his head in irritation. You stomped your foot furiously.

"I can't believe you're accusing your pregnant wife of cheating!"

Link spun around and gestured to you harshly. "I can't believe my pregnant wife didn’t tell me she was pregnant! How many other people know?" he demanded.

"Just a few," you replied at a lower volume.

"Who?"

"Zelda. And Prima. And Purah," you said and took another step back. Link took a step forward. You were started to feel the fear building in your stomach. It was overtaking the guilt, stress, and anger that you had felt in the past few minutes.

"Zelda knows? And she didn’t tell me? How long has Zelda known?" he asked lowly. You had never seen Link this furious over something.

"Since the ball. She just guessed. She's been helping me a lot through this," you replied, not realizing the weight of your words.

"So instead of coming to your husband, the person who helped make the child, you went to the husband's best friend," Link said with a roll of his eyes. He glared at you for a moment before you could see him realize something. "Zelda was hiding you the day I was looking for you, wasn’t she? Zelda wasn’t the one that was sick; it was you!"

"You just got really distant from me at the castle and you asked for my support which is fine because I want to support you, but I needed your support too. I've had to go this far in my pregnancy without you, Link," you cried. The words came out faster than you could process them. You weren’t even sure what you were saying. The tears were finally down your cheeks.

Link leaned forward to scowl at you and whisper his next words to you. "And whose fault is that?" he asked cruelly. Your mouth fell open in surprise. You turned and took off running from the room, grabbing your hooded cloak on the way out. You ran down the dark halls of the castle. You wrapped the hood around your head and hurried past the few people still milling about.

You ran to the stables as tears blurred your eyes. You started to saddle up Elisabet. "Stupid Link. Stupid feelings. Stupid everything," you said through your sobs. Elisabet sensed your sorrow and brushed her head against yours with a whiney. You smiled through your tears and brushed her mane back. "Thanks girl. I can always count on you."

You climbed aboard your stead and guided her out of the stables. She started off slow as you left the castle grounds. Once you left the castle property, you looked out to the East, toward Hateno- toward home. Without hesitation, you gave Elisabet a kick and took off to the East.

The wind whipped through your hair and the familiar calming feeling overcame you. You sighed in relief. The freedom that came with riding your horse was unlike anything else. The night breeze leading you on, the moonlight illuminating your path, Link riding by your side-

You felt a sour taste in your mouth at his name. You couldn’t believe him. Tomorrow you would return to the castle, gather your things, and leave. You didn’t know where you'd go, but if Link didn’t want to be in his child's life that was his mistake. You weren’t going to let your baby grow up in a home with a negative father. This child was _yours_ and you were going to protect it.

Elisabet carried you over into the forest on the edge of Hyrule Field. The trees closed in on you, reminding you of the night ride you took with Zelda. You wished she could be here now with you. But Ganon had taken everything from you again. You scowled at the mention of him. Ganon was a personal foe now. He messed with your family and he needed to pay for it.

You pulled Elisabet to a stop at a lake hidden in one of the forests on the edge of Hyrule Field. You dismounted and went to sit on the shore of the lake. You shoved your head into your hands and cried. Link said he wasn’t going to leave you, but after that discussion, you weren’t sure where you lied. The thought of raising your child on your own was terrifying. And a life without your husband was an awful thought, even during times where things weren’t great.

You suddenly realized your hair was wet, along with your clothes and boots. You looked up to see raindrops coming down quickly. You decided to gather your things and keep moving. Hopefully you could beat the rain before things got worse.

A snap of lightning broke you from your thoughts. It snapped on the other side of the lake, igniting the grass across from you. The noise scared Elisabet and she reared on her back legs. "Whoa girl!" you called to her and ran to her side. Elisabet didn’t listen and took off from the woods. You stared to run after her as she took off towards the castle. "Elisabet!" It was no use. She had been utterly spooked and wasn’t coming back.

Another bolt of lightning came down and hit the tree beside you. The blast knocked you back and into the neighboring tree. In mere seconds, your head crashed against the hard bark and you were out cold.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued support! I appreciate every kudos and kind comment. Your words continue to push me through hard times (I live in California with a bunch of idiots, unfortunately.)
> 
> I've tinkered with this chapter probably ten times since I finished it cause this one was so important to me. I hope y'all like it! :)

Link paced the floor as the storm worsened. You'd been gone for five hours and he hadn’t been able to sleep a wink. The worst scenarios were running through his mind. What if his wife was in danger? His _pregnant_ wife?

Oh Hylia, you were pregnant. He was going to be a father. He felt overly anxious and excited all at the same time. His heart raced as he thought about raising a child with you. Waking up in the morning and making breakfast for them, teaching them how to swing a sword, watching them take their first steps…

Link stopped pacing for the first time in hours. The amount of worry and anxiety he'd felt in a few minutes was more than he'd felt in the last week. You'd been feeling this for ten weeks _alone._ Link looked to the rain coming down outside. It looked to be on the mend. He grabbed his hood and adjusted his boots before leaving the room.

His heavy boots quickly stomped through the halls. One of the guards noticed Link's determined face. "Commander Link, is everything all right? Do you need help?"

"If anyone asks, I'm out on a ride looking for my wife. Impa is in charge. I'll be back soon," he said as he adjusted his hood. The knight didn’t question him as he continued to stomp down the hall.

He made it down to the stable and swung the door open. Epona's head shot up and she urgently pushed against her stall door. Link released the latch and threw a blanket on her. He didn’t have time to saddle up. Using the wall, he hoisted himself onto Epona and she took off into the rain. "(Y/N) is in trouble. We need to find her," he told Epona. She whinnied in reply and took off to the castle gates. The knights jumped out of the way as the horse came ripping through the streets. Link pushed Epona faster with a yell.

He rode through the town and out into Hyrule Field. He pulled Epona to a stop and looked across the grass field. "Where did you go, my flower?" he asked himself. He thought for a moment. Link tried to think back to days that had been hard on you. When you were upset, you usually spent time under the apple tree behind the house. "Hateno," Link declared. He kicked Epona back up to speed.

Her hooves hit the ground with a thump as the thunder rolled in the distance. Link's heart was racing. His eyes searched every spot on the way to your home. He noticed your horse riding toward him on the horizon and breathed a sigh of relief. He broke into a huge smile and slowed Epona. "(Y/N)! I was so worried! I'm glad you're…" he stopped talking as Elisabet got closer. His heart jumped when he noticed you weren’t aboard your horse. Link dismounted from Epona and threw his hands up to stop Elisabet. "Whoa girl, easy." Elisabet screech to a stop and threw her front legs. He grabbed her reins and calmed her.

"Where's (Y/N)?" he asked. "I need to see her." She seemed to calm down enough to stop kicking wildly. She shook her head and snorted. "Find her," Link begged Elisabet again. She turned to the woods on the edge of Hyrule. Link looked out to the grove of trees. He ran over to Epona and climbed aboard. "Let's go, Elisabet," he said and leaned over to nudge her toward the trees. The white stead took off with a loud noise of surprise. Link snapped Epona's reins and followed Elisabet to the forest.

He approached the trees and slowed. He threw himself from his horse and started searching. He was trying to remember what you had been wearing the night before, but his fear was making his head cloudy. Link had faced some of the most unimaginable horrors the world could create, but he had never felt the level of fear he was currently experiencing.

Link ran around between the trees. He dug his heels into the dirt when he saw a flash of blue fabric pass the corner of his eye. He turned and ran back to the tree. There was a large crack in the tree and the tree next to it was burnt to a crisp. The storm had just turned into a rainfall as Link approached the tree. He gasped for breath as the tears sprang to his eyes.

You were lying on your side covered in mud and soaking wet. There was a rip in your tunic near your right shoulder. Your eyes were closed and your lips were parted. Your hair was matted and plastered to your pallid cheeks. Link fell to his knees in front of your body. He was hyperventilating and shaking. His throat was closing up and his head was spinning. He started to recognize the early symptoms of a panic attack.

Link wrapped his arms around your cold body. He pressed your head against his chest and tried not to fall into a huge panic attack. This was his fault. He couldn’t believe he didn’t support you, his wife, in one of the hardest times of your life. He had yelled at you- something he swore he would never do. He had been so incredibly cold to you that he didn’t even know who he was anymore.

"(Y/N), talk to me. Please," he begged you. Link placed his hand over your heart and felt the steady beating. His worries eased just a bit, but his heart leapt as his hand traveled down to your belly. He'd noticed the very subtle weight gain, but even he wasn’t a big enough idiot to mention it. Your growing stomach was firm as he traced his palm across it. It was hard to believe a child- _his_ child, was inside you.

"Link?" you coughed out. Your mouth felt dry and your head hurt worse than ever. You groaned as you realized your whole body was sore.

"Oh Hylia. Shit you scared me," he said as he pulled you closer against his chest. The swear sounded foreign coming from his lips.

"Link, what's happening? Where are we?" Everything was fuzzy. You guessed it had to do with your massive headache.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm so sorry. I'm here now, whatever you need. Are you okay?" Link continued as he kept your head pressed to his chest. You started to recognize the forest and remembered the lightning strike.

"Link, I'm fine. Let me go get my stuff from the castle so I can go back to Hateno and move out," you said as you slipped out of his grasp. Link's eyes went wide.

"What? You're… leaving me?" he asked as his voice broke. You sat up and looked at Link. He looked awful. It was clear he hadn’t slept last night and he'd been worrying for the better half of the evening.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"What? No!" he yelled back. "I never want to lose you. You're my whole world, (Y/N). I know I haven’t shown that lately nor have I been the husband you need and deserve, and words can never express how terrible I feel or how sorry I am. But I love you so much. I'm sorry if that’s hard to believe right now. I just love all of you and I want to take care of all of you," he said as he sat with his legs spread and his elbows on his knees.

"All of me?" you asked and moved a hand to your belly. Link broke into a smile and removed his hood. He pulled your sopping wet hood off and replaced it with his somewhat dry one. You grasped the material with a smile. The hood smelt like him.

"Yes, every bit of you and our future," Link replied as he placed his hand over your stomach. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove it. Please don’t leave me," he begged. "Please. I need you."

"Tell me what you're sorry for," you replied, not quite ready to forgive him.

"I'm sorry I didn’t consider your wants or needs first. I'm sorry I wasn’t there for the first ten weeks. I'm sorry you felt like I pushed you away. I'm sorry that I couldn’t just listen to you every time you said we needed to talk. I'm sorry that I said so many untrue and cruel things without even thinking. I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating. I'm sorry-"

"Link," you interrupted. "You are the biggest idiot sometimes."

The hero sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I know."

"Please just hold me." Link let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He moved himself against the tree and opened his lap to you. You pressed your back against his chest. Link wrapped his arms around you and let his cheek rest against your head.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked quietly.

"No. I love you, my hero," you said with a smile. "I know I wasn’t the best wife either. I shouldn’t have been so afraid and been more upfront with you. I'm sorry I was scared."

"You don’t have to apologize, my love. But we do need to talk about this," he said as his hands brushed across your stomach.

"How do you feel?" you nervously asked.

"I'm terrified. But the thought of raising a child with you? I really couldn’t be happier, my flower," Link said as his smile grew. "Stand up for me," he said. You looked at him curiously, but listened. Link stood with you. With the boyish smile you missed, Link placed his hands on your waist and lifted you up. You grabbed his arms and shrieked excitedly as he spun you in a circle. "My wife is pregnant!"

"Link, be careful!" you laughed. He put you back on your feet and pressed a kiss to your lips. It had been the first one in weeks and it felt so amazing. Link gently moved his lips against yours. They were just as soft as you remembered. He tangled his hands into your damp hair and pressed your head closer. You smiled against your lover's lips.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," he whispered against your lips with a glowing smile. "We're gonna be parents."

"I know. I'm so glad you're okay with this," you replied. You felt like the world had been lifted from your shoulders.

"Okay? I'm more than okay. I'm so excited," he giddily replied. "They're going to have your beautiful smile."

"And your gorgeous eyes," you replied. "They're going to be perfect." You suddenly remembered the letter Link read. "Link! The letter from Purah- what did it say?" A soft smile graced his features.

"She said we have no reason not to expect a healthy child," he said and pushed a piece of wet hair from your face. "So you knew you were pregnant when we went to Deya?"

"I did. I was just afraid that it would stress you out. I didn’t even know if I could carry the child because of my genealogy. I just didn’t want to add any stress to your duties here at the castle…"

"Hey, it's okay," Link said as he brushed the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip. "I understand why you didn’t. But please don’t forget that any struggle we have we handle _together._ When I married you, I agreed to that. And I stand by it. There is nothing in this world that you couldn’t tell me. I want the best for you and to take care of you," he explained. Your heart thumped happily for the first time in weeks.

"Link, I…"

"So here's what's going to happen. We're going to go back to the castle. We're going to get you cleaned up and make sure you're okay. I'm assuming this crack in the tree came from that hard head of yours," he teased. You didn’t even care that he was picking on you. You were too excited to have your husband back.

"That sounds great," you replied.

"I'm not finished. Then we're going to take the rest of the day today and, if need be, tomorrow off. We're going to spend some time together with just the two of us. We can talk about the baby as much as you want or as little. We're going to start with a nap and maybe some close cuddles, because I've missed those," Link said. Your smile grew as he continued talking. "Then tonight we'll go out for a ride together. I'll take you somewhere special. And there will be no talk of anything going on here at the castle. The next two days are about us and only us."

"I'd love nothing more than to spend some time with the man I fell in love with," you said and took his hands. He kissed each of your hands before replying.

"And I'm looking forward to spending the day with the woman I love and the child I've already fallen in love with."


	16. Chapter 16

Epona's hooves galloped across the grass as the sun rose over the horizon. While you told Link that you were okay to ride Elisabet, he insisted that you ride with him. He placed you aboard Epona and rode behind you. The feeling of your body pressed against his warmed his heart. He'd missed everything about you.

You leaned into Link's hold and smiled. Link pulled your hood back and pressed a kiss to your cheek. You smiled at your husband as he pulled you closer to his chest. You looked to your right to see Elisabet galloping beside the two of you. You couldn’t stop smiling. To have Link by your side again felt like the world was at peace once more.

You arrived at the stables together. Instead of boarding your own horses, Link handed them both off to the royal stable boys. They waved to you both as you turned and walked toward the castle. "So what are we doing first?"

"Well I think you could use a bath before we go anywhere," he teased as he nodded to your hair. You nudged him playfully.

"So we gather some clothes and head out to the river?" you asked. Link took your hand in his own as you walked into the castle.

"Actually, I thought you might like to try using the bath in the castle. I know I haven’t been around to escort you places, and I know you don’t feel comfortable exploring stuff like that on your own, so I figured I'd take you over there and show you how everything works," he said with a shrug. Stefano came running over to you both.

"Master Link, Miss (Y/N). I'm glad you're back. Impa needs a word with you both immediately," he said as he looked through the papers in his hand. You looked at Link and shrugged with a bittersweet smile. _So much for our plans,_ you thought wistfully.

"I'll be right there. Just head to our room and give me a few minutes, okay?" Link said and kissed your hand. You nodded and made your way down the hall. Link turned the opposite direction and headed towards Impa's room. You stepped into your room and gathered some clothing from your bag. Thankfully the castle servants did your laundry, so you hadn’t run out of clothes. It felt strange to be waited on, especially since you did everything on your own back at home.

You set the clothing on the bed. You sat down at the vanity and pulled the twigs and clumps of dirt from your hair. You hummed happily, despite your sore body. It was the first morning in a while you didn’t feel sick. While you knew it was scientifically impossible, you couldn’t help but think it was Link that fixed everything.

The door to your room opened and closed. You looked in the mirror to see Link. His bag was in his hands. He smiled at you and made his way over to you. "Is everything okay?" you asked and turned in the chair. He nodded and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"No worries at all. Impa is doing some research on what to do about Zelda. She's also decided to send the majority of the palace staff to a safe haven in Kakariko. They're packing to leave now. She wants as few people as possible in the castle while Ganon is here. All we can do now is sit back and wait for now. Ready to go down to the bath?" he asked and leaned on the chair. You nodded and looked up at him.

"Ready whenever you are."

"Let me change clothes and then we can head that way," Link said and made his way to your bed. You noted the items in his arms.

"So does this mean you're moving back into this room?" you asked and nodded to the bag in his hand.

"If the lady allows it," he replied and set his belongings down next to yours.

"I mean, we've only been married for four years. I just don’t know if I'm ready for this step," you said and shrugged playfully. Link rolled his eyes at you and pulled an old white shirt and an old pair of brown pants from his bag. He stripped off his Champion's Tunic and white undershirt and tossed them aside. You licked your lips as you admired your husband's bare chest.

"You can come over here and admire me if you'd like," Link teased you. You smirked at him and stood from your chair. You slowly made your way over to him. He set the clothing down and wrapped you in a hug. You pressed your head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Link left a lingering kiss on top of your head. "I love you."

The words were quiet and sincere. You sighed and wrapped your arms around Link's neck. "I love you too," you quietly replied. You stood in the embrace for a few minutes, trying to make up for the weeks of lost intimacy.

"Your hair smells like mud," Link said. You couldn’t help but laugh and stepped back from your husband.

"Maybe we should go fix that. Get changed so we can go," you replied. Link changed into his old clothes and grabbed your change of clothing. He offered his arm to you and you took it gratefully. You walked down the hall together to the bath. Link looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching before he slipped both of you inside the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

You approached the tub with an excited sigh. It was much fancier than the one you had back home. The golden tub was placed on top of hot rocks, which were kept hot with a fire under a grate below the tub. To the left, there was a large stained glass window with a white satin curtain in front of it. The curtain was thin enough that the colorful light splashed onto the floor, but thick enough that you couldn’t see into the room. Link set your clothes down on a table nearby and walked to the tub. He placed his hand in to make sure the water was a decent temperature. "I've never taken a bath in a tub like this. Is the water warm?" you asked.

"It's the perfect temperature. The rocks under the tub keep the water warm. You can make it colder or warmer by changing how much the fire is burning with this knob," he explained as he pointed out a knob on the stone wall. "The water comes from this right here," he said as he pointed out a hole in the wall. "I told the servants you wanted to use the tub before they took off, so the water should be fresh." You shrugged your clothing off piece by piece. It was still damp and covered in dirt. Link watched you with a smile.

"What?" you asked as you noticed his staring.

"You're just so beautiful and I can't believe I almost lost you," he said and shook his head. "Can you ever forgive me for what happened?"

"Only if you agree to accept my apology too," you replied with a smile. Link offered you his hand and helped you into the tub.

"I do, indeed." You sighed in pleasure as you settled into the water. Your head just peaked up over the surface of the water. Link placed his arms on the edge of the tub and leaned his head on top of them. He couldn’t help but smile at your peaceful expression. You looked so vulnerable and so genuine.

"This feels amazing. You were right, the water is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. Slide this way. Let me wash your hair," he said and rolled up his sleeves. Link grabbed a pitcher from the side of the tub and a bottle with a red liquid in it. You moved your body until you were facing away from Link. His breath was warm on your neck. "Close your eyes," he whispered. You did so and waited. You jumped a little in surprise when you felt the water splash over your head and soak your hair. You pushed your hair back with a chuckle.

Link poured the red liquid into his hand and rubbed it into your hair. His hands massaged your scalp and you moaned in delight. He ran his fingers through your hair as your closed your eyes and relaxed. "Do you feel okay? How's your head?"

"I was pretty sore from last night. I think a blast of lightning threw me into that tree," you said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess we're lucky that you're durable," he said with a laugh. You scoffed in reply. "But we should probably have you checked out soon anyway. I want to make sure you are healthy along with our little one," he said as he filled the pitcher with water again. "Close your eyes again."

"Maybe later? I'm looking forward to just spending some time together for now," you replied before Link dumped the water onto your head. He rinsed the soap from your hair and set the pitcher down.

"That sounds like a fair deal. Ready to hop on out and take a nap together?"

"In a minute. The water feels nice," you sighed and leaned your head back. Link chuckled and placed a kiss on your cheek.

"Okay, my flower. Do you mind if I stay?"

"Are you kidding? I hope you never leave my side again," you laughed. The statement made Link smile.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

After drying off and changing in the bathroom, you sat in your room on the bed. Link was drawing the curtains, making the room dark for a well-deserved nap. You climbed under the covers and snuggled up against the pillows. Link climbed into bed beside you and pulled you against his chest. "I missed this," you sighed. Link kissed your head.

"I agree. I sleep better with you now. I noticed that while we were apart," he explained. You tucked your head under his.

"I do, too. I haven’t slept well in weeks. I'm looking forward to this," you replied. Link shifted so you were face to face. He pressed his lips to yours in a lazy kiss. You returned it with the same amount of lazy passion. When you felt Link take your bottom lip between his teeth, a fire ignited in you. It was something you hadn’t felt in a month.

You rolled over to straddle Link. He let you and his hands drifted to you hips. You shifted on his lap as you thanked yourself for wearing a comfy skirt to nap in. Link broke the kiss and threw his head back as you rubbed against the bulge in his pants. "You know I don’t last long with your teasing," he said hoarsely. "I mean, are you going to be okay, with…" he trailed off and moved his hands across your belly.

"Link, I'm pregnant, not dying. Now won't you satisfy your sex starved wife?" you pouted. Link bit his lip as he admired you and your feistiness. You rocked your hips again and he let out a selfish moan. His hands traveled up your sides and his thumbs brushed across your nipples. You sighed blissfully and closed your eyes. Link took a handful of each breast and teased you through your loose shirt. His hands moved down to the hem of your shirt and pulled it off over your head. You weren’t wearing anything under the soft cotton shirt.

He carefully flipped you over so you were on your back and he hovered over you. Link's lips landed on yours in a passionate kiss. Your lips were warm against his soft ones. You lost yourself in the heat of the moment, forgetting that you were in a castle up against the worst nightmare again. Nothing mattered but Link and the things he was doing for your body.

His lips trailed away from your mouth and down your jaw. They stopped at the valley between your breasts and he licked his lips. You swallowed the lump in your throat and tried to catch your breath. Link worked his hot mouth across each breast, taking his time in reminding you that he loved them both. Your knuckles were already turning white from your grasp on the sheets.

Link trailed his tongue down to the top of your skirt. You gasped as his palm grazed the inside of your thigh. Link sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it into the growing pile of clothing. He leaned over you on his elbows. He dipped his body down over you and gave you a sloppy slow kiss. "I've missed you," he whispered into your ear. You shuddered in delight as his breath tickled your skin.

"I've missed you too." Link smiled down at you for a moment. You were so incredibly beautiful that he considered just putting your clothing back on and cuddling you into the next century. But the desire in his lower half couldn’t be satisfied until he was fully inside you again.

Link shifted and his growing erection pressed again your thigh. You rubbed your leg against his cock and he groaned into your neck. He ground his erection in your hot core and you threw your head back. "Link, please," you begged. Link chuckled lowly. He reached under your skirt and pulled your underwear off. He ran his index finger along the inside of your thigh, slowly getting closer to your aching need. You shifted, trying to find his fingers, but he pulled his hand back with a smirk.

"Ah ah. Stay still," he lectured you. You groaned and let your head flop back onto the pillows. He again started at the bottom of your thigh and worked his way up slowly. It was agonizing in every sense of the word. Your body wanted to twitch so badly it almost burned. His fingers danced lightly across your core, making your hips jump reflexively.

"Please Link, I'm desperate," you told him, eagerness dripping from your words. At last, his thumb found your favorite spot and started to tease you slowly. While it satisfied you to a degree, it wasn’t what you needed. It was like having an itch you couldn’t quite scratch. Your eyes met his as you whined. Link let you whine longer before slipping a finger through your folds. You moaned out again, tempted to flip the both of you over and ride him. Link chuckled as he watched your reactions. You really were his favorite toy sometimes.

"Do you need me?" he asked lowly. You nodded impatiently. Link sat back and pulled his pants off. He didn’t hesitate before sliding into you. He stilled inside of you as you moaned from being stretched. Your back arched as Link shifted inside of you. He took it as a signal to keep moving.

Link found a steady pace as he slid in and out of you. You grasped his shoulders and gasped for breath. You were swimming in pleasure. You dug your nails into his shoulder when he slipped a hand down to tease your weak spots. It had been weeks since you'd felt the pleasure you did in that moment. Link was starting to build the familiar coil in your belly.

"How are you so incredibly sexy?" he asked as he leaned over you. He moved his hips faster as you tried to form sentences.

"L-Link," you moaned. Link shifted and pounded deeper into you, hitting your favorite spot. Your hips jumped as you finally hit your peak. Fragments of words tumbled from your lips in a desperate plea for your head to stop spinning. You tightened around Link, making him tip over the edge with you.

After a moment, Link collapsed onto the bed beside you. You closed your eyes, instinctively rolled onto your stomach and laid your head on top of his chest. Link wrapped an arm across your back. He laced his fingers through your hair and let out a sigh of relaxation. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too. I'm so glad that you're by my side again."

"Me too, my flower. Me too." You started to slip into sleep until Link's voice shook your thoughts. "What position do you think got you pregnant?" You smirked against his chest. If your eyes were open, you would’ve rolled them.

"Go to sleep, Link."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Y'all really are the kindest readers an author could ever ask for.

When you started to stir from the nap, you felt exponentially better. You could still feel a shallow ache in your body, but the combination of the nap, the warm bath, and the pleasurable activities made things a lot better. You reached out to feel the warmth of your husband, but when your hand kept landing on empty sheets, you opened your eyes. Your heart sunk. Had it all been a dream?

"I'm right here, dear." You turned to the chair on the other side of the bed. Link was sitting a few feet from you in a comfy chair, a book in his lap and feet up on the bed. He gave you a warm smile as he stood. Link came to sit on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed the hair back from your face. You smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Really, really good," you said and reached up to take his hand. "How long was I asleep?"

"I think we slept a couple of hours. I didn’t want to wake you. I've only been sitting here thirty minutes or so," he explained. "Do you feel up to doing something together?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" you asked and sat up.

"Well, I took a quick trip down to the kitchen and it's completely empty. The staff has gone home for safety, but all the food and equipment is still there. I thought you'd like to make some food together and take it out to Lake Kolomo for the evening?" he said as he rubbed his neck. You could tell he was nervous. It was like being asked out all over again.

"That sounds wonderful, dear," you replied and stood from the bed. You were still wearing just your skirt and missing your undergarments. You collected your clothing and dumped it onto your bed. "What should I wear?"

"Maybe this?" Link suggested and offered a piece of light blue cloth to you. You'd never seen the fabric before. You felt the material in your hand. It was soft and warm.

"This is beautiful material. Where did you get it? Is it Zelda's dress?"

"Actually, it's yours. If you like it," Link shyly said. "I bought it for you a couple weeks back in Castle Town, when I was on a trip with Zelda. I know you haven’t gained any weight since getting pregnant, but I hope it fits. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you, but until lately that was a challenge," he said with a shrug. You smiled widely and took the fabric from his arms.

"Link, it's beautiful. Thank you," you said and reached up to kiss his cheek. His ears and cheeks were bright pink. Despite being married for four years, he still got flustered around you. It was the cutest thing.

You held the dress up and looked at it. It was light blue and floor length with long, flowing sleeves. The dress had an off-the-shoulder style and a shallow V-neck. The fabric was heavy and would keep you warm in the cool evening air. "I'll wear my tunic to the kitchen and then change before we leave. I don’t want to get anything on it. I love the dress. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Link replied as he kissed you sweetly. "Get dressed so we can go make a delicious meal. I'm starving," he said with a laugh.

"When are you not starving? I'm pregnant and you eat more than I do," you teased before getting dressed for what was left of the day.

* * *

You made your way down to the castle's kitchen. Just as Link said, it was completely empty. You lit the lights and pulled out a few of the recipe books from the shelf. Setting them down on the wooden counter, you flipped through them until you could decide what to make. "How about some meat and rice bowls? I think the castle has fresh meat still."

"And maybe some honeyed apples for dessert?" you suggested. Link smiled at you and nodded.

"It's perfect. I'll make some fresh bread to go with the bowls. Do you want to start on the meat and I'll tackle the bread?"

"That sounds like a plan of attack," you said and crossed your arms. "I accept, Commander Link," you said with a mock salute. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"If we're relying on royal titles, I believe you are Lady (Y/N), wife of the Commander of the knights," he said with a sweeping bow. You giggled and offered him your hand. He kissed it and winked at you. "My lady."

"My knight and hero," you said with a small laugh. "Will you do me the honor of making a meal with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier, my fair flower," he said with a glowing smile. Link stood as you couldn’t stop smiling. "Let's get cooking. The meat can be found in their freezer over there. The rice should be in those small bags on the shelf," he explained. You stepped off to start working on the dish.

You gathered the meat, some seasonings and rice and tossed them into a cooking pot. Link's back was against yours as he focused on making the bread. The meat was going to take a while to cook thoroughly, as the pot was barely hot. Once you got everything started for the meat, you turned to help Link with the bread. "Can I help?"

"Sorry dear, but you have fragile hands," Link teased. Your mouth hung open in mock offense. "It's hard to roll out dough like this." You gave him a tight-lipped smirk and picked up a handful of flour. Link, as unsuspecting as ever, didn’t see it coming. You tossed a handful of flour at him. It rained over him as he coughed in surprise. "(Y/N)!"

"Sorry, my fragile hands got a little… out of hand," you said with a snort. He glared at you. His hair was covered in flour. There were splotches of flour on his loose white shirt and some sprinkled on his gentle facial features. You couldn’t stop laughing. "You have a little something in your hair," you said through your laughter. Link raised an eyebrow and a smirk graced his face.

"I think you do too," he replied. Link tossed a handful of flour over you, coating you in even more flour than what was on Link. You spit flour out as Link laughed now. You shook your hair and flour flew everywhere, including onto Link. "Oh, that’s it. You asked for it." Link picked up another handful of flour and threw it at you. You dodged, missing most of the hit.

Link ran to the other side of the kitchen and hid behind a counter. You picked up more flour and threw it at him when he popped up to spy on you. You hit him square in the face and ducked behind your own counter. You heard him coughing and you laughed in reply. "Got you!"

To your surprise, there was no witty remark from him. It was unusual from him. He liked to tease and joke with you. You rolled onto your hands and knees and carefully crawled to the end of the counter. You peaked around the edge to see if Link was hiding, but there was no sign of him. _It probably wasn’t a good idea to play flour tag with someone who thrived on survival skills,_ you thought to yourself. The room was utterly silent.

"Boo." You looked up to receive a face full of flour. You ducked down as Link dumped a huge handful onto your head. You could hear his boyish laughter echoing off of the walls. You rolled away from him and scooped up flour off of the floors, dumping it into his left boot. He stepped back in surprise and tried to shake his foot from your flour assault. "That’s not fair," he whined like a child. You sat up on the floor and smiled up at your husband. "Truce?"

"Truce," you replied with a nod. Link extended a hand to you and helped you from the floor. He pulled you onto your feet and immediately into a close hug. "So much for the bath I took."

"That’s okay. Maybe we can wash off in the lake," he suggested. You snuggled closer to your flour-covered husband with a content sigh. "Just as long as you don’t burn the meat," he teased. His voice was low and soft in your ear. It was almost too distracting for you to even notice the slightly burning meat in the cooking pot.

"Oh crap!" you shouted and separated from Link. You stirred the meat and rice in the pot and barely saved it from burning. "Looks like we're saved." Link pressed his chest against your back and trapped you in between his arms. He leaned on the stove and took in the delicious aroma.

"That smells wonderful. Let me finish with the bread and the honeyed apples. You should go change," he said and kissed your flour-dusted cheek. You removed the rice and meat from the cooking pot and poured it into a bowl. Link took the pot from your hands. "I promise I've got it. Go get ready," he said with a smile. You nodded and slipped out of his embrace to go change.

* * *

You walked into the stables to find Link brushing through Epona's mane. Elisabet was resting in the stall next to Link. She looked exhausted. You held your dress up as you walked through the stables, afraid of getting it dirty. Link heard your footsteps approaching. "Hey, I think we'll have to take Epona out to the lake. Elisabet is still pretty spooked from…" his words trailed off as his eyes landed on you. You brushed your hair behind your ear shyly and looked down at the floor. "I, um," he tried to find words. "You are… so very beautiful," he sighed out and nervously rubbed his neck. Your cheeks flushed red.

"Thank you," you replied. Link set down the brush and walked over to you. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. "I love the dress. Thank you again."

"You look more stunning than I could have ever imagined, my flower," he said and took your hand before placing a kiss on the back of your hand. You loved how chivalrous knighthood made Link. He treated you like royalty when you knew you didn’t deserve it.

"Thank you, my noble hero," you said and curtseyed. "Are we ready to head out? The sunset is almost upon us."

"We are, however Elisabet is going to stay here. The stable boys left notes saying that she returned pretty spooked. I think another day off would be good for her. We'll ride Epona over. She won't mind," Link said and gave a smile to his stead.

"That sounds good. I'll sit with Elisabet later tonight. Let's get riding," you eagerly said. You enjoyed sharing a horse with your husband. It brought back a lot of fond memories.

Link led Epona out of the stables. He helped you onto his stead. You sat sidesaddle due to your long dress, but you didn’t mind. Once Link climbed up behind you, he wrapped an arm around you protectively. You instantly felt safe. "Is this okay? I know you don’t like riding this way," he said. You nodded.

"I trust you to keep me- us, safe," you replied and put a hand on your stomach. Link placed his hand over yours. His mind seemed to be somewhere far off as he looked at your belly. "Is everything okay?"

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" he asked quietly. You shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We won't know until they're born," you replied. Link looked up and met your eyes with a huge smile.

"Well either way, we made this child, so they're going to be perfect," he said and stole a kiss.

"We? I think I'm the pregnant one," you said and crossed your arms.

Link smirked at you. "Yeah, but I put them there, so I get partial credit," he teased and kicked Epona into a run before you could make any counter-arguments. You shook your head and leaned into his hold as you galloped towards the lake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the announcement about Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, today is a double chapter day!
> 
> (Also I am SO EXCITED for this game!!!)

You arrived to Lake Kolomo as the sun was just beginning to set. Link slowed Epona down and dismounted. He opened his arms to you as you slid down from the horse. Link steadied your dismount and wrapped his arms around you. He stole a quick kiss before rubbing his nose against yours. It left a tingling feeling in your stomach. He wrapped your hand in his and led you over to the lake. Link pulled a blanket out of his saddlebag and laid it out over the grass, about ten feet back from the lake.

You sat down beside him on the blanket and Link pulled the food from his bag. He handed you a bowl of meat and rice and a slice of fresh bread. You thanked him before digging into the meal. It was the best you'd had in weeks. The castle had been serving delicious food, but it didn’t compare to a homemade meal.

You sat in a companionable silence while you enjoyed the food. It was nice to be able to have dinner together again, not to mention alone. As you thought about it, you realized it was the first time you'd been alone and on good terms since the night of the ball. You snickered as you thought back to that night. "What's on your mind?" Link asked and nudged your shoulder.

"Just thinking. You know I did try to tell you, multiple times," you said with a small smile. Link sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, looking back on things I can definitely see that now. You know, it's funny. I had a dream you told me you were pregnant," he said with a light chuckle. You looked at your husband curiously.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It was after the night of the ball. You were talking to me, but I couldn’t react. It was like I was frozen in time," he said as he finished the last of his food. You lowered the fork from your mouth as you looked over at your husband.

"Link, I did tell you I was pregnant the night of the ball. You fell asleep before I could finish my sentence," you said with a look of disappointment. "Are you telling me that you heard me, thought you were dreaming, and instead of saying something you just moved on?" you asked with a chuckle.

Link snorted and lied back to look up at the sky. He gave a shrug. "Something like that. Zelda always said I could be dense when it came to you," he said with a laugh. You finished your own food and lied down beside him. "You know, I thought about you every day. Not a day went by where I didn’t think of you."

"Me too," you said and rolled your head to the side to meet his eyes. There was a look in them you didn’t see often. It was saved for the days he came home without a victory, the days he had flashbacks to events over a hundred years ago, and the days he felt he was at the bottom. You hadn’t seen it in a long while. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked quietly and rolled onto his side.

"I know that look. You're beating yourself up," you said and mimicked his posture. Link reached out and brushed the hair back from your face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Come here," he said. Link rolled onto his back and opened his arms to you. You lied on top of his chest as his hand found its way into your hair. You closed your eyes and revealed in the peace. The sun was gone and the stars were beginning to light up the night sky. The restless crickets chirped in time with Link's heartbeat, which pounded steadily against your ear. "I hope you know I didn’t avoid you because I was mad at you," he started. "I was afraid I had upset you. I knew I'd been busy and I assumed something happened while I was away. When I found you asleep on the balcony, I feared the worst and thought some time apart would be good for you. I thought that if you wanted to talk about it, you'd come looking for me.

"Looking back, I would have done things differently. I'm sorry I wasn’t there to support you more blatantly. Once I'm done, I want to hear everything that has happened over the past few weeks. I can imagine you have a lot to get off of your chest."

"I do," you quietly replied as you listened.

"Good. I thought I was going to be able to turn things around, but when I couldn’t find you the next day, I got worried. I knew you wouldn’t go far, as Elisabet was still there and so was your stuff, but I assumed you were hiding from me. I had a feeling Zelda knew more than I did, but since she truthfully did sound sick I didn’t suspect that she was up to anything. I got busy with helping her so I knew I would just have to keep my eye out for you. It hurts me to know that I couldn’t take care of you that day," he said as his hand momentarily stilled in your hair before continuing to comb his fingers through it.

"I'm sorry. I was sort of a mess. I don’t think you would’ve wanted to see it," you said with a joking tone. Link moved his hand from your hair to your waist temporarily to give you a squeeze.

"Mess or no mess, I love you, and I will always take care of you," he said and pecked the top of your head. You smiled and snugged closer to his warmth.

"I love you too."

"You can't imagine how foolish I felt when I watched you ride away with Zelda. It was clear then that she knew more than I did. I didn’t know what I did wrong, but I knew it was only getting worse. I told myself that when you came back, we would sit down and talk. But when I found your necklace abandoned on the vanity, I thought whatever happened was unfixable, and it hurt worse than any physical trial I've ever suffered through. I unfortunately fell asleep before you returned, but when I woke up you were there on the floor beside me. I wasn’t sure if you'd collapsed there or didn’t want to share the bed, but you were peacefully asleep so I didn’t disturb you.

"Then there was the night I found you under the castle. Hylia, (Y/N), I made you run through dark wreckage while you were pregnant. You can't let me do things like that. We might need to set some restrictions here," he said with a sigh as he trailed his hand across his face. "No wonder you couldn’t keep up."

"Wait, how did you find me anyway?" you asked and looked up at him. The thought hadn’t dawned on you until now. You had been too focused on not dying. You sat up as Link started explaining.

"I couldn’t sleep, so I took a stroll through the castle. Something felt wrong. It was one of those gut feelings from my appointed knight days. When I walked through the throne room, I noticed the hole in the wall. I grabbed a torch and starting making my way down into the passage. I didn’t expect to find you there. You can't scare me like that," Link said before giving a heavy sigh and looking up to the stars. "I thought you were going to die," he muttered quietly. You took his hand in between your own hands and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm okay."

"I know. It's just hard to remember that sometimes. You were so cute when you were all sleepy after our adventure. Holding you brought me so much comfort and hearing that you wanted to talk gave me hope. After I put you back to bed, I went to find Impa. The ride made me think of you. In fact, Cottla and Koko were disappointed you weren’t with me," he said as you pulled flowers from the ground near the picnic blanket. You were arranging them in Link's hair while listening to his side of the story. He didn’t seem to mind.

"I miss those two," you sighed out.

"They miss you too. They asked when I would bring my own children to play with them," Link said with a twinkle in his eye. "I guess I can tell them soon now."

"Aw, are you not a good enough playmate anymore?" you asked with a snort. Link scoffed in reply.

"Of course I am. Truthfully, the comment sat in my mind for most of the ride back. I still wanted to talk with you, but things were getting more complicated by the minute. Impa wanted to speak with you immediately. Hey, I also can't believe you falsely accused me of hitting you," Link said with a mixture of sadness and hurt. "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I know, but Zelda wasn’t reacting to anything else. I'm sorry I made you look bad," you said with a sad smile and tucked another flower into your husband's hair. "And I'm sorry I didn’t just trust you from the beginning. I thought you were overreacting and you obviously weren’t. I know I should have placed my trust in you, but the idea seemed so crazy. I promise I'll do better next time," you said, taking a pause from the flowers to admit your wrongs.

"That's okay. I probably would’ve felt the same way in your shoes. I forgive you," Link replied as a gentle smile graced his face. It faded just as soon as it appeared. "I should also apologize for opening your mail," he said as he winced. "I just assumed it was something for us."

"I understand. I would’ve done the same thing. I forgive you too, you know," you said and sat back. Link's hair was full of white daisies. If it annoyed him, he hadn’t shown it. You found it comforting to run your fingers through his golden locks.

"And that brings us to now. I of course wish you would’ve told me sooner, but I understand why you didn’t. Just know that I will always love you and nothing can change that. We're a team and we can handle this together," he said as he took your hand lazily and gave it a squeeze. You leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. You felt your tension melt away by the second.

"I will always love you too, even when you do dumb things," you said with a smile against his lips. Link laughed and sat up, most of the flowers falling from his hair. "I was looking at our home before we left. I think we can make a room under the stairs in the storage area," you said as you turned your body to face the lake. Link moved to sit behind you, stretching a leg out on each side of your hips. He slid forward until his chest was against your back and placed his hands on your stomach, tracing shapes slowly.

"That sounds perfect. Do you have a name in mind yet?" Link asked as he kissed your bare shoulder. You sighed contently in his hold.

"No, not yet. Your opinion matters too," you replied.

"I know. I just didn’t know how much I'd missed. Is there anything else I should know?" he asked as he hooked his chin on your shoulder. As you thought about it, you looked out at the crystal lake. The stars reflected off of it, making the water look like a pool of night sky. A part of you longed to swim among the stars. You thought about your growing stomach and knew your child probably wouldn’t appreciate a long cold soak in the lake at night. "Dear?"

"Sorry. I just got lost in thought. No, I don’t really know much about our child apart from what Purah said," you replied casually.

"It doesn’t need to be about the baby. I've missed my wife for weeks. Something must have happened in that time," he said curiously. You thought about the women from the town and the nightmare-turned-vision you'd had. You thought of the shadows you'd seen in the castle and Zelda's confession that she no longer trusted herself. You opened your mouth to deny him, but stopped when he spoke instead. "No more secrets, please," Link begged quietly as he placed a butterfly kiss on your neck.

"Well I can't go back into Castle Town, like, ever. I think I've been having nightmares that could be visions. They started after Zelda confided in me about her own troubles," you admitted. It all came out like word vomit. Link hummed and slowly moved his hands up from your stomach to your shoulders.

"Well, let's start with Castle Town. I didn’t realize you went."

"I decided to go the day you and Zelda had a fight. It was awful," you said and blew a piece of hair from your face, trying to distract yourself from the memory. "I got recognized a lot."

"I thought you knew that was going to happen?" Link asked. When you got married, Link had sat you down and told you a lot of things were going to happen because you were his wife. He told you what to expect for the most part, but it wasn’t anything you'd give up your marriage for.

"I did, but everyone asked me about you. You know I love to brag about you, but everyone wanted to know personal things about you. It was just a huge invasion of privacy and I was miserable. Then these girls accused me of marrying you for the fame," you said with a sigh.

"You mean you married me because you actually love me?" Link asked. You could hear the playful tone in his voice. It made you crack a smile.

"Yes, I did. It was just hard to feel like such a last place trophy," you said and closed your eyes.

"I don’t think you're a trophy at all. You're not a prize to be won," he said and kissed your cheek. "What's important to know is that you are mine and I love you endlessly, regardless of whatever some stupid townsfolk say. Tell me about these nightmares."

"They started when we arrived out here to the castle. I had a dream that Zelda was possessed by something evil and she tried to kill us both. That night, I found…it," you choked out, unable to say his name.

"That must have been hard. I'm sorry that you had to go it alone," he said as he tucked his head into your neck. His soft words brought you some peace of mind. Your thoughts drifted to what Zelda had confided in you.

"Link, there's something else you probably should know," you said and looked out to the horizon. "I think Zelda knew she was possessed. She knew something was wrong. She told me that she felt strange, and that she was having constant nightmares that were so real they felt like memories to come. She didn’t want to admit anything to you because she was afraid you'd overreact or jump to a conclusion too quickly. I hope you know she does trust you," you said and craned your neck to look at your husband. For a second, you got lost in his blue eyes. They reflected the glowing stars above you.

"I had a feeling you knew more than I did. The way you two gossip? It doesn’t come as a surprise," he teased you good-naturedly. You smiled in relief. You were afraid to stir the pot any further and fall back into a fight all over again. "She made you promise to imprison her, didn’t she?"

"Yes," you quietly replied.

"Tricky Zel," he said with a chuckle. "She always was sneaky. I'm glad you were able to help," he said and resumed tracing shapes on your tummy. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked after a moment.

"What do you want?" you asked and returned your gaze to the lake in front of you.

"I'm not sure. I think either way they're going to have your beautiful eyes," Link said. You could hear the smile in his voice as your cheeks turned pink.

"Well, they're definitely going to be courageous, like you are, but are probably going to get into a lot of trouble. No weapons until they're at least ten."

"Eight," Link countered as his smile grew. "No bows until they're ten."

"Fine," you sighed. You stood slowly from the blanket and stretched. Link watched you with a lazy smile. The moon gave you a glowing silhouette. It framed your curves shown off by the dress Link bought. It made you appear to have a glowing magic aura. Link concluded he could probably sit here the rest of the night, just watching you.

You removed your shoes and let your bare feet pitter across the dirt. You lifted the edge of your dress slightly and let the cool water of the lake submerge your feet. You turned and gave Link a smile. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You were as beautiful as a goddess. "Want to join me?" you quietly asked.

"Sure," he replied after a moment. Link pulled his boots off and rolled his pants up as much as possible. He made his way over to you and slowly stepped into the cold water. As he moved, he disturbed the water, making the stars shimmer as the lake rippled. Hateno never got dark enough to stargaze like you could here in Hyrule Field.

"It's so beautiful out here. We never get to see this many stars back home. I hope I can find a book about them in the castle's library to take back with us. I'm sure Zelda won't mind if I borrow it," you said and looked up at the sky. Link chuckled beside you.

"You know, I can also tell you about the stars."

"Really?" you said as your head snapped to him. You looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "What do you know?" Link moved to stand beside you. He waded carefully through the water until you were hip to hip. You both stood calves-deep in the lake and stared up at the sky.

Link pointed to a seemingly bright star above you. "See that one? The brightest star?"

"Yes," you replied as you followed his point.

"That is the North Star. It's the brightest of all the stars. There's a legend about it, if you'd like to hear it," he said with a shrug. You smiled in delight.

"Yes, please."

Link cleared his throat before beginning his tale. His eyes focused on the stars as you patiently listened. "A long time ago, there was a fair maiden, the daughter of a powerful sorcerer, who came from a wealthy family. She fell in love with a lowly peasant boy, a thief. He loved her dearly as well. Every night, they would sneak off together and enjoy the stars, naming and counting each and every one. They both found that they loved one particular star, The North Star, the most, and decided they wanted to get married under that star.

"But when her father found out about their secret romance, he was furious, and separated the two lovers instantly. Before they were separated, the young maiden told her lover that no matter where they were, the stars could bring them together, and whenever they looked up into the sky, he could see the same moon and stars as she could. Her father found out about this as well, and cast a spell that made the stars move with the seasons. He banished the thief far away from their land, hoping to separate the two lovers forever."

"That's terrible," you said as your smile fell.

"But the young maiden was learning magic too. She had just enough magic so that she could stop the movement of one star- The North Star. She hoped that he would recognize the star and follow it. That very night, she ran away from home and walked towards The North Star. After what felt like years of walking and struggling to survive, the two lovers met under The North Star in a beautiful garden. They lived the rest of their lives together there, always being known as 'star-crossed lovers' to those who knew their tale," Link finished as he turned to you. You gazed up at the stars with an open mouth. They were strange- always constant, but always a mystery. They invoked the spirit of adventure in you.

"Where did you hear such a legend?" you asked curiously. Link shrugged and rubbed his neck. He was clearly embarrassed that you were so interested in his story.

"You pick things up when you travel, I guess. A lot of stories were traded over a cooking pot on cold nights."

"What made you remember this particular story?" you asked as you turned to him. He pulled his attention from the sky to you. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you close into his warmth.

"Well, I truly had forgotten it until I met you. On nights I was away from Hateno, it was comforting to know you were looking at the same stars I was. It made me remember the legend and helped me realize nothing could keep us apart," he said with a loving smile. You returned it happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my fair maiden."


	19. Chapter 19

The sunlight warmed your face as it snuck in through the curtains. You stirred quietly with a smile. You traced your hands across the familiar bare chest pressed up against you and hoped you could stay forever in that exact moment. "You're awake."

"I am," you replied. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my flower. You know we can't stay here all day," he said with a sigh. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Lazy," you replied and slowly blinked your eyes open. Link, donning the cutest bedhead, was smiling down at you.

"Hopefully not too lazy. We've got to get things done today. We need to go meet with Impa, and I'd like to go see Zelda today. Plus we should have the doctors make sure you're okay," he said as he traced the curve of your jaw with the pad of his thumb.

"That seems like a lot. Can't someone else be the Hero of Hyrule today?" you groaned and pressed closer against Link. You felt his chest shake as he laughed.

"It unfortunately doesn’t work like that, princess. Come on. We can get you down to the doctor's first so we can get that over with. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked as he brushed the hair back from your sleepy face. The question made your heart race. You knew it was just a check up, but it would be the first time Link was actually involved in the pregnancy. You eagerly nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Sure. Let's get dressed then," he said and sat up, taking his warmth with him. You pouted at him and snuck further under the covers. The cool breeze was slipping through the curtains. Autumn was almost over, brining on a cold winter season. Link chuckled and looked down at you. "What's the pout for?"

"We were cuddling," you said in a child-like voice, continuing to pout. Link shook his head at you and smiled.

"You are something else," he finally admitted. You returned his smile as he snuck back under the covers with you. You gleefully laughed as Link pulled you against his side again. "Five more minutes, then that’s it."

"Yes, Commander, sir."

* * *

It didn’t surprise Link that five minutes turned into another hour of clothes thrown across the room and bare skin against his. He was well aware of how much time he'd missed with you and he was going to do everything he could to make up for that lost time.

When you finally got dressed and ready for the day, Link walked with you arm in arm to the castle's infirmary. There wasn’t much going on, save for a few soldiers resting off some minor injuries. The shorter Hylian man looked up in surprise to see the two of you walk in. "Master Link, Miss (Y/N). What can I do for you both today?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. His white lab coat was in pristine condition- a clear sign that the infirmary had been slow lately.

"Can we speak with you, privately?" you asked and looked at the solider resting in a bed on the other side of the doctor. He was clearly eavesdropping. The doctor gave you a curiously look, but said nothing. He nodded and gestured for you to follow him. Link let go of your arm and let you follow in front of him.

The doctor led you back into a separate stone room. There was a cot, a desk, and some Sheikah technology sitting in the corner. It glowed orange, a sign that it hadn’t been used in a while. You sat with Link on the cot and the doctor sat across from you. "What can I help you with?" Your knee fidgeted nervously. When you looked up at Link, he was giving you a reassuring smile. You could see the excitement hiding in his eyes.

"Well, we don’t want the word to get out yet, but I'm pregnant." You turned your head away from Link to look at the doctor. For a moment, there was a look of surprise on his face before it was replaced with pure joy.

"How wonderful! Congratulations to you both. When are you due?"

"Not for another six months or so. We just wanted to come in and make sure everything was okay," you said as you fidgeted nervously. Link found your hand and gave it a squeeze. It took the weight of the world from your shoulders to finally have him by your side again.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help. Master Link, would you like to stay or wait outside?"

"He's going to stay," you replied, not giving Link a chance to answer. He didn’t seem to mind.

For the next thirty minutes, the doctor ran several routine tests to ensure the safety of your child. Link stood by you the entire time, his hand not leaving yours for a second. You found yourself more excited about the upcoming addition to your family with Link next to you.

You sat up on the cot and adjusted your skirt. Link sat down beside you again across from the doctor. He was making some notes on a clipboard as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You look to be in great health, Miss (Y/N). You have no reason not to expect a healthy child. In a few weeks, you should be able to hear the heartbeat," he said with a grin and an excited look towards you. He handed you a small bag full of things he'd grabbed from his office. "This just has some pain killing elixirs in it, in case your feet or back start hurting within a few weeks. It also has a stethoscope in it. You can use it to hear your child's heartbeat in a short while.

"In a few weeks, we also might be able to tell what the sex of your child would be. If you'd like to find out, don’t hesitate to come back. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with at any point." The doctor extended a hand to you and you stood and took it gratefully. Link followed your actions. He led you back out of the infirmary and you waited until you were out of sight of the others before almost jumping on Link.

"I'm so excited!" you called out to him. He broke into a huge grin and wrapped you in a hug.

"You have no idea the amount of joy I'm feeling. It's beyond comparable to anything I've ever felt. I'm so glad both of you are okay." Link buried his face into your neck and let out a sigh. You felt the muscles of his back and shoulders relax as he came to terms with the fact that everything was going to be okay.

Footsteps echoed down the stone hallway, making Link take a step back from you. You tucked the bag into your tunic as a knight approached quickly. "Master Link. Miss (Y/N). Impa is looking for you both. She needs to speak with you immediately." You looked at one another as worry spread across your face. You could see it in Link's eyes, but he was better at remaining stone-faced than you were.

"We're on our way."

* * *

Link knocked on the door to Impa's room before gently pushing it open. Your eyes widened at the sight before you. The room was littered with books and papers, some looking hundreds of years old. Impa's notes were strewn across the room, something very unlike the wise elder. Impa was resting in a chair at the table in the room. Her eyes opened when the two of you walked in. "I am glad things are well again. I can see the tension has eased," she said with a smile. Link found your hand and gave it a squeeze. You smiled up at him. "Please, join me."

You sat across from Impa at the table while Link sat beside her. She had many books open on the table in front of her. "I have been reading ancient texts for many days now. I believe I may have found a way to expel Ganon from Zelda, but it is going to take months of training and a combined effort of a handful of people. Link has told me you are expecting, so I do not want to put too much on your shoulders dear," Impa said as she addressed you. "Congratulations to the both of you, as well."

"Don’t worry. I'll be able to handle it," you reassured her.

"I do not doubt you, but even I do not know what Ganon is fully capable of. By the time we are able to put this plan into motion, you may be almost due. I do not wish to put your child in danger. For this reason, I have done my best to place you in a safe location for all of this," she explained. You tried to fight the frustration building in your gut. You knew she had a fair point, but you weren’t going to admit it.

"What do you have in mind?" you asked, diverting from the topic slightly.

"You remember Yunobo, the Goron who helped you take down Vah Rudania, Link?" Link nodded. You had never been to Eldin yourself, but Link had told you tales of the Goron people and of Yunobo. "I found it curious that he inherited Daruk's powers due to being an heir to Daruk. I did some research and have reason to believe that any descendant or blood relative of a Champion could possess their predecessor's powers."

"Sidon…" you muttered. "Who else did you find?"

"Lady Riju is a descendant of Lady Urbosa. A great great niece, in fact. Teba, from the Rito Village? He is also related to Revali. I believe that is why these people were the ones able to help you years ago, Link. With some training, the three of them could possess the same powers gifted to you," Impa explained and gestured to Link. He leaned in curiously.

"What does this mean for the Queen?" Link asked.

"With their powers, I believe that these new champions could expel Ganon from Zelda. Yunobo will be able to protect the four new champions. Teba can remove Ganon's presence with a combination of the right spell and a gale as strong as Revali's. Lady Riju can use her fury to destroy Ganon. Sidon can heal Zelda if she is hurt during the process." You spent a few moments swallowing Impa's words. It seemed possible.

"Why not just have Link remove Ganon from Zelda? Even thought they're limited, he has the same abilities that the new champions would take months learning," you suggested. You never wanted to put your husband in danger, but it seemed much simpler that way.

"Link has another task. While we can remove Ganon from Zelda, he will return if he still lingers under the castle. At the exact moment Ganon is removed from the Queen, Link will have to destroy him underneath the castle using the sword that seals the darkness. It will be our only moment of weakness. Unfortunately, you will have to go it alone. I do not think it is wise to have (Y/N) join you," Impa explained to Link.

"I agree," he replied and squeezed your hand under the table. "Impa is right. We don’t know what Ganon is capable of in his new form."

"Very well. I will summon the new champions at once. Please remember that there is to be no talk of this plan outside of this room. The knights talk and if Zelda hears of this plan, Ganon might too, and our plot will fail before it can begin. I trust you both," she said with a nod. You nodded in agreement and stood from the table with Link. "For now, I recommend you both take it easy and rest. We've got a long few months ahead of us."

* * *

Link made his way down to the lockup alone. He'd asked you to rest in your room before taking a walk through the garden together. He needed to apologize to Zelda on his own.

Link approached the guards at the entrance of the lockup, who stepped aside wordlessly for him. He walked down to the end of the cold stone room and to the cell at the end. He hadn’t been able to visit her since her imprisonment and he had been worried about her wellbeing.

When he laid eyes on her, he realized he was right to worry. Zelda looked thinner and paler. She looked exhausted and dirt was smudged across her cheek. Link crouched and held onto the bars in front of him. "Zel?" The Queen's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Link," she breathed out happily before her smile fell. "You shouldn’t be down here. I could hurt you, really hurt you this time."

"I think I can take that risk," he replied with a chuckle.

"I can't believe I almost killed you," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes for a moment. "I am so sorry, Link."

"I actually came here to apologize to you," he admitted and looked down at the floor. The statement sent Zelda into a state of surprise.

"Me? I think there are other people you need to apologize to first-"

"I already spoke to my wife. Things are great," Link said with a light chuckle and a smile. "I've missed her a lot."

"She missed you too," Zelda replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I wanted to apologize because you had to do my job for several weeks. I'm not mad at you for keeping her pregnancy from me. I know you were just being a good friend," he said. Zelda crawled over to the bars to sit in front of Link.

"Are you excited?"

"I am, more than I ever imagined I could be," Link replied and fidgeted with the wedding band on his finger. "She's really excited, too. I know you'll make for a great aunt," he joked.

"And you're going to be a great father, Link. You should go, before the guards get suspicious or anything else happens," Zelda warned. Link stood from the cell and turned to walk away, but stopped and looked at the Queen over his shoulder.

"Do you remember what you told me after that night we hid out from the storm, under the big oak tree? We talked about my father."

Zelda thought for a moment. Memories from a hundred years ago were hard to recall. "I don’t know, 'why are you always eating all of the good food?'" she joked with a shrug.

"You told me that it would be good for me to find others to trust, to open up to. You said that you understood why I stayed silent, but that I couldn’t carry the burden alone forever."

Zelda waited a moment for him to continue before prompting him to. "And?"

"Thank you for that advice. I don’t think I'd have my wife or my child without it."


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks had gone by since Impa sent word for the new champions. While three of them had written back, Teba was still mysteriously quiet. You had a feeling he wasn’t ready to fulfill his role as this century's Champions. You, of course, understood. Teba had a family he supported in the Rito Village. You placed your hand over your stomach and looked out to the distance, where you could barely make out the peak of Vah Medoh.

You were now four months into pregnancy and the bump had barely started to show. You knew the rumors were flying around wildly in the Royal Guard units, which likely meant they'd reached the town. You were just glad people were focused on that instead of the monster living under the castle.

Word had not gotten out about Ganon, although there was a lot of suspicion about the castle staff suddenly being forced to flee. You didn’t think people could even consider Ganon returning, which was a good thing. The last thing you wanted was mass hysteria. "Hey. Didn’t think I'd find you out here." You turned to meet the gorgeous blue eyes of your husband. You were standing on one of the balconies from Zelda's room, enjoying the late morning breeze.

"Just enjoying the view, even more so now I might add," you teased and stole a kiss. Link's ears turned pink as he smiled. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"For me, just Impa and the knights," he replied and crossed his arms. "But probably something different for you."

"Link, I'm only four months along. I can still do things," you scoffed. He chuckled.

"I know. Someone actually came to visit you today," he said as his smile grew. You looked at him curiously.

"Me? Who?" Link nudged his head to the left, back inside Zelda's room. You gave him another curious look before stepping back into the room. You stopped in your tracks as you froze in excitement. "Prima!"

"Hi," she sheepishly replied. You found your movement again and quickly wrapped her in a huge hug. She gleefully returned the hug as you smiled excitedly.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I know you weren’t doing so well when you left Hateno. When you didn’t come home, I got worried and decided to make sure you were okay myself. I rode out here without a real plan. The guards obviously were hesitant to let me in, but luckily for me Link was passing by and recognized me. I think I'd still be stuck outside throwing rocks at your window or something if not for him," she snickered. Link joined the two of you inside and placed a hand on the small of your back.

"Take a day off. You’ve more than earned it. I'll cover for you," he told you. You nodded before he stole a kiss on your cheek. "Good to see you, Prima," he nodded to her before walking out of Zelda's room and back down the hall. Prima watched him go curiously.

"Hylia, (Y/N), he is so good looking. Unless he's still being cold to you, in which he is not cute at all and a huge asshole," she quickly added. You laughed and hooked your arm in Prima's. You started to lead her back into the hallway.

"No, things are really great now. I'd love to catch you up on everything. How long are you staying for?"

"Just for the day. I don’t want to leave Leop with too much responsibility for too long," she joked. "This place is huge. How do you not get lost all the time?"

"Believe me, I do. Let's go sit in the gardens. The weather is perfect today."

* * *

You moved a pawn forward on the wooden chessboard. Prima looked curiously at her own white wooden pieces before making a move in return. "Things are good then?" she asked and looked up at you.

"So much better, although it was not an easy road to get there. After Hateno, things just got worse and worse here until we got into this huge fight. He was obviously upset that ten weeks had gone by and he didn’t know I was pregnant. I took my horse out in the storm and got caught in the rain. Link found me and we talked for a few days after that. Things have been really great ever since," you sighed and moved a black chess piece.

"How's the Queen?" Prima asked curiously.

"Not great, unfortunately. Although from your tone, it sounds like you already knew that." You gave Prima an inquisitive look. "What do you know?"

"Word spreads. It's all the rage in Hateno right now, especially at the inn. Every traveler has their own theory and their own story to tell about it. According to them, she's gone insane and locked herself in the dungeon or something. I also heard she ran away and she left the kingdom to Link and, by association, you."

"Well, that’s only partially true," you chuckled and countered Prima's move.

"Part of me wants you to say you're Queen because that would be super cool, but I also don’t ever want you to leave Hateno, so please don’t tell me that’s true."

"It's not, but Zelda is having some strange things going on and she did lock herself in the dungeon for the time being. I go to see her every other day or so," you told her. Prima looked shocked.

"Well, don’t let that news ever spread to Hateno. I will lose several bets. In addition, please do not say another word about the Queen. You know how I feel about classified information," she warned and moved her chess piece. "So are you in charge of the kingdom then?"

"Not really, no. Link took over the Royal Guard. Impa from Kakariko Village is here, too. There are a few people who were involved in the battle a few years ago that are hopefully coming out to help as well. It should be an interesting few months," you said with a shrug.

"A few months? When are you coming home? It's so boring without you," Prima whined. You gave another shrug and a chuckle.

"Who knows? Hopefully sooner than later. I'd rather the baby be born in Hateno than out here," you said and subconsciously placed a hand on your belly.

"Ugh, I'm so excited for you both! So is Link excited, too?"

"Very much so. He's definitely been a little more hesitant to send me places on my own now, but I think the more pregnant I get, the more he's going to refuse to let me out of his sight," you said and pushed your knight forward. "Checkmate."

"How did you get so good at this? I never see you play."

"I play with Zelda pretty often here at the castle, but I'm not good enough to beat her," you laughed. "Thanks for coming all the way out here. It is really great to see you. How are things back home?"

Prima sat back from the chessboard and gave a shrug. "Not much has changed. Manny still comes by often. I don’t know how much longer I can tell him no before I hit him," she scoffed. You smiled. Prima never changed. "Travelers come and go. A few return often. That crazy conspiracy lady is there right now," she chuckled.

"What was her name again? Laticia?"

"Yeah, that sounds right. That group of treasure hunters just left last week, and… that’s about it," she said and quickly smiled.

You narrowed your gaze at her. "You're hiding something. Spill," you demanded and leaned forward.

"What? Nonsense. Hiding something? From you? I would never." Prima quickly brushed you off and found interest in the flowers out in the garden.

"Who is he?" you asked with a growing smile. She bit her lip and thought for a moment.

Prima shoved her face into her hands bashfully before speaking. "His name is Regan. He's a treasure hunter from Lurelin Village. He started coming by about a month ago to spend the night at the inn. He comes more often now and stays multiple nights. He's so cute and I've got the worst crush on him."

"Prima! That’s so cute!" you cheered with an excited smile. "Do you think he likes you?"

"I'm not sure really. He's been visiting a lot. He spends a lot of time at the front desk, talking to me," she admitted shyly. "But maybe he's just overly friendly. It's hard to tell. I'm not very good at this stuff." You'd never seen Prima so quiet. She was usually the life of the party. To see her so embarrassed by a _boy_ was amusing to say the least.

"Well I'll have to meet him when I get back to Hateno. I'm happy for you. It's nice to see you so excited over a guy." You paused for a moment and chuckled. "Is this what it was like for you when I gushed over Link?"

Prima's dreamy look quickly shifted into one of offence. "Oh, Hylia, no. You were so much worse. Link was all you could think about for weeks. I watched you daydream more than you worked. And every time Link would come by he would just smile at you wordlessly, like you were the only person in existence. It was exhausting," she groaned. You knew she was teasing.

You both took a moment admire the flowers of the garden before Prima spoke again. "So have you found out any more information about your lineage? Did Purah write you?"

"She did. She said we had no reason not to expect a healthy child. As far as my parents go, I haven’t had time to leave the castle and do any real research, and at this point I don’t think I could make time even if I wanted to. The castle doesn’t have many resources on the Zora people unfortunately. Sidon is arriving soon, so I'm hoping he might be able to give me some more information on my father at the least."

"How old is that prince?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I have no idea," you replied with a shake of your head. "But I do know he was a child over a hundred years ago before Calamity Ganon arrived, so pretty old," you laughed. Prima nodded and looked out onto the horizon.

"Have you been through Castle Town yet? I've heard it's quite the hotspot for trade," she asked you. You grimaced as you thought back on your trip through that misery.

"Yeah, I have. I don’t really have plans on going back for a while, at least not until the little one is born." You placed your hand over your belly.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, people quickly recognized me, not for my involvement in the war, but for being Link's wife. A lot of female shopkeepers had some interesting questions and comments." You grimaced again as you thought of the shopkeeper that had asked about your sex life. "Plus I have a good feeling there are a lot of women in town that aren’t happy with my husband's choice in a wife," you sighed out and looked down at the ground.

"What? They bullied you? Oh, absolutely not," Prima said and stood. You scrambled to your feet to quickly stop any plan that was forming in her head. "I am going to give them a piece of my mind. Who were they? Where can I find them?"

"Prima, slow down. I can't go back into Castle Town while I'm pregnant. I'm sure there are rumors already flying around, but with everything going on with Zelda, the last thing the castle needs is more gossip. Plus I'm not ready to be the headline of the Rumor Mill," you explained as you grabbed her arms. Prima clearly didn’t approve.

"What did Link say about all of this?"

"I didn’t really give Link all the details. When it happened, we weren’t on the best of terms and I'd rather just move on from all of it," you said with a shrug. She thought for a moment as she stared you down. Prima dropped her crossed arms and sighed.

"Alright, fine. But if someone does something like that to you again, I will destroy them. Or at least, whatever is left of them after Link gets ahold of them," she said with a smirk. The sun was going down in the distance when you looked back out on the horizon again. "I should get going. The ride is far and I should be most of the way home before nightfall. Will you be alright?" Prima asked as she took your hands.

You released her grip and wrapped her in a hug. "I will, thank you. It was so wonderful to see you. Thank you for riding all the way out here just for little old me," you told her with a smile and stepped back.

"Of course." You noticed a figure walking around the corner towards you and Prima. Your smile grew when you noticed your favorite blond approach. Prima noticed your far off gaze and turned to see Link. She looked back at you with a disapproving look and a shake of her head. "See? Nothing has changed. You two still look at each other with the same goofy grin."

"Oh, stuff it," you scolded her playfully as Link approached.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I was just about to fix dinner in the kitchen. Did you want to join us, Prima?" Link offered to her. She politely smiled and shook her head.

"I wish I could, but I need to get home before it gets much darker. It was good to see you, and if you ever make her cry again, I will kill you," Prima said with a glowing smile. Link swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. On the outside, he didn’t seem concerned. He was an amazing swordsman, but deep inside he knew that threat was very real and very valid.

"Understood," he replied with a smirk. Prima wrapped you in another hug before saying her goodbyes and leaving the castle grounds. Link turned to you as your stomach grumbled. "I imagine you're hungry."

"Very much so. How about grilled porgy for dinner?" you suggested. Link reached down and took your hand. He gave you a strange look and started the walk back to the kitchen.

"Don’t you hate porgy?"

"I do, but these cravings are really starting to kick in and porgy sounds _so_ good," you groaned out. "Whatever the baby wants is what the baby gets."

"Are you referring to our child or yourself?"

"Very funny."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little later than usual! It is, however, one of my favorite chapters thus far, so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> I truthfully can't express my gratitude enough for your kind comments throughout not only this work, but its predecessor. You all seriously are some of the kindest, most wonderful people I've ever had the pleasure of writing for!

You sat at the vanity in your room and carefully brushed through your hair as Link got ready for bed. You watched him secretly in the mirror as he let his blond locks loose. You let a dreamy smile consume your face. "I see you," he told you and his head snapped to your reflection in the mirror. Your face flushed red over being caught staring. Link, now just in his navy shorts, made his way over to you and stood behind your chair. He reached down and planted a kiss on your check. "Don’t think you can sneak past me with that sly staring."

"Oh, should I not stare?"

"No- I mean, you can if you want to, but you don’t have to," he rambled on. You tipped your head back and Link leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips. "Ready for bed?"

"No. I've still got more tangles to get through unfortunately," you said with a sigh. Link took the brush from your hand without another word and got to work on your hair. You closed your eyes and sighed. You leaned back in the chair and let your body succumb to peace.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything else?" Link asked quietly. You opened your eyes to see his gaze on you in the mirror.

"No, I think I'm okay," you answered.

"Are you sure? How are your feet? Do they hurt? Is your back okay? Do you feel sick? Are you-"

"Link!" you interrupted with a laugh. "I'm okay, really." A peaceful silence fell over you both as he brushed the last knots from your hair.

"I can't believe how brave you are," he said after a moment. His voice was low and quiet. He set the brush down on the vanity and crouched next to your chair. He pushed your hair back with a smile.

"Brave?"

"Yeah. I can imagine you must be scared of the future. I know I am. But you don’t show it at all. You're always ready to take on the next challenge. You walk in, not knowing what's going to happen, and just kick ass," he said with a light chuckle as his hand rested on your cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Aren't you the symbol of courage? You're braver than I ever will be," you said and turned to him. Link stood and took your hands, pulling you to your feet.

"I just know that if I was pregnant and didn’t know what was going to happen, I would be scared. I'm sorry I wasn’t there when you needed support the most, but I hope you know that you can rely on me from here on out for the rest of our lives. Whatever you need, I'll be there," he said and kissed each of your hands. You smiled and threw your arms around his neck. He gratefully returned the close hug. "I love you so much," he whispered into your hair.

"I love you too."

"Now how about we get some good sleep? Sidon should be here tomorrow, and you know how excited he gets to talk with you," he said lightheartedly. You pulled back from the hug and nodded.

"Sleep sounds fantastic."

However, sleep never came. You had been lying awake for two hours in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Your body was physically exhausted, but your mind wouldn’t shut down. Link's words rattled around in your head for hours. You hadn’t considered what it would be like to have the child or the hardships that would come after. The sleepless nights, the long hours, and having to care for a baby all seemed like hard pills to swallow. You sat up in bed and put your head into your hands.

You thought back to what the women in town said. They described you as inadequate, and maybe that’s what you were. Maybe you couldn’t handle growing another human being and then caring for that said human being. Link could only do so much to help, and while he asked you to come to him with anything, you still had a hard time reaching out. Things were almost back to normal, but truthfully you weren’t fully reconnected with your husband yet when it came to communication.

_What if Link doesn’t survive this battle with Ganon?_

The thought made your stomach drop. You would have to go through one of the hardest challenges a woman could face without the person you trusted the most. Your child would never meet their father, and you would have to raise them on your own. You found yourself falling into a dark hole of anxiety and your brain was just making it worse.

_What if Ganon came for your child?_

Your breath quickened. You knew deep down you couldn’t defend yourself from Ganon alone. If Link lost, you had a feeling Ganon would be interested in wiping out any descendants that could grow up and defeat him. That would definitely be your child. Could you stop Ganon on your own from destroying what family you had left?

You turned to look at Link, peacefully sleeping beside you. You reached your hand out and placed it on his shoulder. The motion didn’t seem to wake him, but it was nice to feel the warmth of his skin nonetheless. It brought you back to reality just a smidge. You pulled your hand away and seemed to distance yourself once again. Flashes of fatal battles crossed your mind. You remembered the night Link showed up on the doorstep, bloodied and bruised. You pushed your hair from your face as you started to hyperventilate.

You threw the covers back and stood from the bed. You quickly crossed the room to the door that led to the hallway. Your hand wrapped around the handle and you started to pull, but another hand came up and slammed the door closed. You felt Link's body press against yours, but you didn’t dare turn around. "And where do you think you're going?" The voice wasn’t harsh. You could hear Link's playful undertone in it.

You opened your mouth to answer, but no words came out. Your mouth had gone completely dry. A small noise came out, but nothing more. Your palms were sweaty and your heart was racing. Even if you could find your voice, you weren’t sure what to say. Where were you planning on going? Where could you have found comfort in a cold empty castle? "Hey, I'm here. Talk to me. Please don’t shut me out," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Link turned you until your back was against the door. He placed a hand on each side of your head. You were trapped against the door, but Link was leaning far enough back that you didn’t feel claustrophobic. He patiently waited for you to speak as his blue eyes scanned your face for any sign of what you were feeling. "I… I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Where I was going," you replied quietly. Link stepped back and moved his arms from the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm scared," you gently admitted. "I can't do this." Link chewed on his bottom lip and nodded, trying to figure out the best way to tackle the situation.

He extended a hand to you as if you were a wild animal that would flee if provoked. "Come here. I want to show you something." You unfolded your arms and hesitantly took his hand. He grabbed the blanket from your bed and led you over to the balcony of the room. Once outside, he draped the blanket over your shoulders and wrapped an arm around your waist.

Link paused for a moment and looked out to the horizon. He pointed to a tower that stuck up just above the mountaintops. "See that tower? Out to the east?"

"Sure, that's the Hateno Tower."

"Exactly. You took a huge leap of faith there with me. You let me carry you up that tower. I kissed you that night, and you returned my kiss. You jumped from the tower without knowing what was going to happen. Were you scared?"

"Well, yeah. It was a long way down and you know I don’t like heights," you replied with a shrug. Link pointed to the smoke that rose on the horizon just beyond the tower.

"Do you recognize our village from here?"

"I can see the smoke from the campfires, yes," you said as you followed his point.

"That's where you took care of me. You saved my life when I showed up on our doorstep hurt and barely conscious. You didn’t hesitate for a moment. Were you scared?"

"Terrified. I was worried you were going to die. I'm learning that's apparently a normal thing in our marriage," you teased.

"Hey, you knew what you were getting yourself into. Now, you see that big open field in front of the castle?" Link asked as he turned you slightly to the right.

"Sure, that’s where we defeated Ganon four years ago. How could I forget?"

"Were you scared?"

"Probably the most I've ever been in my life," you answered honestly with a nod.

"You took the last shot when I couldn’t. You stepped up when I couldn’t. You didn’t falter for even a second, (Y/N). I was, and still am, so proud of you. You showed bravery in the face of danger," he said as he placed his hands on your arms. You looked up to meet his distracting eyes.

"What's your point here?"

"My point is that it's okay to be scared. In fact, it's almost a good thing. It means you value your safety and the safety of those you love. But in every moment you were scared, you took on the challenge. You were courageous when you didn’t want to be. I know you're scared about the future and about having our child, but I know you can do it. You’ve proven it time and time again that you are not one to back down from a challenge.

"And if you do experience moments like these, where your fear overcomes your courage, that’s what I'm here for. You are not alone in this anymore. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and take care of you for the rest of our lives together, I promise. I am going to make sure everything is okay," Link told you, his eyes never leaving your vulnerable ones. You took a moment to take it all in and slowly nodded. You swallowed down the lump in your throat and wrapped your arms around your husband's neck. You felt Link's arms carefully wrap around your middle before he hesitated. "Is this okay?"

Link knew better than to push your limits of boundary during any level of anxiety attack. You nodded against his chest and he tightened his grip on you. He rested his cheek against the top of your head and took in a breath of the cold winter air. "I love you," you muttered against his skin.

"I love you too, my flower. I always will." You stood in one another's embrace until you felt a chill run down your spine from the cool breeze. Link stepped back and guided you back into your warm room together. "Do you want to lay down? I won't go to sleep until you're ready to," he said as he squeezed your hand. You nodded quietly. Link scooped you up into his arms and you gladly accepted his hold on you. You tucked your head into his neck and breathed in his warm scent.

Link climbed into bed and sat up against the headboard. He kept you in his lap as you sat sideways and listened to his heartbeat. You closed your eyes and tried to match your breathing with his gentle heartbeat. It helped to bring you peace. "Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

Link's quiet voice barely reached your ears. You thought back to the women in the town that spoke so lowly of you. You opened your eyes and stared at the wall across from your bed. You threw the idea of telling him exactly what happened around in your head. You weren’t sure if it would really make you feel any better, and the thought of bringing it back up put a bitter taste in your mouth. "You're thinking of something."

"I'm not," you replied.

"Yes you are. I can feel you tense up. Plus you're staring daggers into that wall. What's going on, my love?"

"It's stupid and it happened a while back. It's really not a big deal," you said and crossed your arms.

"It is to me. I want to help," he begged. He squeezed you closer and pressed his lips to the top of your head. You gave a heavy sigh and folded your arms together. "You're thinking about Castle Town, aren’t you? Tell me what happened, in detail this time."

"The day you had that big argument with Zelda I went into Castle Town. I just wanted to keep myself busy while things were… not so great. The day started out really great. I met a really kind baker and enjoyed breakfast. I decided to do some shopping to get some new clothes since I'm eventually going to need them.

"The first shopkeeper said she knew you. She was from Kakariko and claimed that you brought her fireflies once. Then she recognized me as your wife. She went on about how cute you were and how great you were- which is all true, but it's hard listening to someone go on about your husband."

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Please tell me that’s the worst of it."

"I wish it was. Every female shopkeeper kept asking me questions about you, like what is was like to be your wife and how our life in bed was," you said as you buried your face into your hands. Your skin was warm and cherry red with embarrassment.

"She asked you about our sex life?"

"Yeah, she did," you shyly admitted. Your stomach churned at the memory. "I know we talked about what life would be like after we got married. You warned me that things might change and that some people might treat me differently. I just didn’t expect it to be so hard, and I thought I could go to you when things like that happened," you said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry that I wasn’t there. I can't imagine how hard all of this has been on you. I know no amount of apologizing can make up for how far I drifted from you when you needed me most," Link said as he gently combed through your hair.

"And then, as I was walking about to the castle, I passed by these three women. They told me that you were lucky to have me."

"Well, it's true. I am _very_ lucky I have you," Link said with a smile as he leaned down and stole a kiss. He grew concerned when you didn’t return his smile.

"They told me that you were lucky to have me because I made you look better. I wasn’t nearly good enough for you, but since you chose someone as worthless and terrible as I am, when we stood together it made you look better," you said as you felt your eyes water.

"Sweetheart, I wish you would’ve told me about this sooner. That’s horrible. I hope you didn’t take their words to heart. I love you so very much and you're the most valuable treasure I've ever had and ever will have. I chose you because of your beautiful soul. Besides, it's painfully obvious that when we're spotted together you're the one that outshines me," he said warmly. His words brought you a touch of comfort and a small smile. "Hey. Look at me."

You leaned back and looked up at Link's blue eyes. He pushed the hair back from your face and rested his palm on your cheek. You felt vulnerable and fragile to the touch. One wrong word would crack you into a million little pieces. "I don’t care what any stupid women say. I love you and you are perfect, utterly perfect."

"Thank you," you quietly replied. Link dipped down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You gave him a smile and chuckled after a moment.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn’t come with me. You would’ve done a number on those women, just like you did to that guy in the bar years ago."

"Hey, he had no right. No one talks to my wife like that and gets away with it," he said sternly. You gave a weak smile at the memory. You'd never seen Link so aggressively defensive.

"I love you," you whispered, as if it was a secret only Link deserved to hear. He brushed his nose against yours softly.

"I love you, too. Ready to go back to sleep?"

"Not yet. My mind isn’t quite at peace yet, but I don’t mind if you go back to sleep," you said and rolled from Link's lap. You moved to sit up beside him against the headboard.

"Nonsense. I won't be able to sleep until I know you're okay." A few moments passed in silence. Neither of you had anything more to say, so you wordless found each other's hands in the dark. Your body was exhausted, but your mind wasn’t ready to quit yet.

When Link moved beside you, he scared you away from your thoughts. "I've got an idea," he said excitedly. You watched him curiously as he climbed out of bed and ran over to a bag that was sitting on a chair nearby. You heard him dig through the bag until he found what he was looking for. Link quickly crossed the room back to your bed and climbed in beside you. You realized he was holding the stethoscope the doctor had given you a few weeks ago. He held it up with a shrug. "The doctor said we should be able to hear the heartbeat soon, and that was weeks ago. Do you want to try?"

"Sure," you said with a nod. Link slid closer to you and placed his hand on your stomach. He pushed the fabric of your loose shirt up until it exposed your growing belly. You could tell he was just as nervous as you were by the shaky hand that offered you one half of the stethoscope. You took it gratefully and placed it into your ear, just as Link did.

Link held into the cold metal piece and slowly placed it on your stomach. You jumped from the cold contact, and Link sheepishly apologized. You closed your eyes and held your breath, trying to listen for any signs of life. You placed your hand over Link's as he slowly moved the stethoscope across your skin. Your eyes opened in surprise and you stopped his movements suddenly.

It was utterly faint, but you could hear a gentle thumping in your ear. You turned to Link with a cheerful smile. It was apparent he could hear it too, because he looked completely ecstatic as he smiled back at you. "I can hear them."

"Me too," you replied with a laugh. He couldn’t actually believe it was his child he could hear. It made everything feel so surreal.

"I can already tell they're going to be perfect."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! :)

You awoke to the smell of warm food the next morning. You slowly sat up and yawned. You noticed Link wasn’t in bed beside you anymore. You started searching the room with your eyes to find the source of the smell. "Good morning, my gorgeous wife."

You turned to the table and chairs to see Link sitting there, fully dressed and wearing a smirk. On the table sat a plate of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Next to it was a fresh glass of apple juice. You smiled and climbed out of bed in your pajamas. You noticed the vase of Silent Princesses on the table as well. You leaned down and placed a kiss on Link's lips. "What's the occasion?" you asked with a laugh.

Link shrugged. "Does there have to be an occasion for me to make you breakfast and bring you flowers?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," you bashfully replied and sat at the table.

"Maybe I just love my wife and know that she deserves to be spoiled," he said as he smiled at you. You both knew he was still trying to make up for the mess that your marriage was weeks ago, but you weren’t going to stop him from spoiling you. You grabbed a fork and started to dig into the plate Link had made for you.

"Mmm, delicious as always," you said after you swallowed the first bite. "Tell me what our plan is today." You continued eating breakfast as Link spoke.

"Well, Sidon is supposed to be reaching the castle today. Since Riju and Yunobo won't be here until next week, I thought the two of you might enjoy talking for a while," he suggested. You looked at Link curiously.

"Why's that? Not that I don’t enjoy Sidon, but you two are really close too," you said and ate another bite of pancakes.

"I thought that he might know something about your parents," Link said and leaned forward in his chair. You stopped chewing for a moment and swallowed the lump of food. "I'm not going to push you into anything, but I have the diary from the inn that you found in Deya and the letter from your mom. If you're ready, I would suggest talking to him. He's been alive for a very long time. There's a good chance he might have known your father." He reached across the table and took your hand. "But if you're not ready, that’s okay too. We can look into everything later down the road, if at all. Okay?"

"Okay," you replied and finally smiled. Link let go of your hand and you went back to eating breakfast. "You didn’t know we'd be seeing Sidon. Why did you bring the diary and letters?" you asked curiously. Link shyly rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn’t meet your eye.

"I didn’t, actually. Prima did. I had her use her spare key and bring them when she visited," he said as he stared at the floor.

"How did she know to bring them before she came here?" A moment of silence passed as you looked knowingly at Link. "You invited Prima here, didn’t you?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t find out, because I wanted it to be a nice surprise," he admitted timidly. "I wrote Prima a while back and told her you weren’t doing well. I thought that the letter from your mom might help, since you're going to be a mom soon. I invited her to the castle and told her to make it look like she came on her own. Between writing the letter and her arriving, we fixed things between us, but I wasn’t going to stop you from seeing one of your best friends."

"That’s… sweet of you, Link," you admitted after a moment. The fact that he reached out to your friends when he didn’t know how to care for you warmed your heart. You finished your breakfast and the glass of juice with it. You stood from the chair and made your way over to Link. He tipped his head up to look at you. You leaned down and pressed your lips onto his in a loving kiss. Your hand rested on his cheek as you pulled back and smiled. "Thank you for the delicious meal and the beautiful flowers. I love you."

"I love you too. I'd do anything to see that pretty smile of yours. Now get dressed; we've got a Zora Prince to see who doesn’t know we're going to be parents yet."

* * *

You smoothed out the fabric of your borrowed dress and made sure you were standing as straight as you possibly could. You stood beside Link, who was also standing very still. Impa stood on the other side of the empty set of thrones beside Stefano. You were incredibly nervous to be standing in the unofficial royal lineup, but Impa said that we were to treat royalty with respect even during an epidemic. Normally, Zelda would be seated in the throne with Link standing by her side, but due to the circumstances, things were a little wonky. Link insisted that you join him.

"You look lovely," Link muttered under his breath. He could see you fidgeting nervously out of the corner of his eye. You turned to him and bashfully smiled before turning back to the doors of the throne room. They swung open and in walked four Zora guards. They marched their way down the red carpet toward you. Prince Sidon appeared behind them and walked calmly down the aisle, which was lined with Royal Knights.

The guards stepped aside and Prince Sidon stepped through. He bowed to Impa, who nodded in return. "It has been too long, Impa. It is good to see you once again; though I am sorry our meeting isn’t under better circumstances." Sidon turned to you and Link. "Hero of the Sword and Heroine of the Bow, I am glad to see you are both well. I look forward to catching up with you both soon."

"We are glad to have you," Impa said and stretched her hands out to him. He accepted her hold on him and placed his hands in her own. "There is much to discuss. Please, join me this way," she said and gestured to the hallway where her room was. Sidon nodded and followed Impa. His guards followed too, but he turned and stopped them.

"Please, at ease. Let yourselves enjoy the castle gardens. I will return shortly," he told them. They looked confused, as Sidon never pushed them away, but they followed his orders anyway, and stepped away from the Prince. You and Link followed Sidon and Impa down the hallway, leaving the four of you in silence. At some point, Link looked over his shoulder and noted there was no one behind him. He moved his left hand and took your right hand in his own. You smiled to yourself and gave him a squeeze.

The four of you entered Impa's room and shut the door behind you. You sat at the four chairs at the table and patiently waited for Impa to begin. "As you know from the letter I wrote, things are not well at the castle. Queen Zelda is possessed by Ganon, who is currently under the castle attempting to revive himself."

"That is terrible news. How did this happen?" Sidon asked.

"I believe that due to the hundred years the Queen spent keeping Ganon sealed in the castle, he connected with her. He was able to put his spirit in her when she sealed him away permanently. He is using her powers to try and build himself a new form. I do not know how much time we have," she said with a shake of her head. "Did you bring the journals, like I asked?"

"Everything I could find, although there unfortunately wasn’t much. Mipha didn’t use her powers often around me when I was a child and she didn’t write much about them. I hope what I have is enough," Sidon explained and set a small notebook on the table.

"Wonderful. I believe her power also lies in you. We will spend a lot of time trying to harness it, so do not worry. Do you mind if I read through your sister's notes?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you, Prince Sidon. For now, please make yourself at home. You are the first of the champions to arrive, as Lady Riju, Gerudo Chief, and Yunobo, Goron City Protector, will arrive later this week," she explained.

"Just three? I believe there were four of us," Sidon asked curiously.

"Teba, our Rito warrior, has not returned my letters yet. I only hope he realizes the desperation of the situation soon. We will begin training tomorrow at sunrise. I trust that is okay with you?"

"More than okay. I look forward to it. Perhaps I can spend some time catching up with you both," the Prince said and turned to you and Link. Link smiled and turned to you, as if to give you a moment to speak your mind.

"Actually, Prince Sidon, I was wondering if you'd join me in the garden for an afternoon stroll? The beautiful flowers this time of year make up for the cold weather," you said with a smile. Sidon looked delighted and stood from his chair. You followed his motions as he offered you his arm.

"That sounds wonderful. Please, lead the way," he said as you took his arm. The two of you exited the room and made your way to the garden. Link and Impa watched you go curiously.

"Do you think he really knows anything?" Impa asked once you were out of earshot. Link shrugged.

"I don’t know, but this is the only way to find out."

* * *

True to your word, the weather was cold but the flowers were gorgeous. You and Sidon ended up standing at the edge of the fountain. It wasn’t cold enough for the fountain water to freeze, but there were still ice crystals surrounding the fountain. "Please, tell me everything. It's been so long," Sidon said with a smile.

"Well, Link and I are expecting," you said excitedly and placed a hand over your stomach. Sidon's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" You nodded eagerly. Sidon quickly wrapped you in a huge hug. "That is the most wonderful news! I am so very happy for you both! When are you due?"

"I'm about four months along right now, so in another five months or so. We're both really excited," you said as Sidon released you from the hug.

"Do you know the gender?"

"Not yet. I think Link and I are going to wait until they're born to find out," you explained and placed a hand on your belly.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"I've got one," you said with a smirk. "But I want Link's approval first. So I guess you'll have to wait and find out," you continued on. "I have no doubt that you'll be a favorite uncle," you joked.

"I look forward to it," the Prince said with a laugh. "And you and Link are going to be magnificent parents." Your smile fell for a moment as you thought of your own missing parents. "Oh dear. Was it something I said? You suddenly look very troubled. Please, sit with me," Sidon said and guided you over to a bench nearby. You sat down together and took a deep breath before talking.

"I'm not sure if you know, but I grew up not knowing who my birth parents were. I was abandoned as a baby and raised by an older woman. I recently found a letter that might tell me who they are, and I was hoping you could help."

"Well, I'll do everything in my power, but not many Hylians traveled to the domain during the Calamity's reign," Sidon said with a shake of his head.

"That’s the thing. Only one of my parents was a Hylian- my mom. I think my father was a Zora." Sidon's expression suddenly shifted. At first, it looked like he had remembered something from long ago. You could see him putting pieces together in his head.

"When were you born?" You made a face of confusion.

"Twenty-three, almost twenty-four years ago. My parents' names were-"

"Marian and Daveeko," Sidon interrupted and looked at you with wonder in his eyes. Your mouth hung open and you couldn’t find words. "I can't believe you're real."

"What?" was the only thing you managed to get out.

"They were a forbidden couple. At the time, it was unacceptable for Hylians and Zora to be together romantically. I'm sure you know of many people's disapproval of Link and Mipha during Mipha's lifetime.

"Daveeko and Marian asked for my father's blessing for them to live safely in the domain, but the Zora people had just cut ties with a Hylian fishing village due to disagreements. Marian was from the fishing village, and they refused to take her in with Daveeko. They traveled across Hyrule, but no one would accept their love.

"Then Daveeko returned to the domain alone one day. He told us Marian was pregnant and that she wanted to run away together. He didn’t want that and wanted to be able to live comfortably. He said he wanted to be in his child's life, but there was no where they could meet safely and Marian couldn’t raise the child in the wild due to her lack of survival skills.

"We never found out what happened to his child. Some people thought he made it all up so he could leave Marian. He never did fit back into the domain after that. He was a kind soul," Sidon finished. "He would have liked you. He would have been proud."

"Would have?" you asked with bated breath. Sidon cleared his throat and looked down.

"Daveeko passed away a few years ago. He was a good man. You could tell that he thought of you often. My father pardoned him of any wrong doing about ten years ago. He reunited with Marian, but she was struck down by enemy forces and killed on a trip back to the domain. They are buried side by side near the domain. I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you all of this," Sidon said as he placed his hand on your shoulder. You looked into the icy fountain and swallowed hard.

"I appreciate you telling me all of this. It's nice to find peace," you said as you felt a hitch in your throat. "I would love to return to the domain someday and say a proper goodbye."

"We would love to meet you as the daughter of Daveeko and Marian," Sidon said with a sad smile. "They are loved by our people. It would be an honor to have you."

You choked back a sob and nodded. You had missed your chance. You would never meet your parents, and might never know the real reason they didn’t want to be in your life. You would never get the answers you longed for since childhood. You'd never have a chance to know who they were.

Footsteps approached from the right. You didn’t have to look up to know who it was. You and Sidon stood from the bench and turned to face Link. "How did it go?" Link asked quietly. Sidon looked down at you, waiting for you to answer. You looked your husband in the eye, opened your mouth to answer him, and instead fell into a fit of sobs and collapsed into him. Link caught you easily and kept his arms wrapped around your waist as your arms hung around his neck. You sobbed into his shirt at the loss you didn’t know would hurt so badly.

Link looked at Sidon with wide eyes, as if asking what he said to upset you so. Sidon shyly smiled and shrugged. He whispered, "I think it could have gone better."


	23. Chapter 23

You sniffled as Link continued to run his hand through your hair. He was sitting up in your bed with your head in his lap. You were lying across the bed on your side, trying to stop the hiccups and sniffling.

You did your best to tell Link everything Sidon had told you of your parents, but it was hard for him to understand you through your tears. He had gathered that neither of your parents was living, but he knew he was missing a few critical details beyond that. After your meltdown in the garden, Link had carried you back to your room to lie down for a bit. You sobbed for a while and told him what Sidon said, but since then, Link had let you lie in silence as he gently comforted you. You let out another huge breath. "Do you feel any better?"

"I think so. It's just so much to take in. I feel like I gained them and lost them both in one day. Sidon said my father passed away just a few years ago, and my mother just a few years before that. It's crazy to me that I could have known them had I made an effort," you admitted and sat up. You wiped the tears from your hot cheeks and pressed your shoulder against Link's, now sitting side by side with your husband.

"You can't blame yourself. Relationships are a two-way road. They could have come to find you, too." Link wanted to support you, he really did, but he was rather displeased with your deceased parents at the moment. How could they not want you? He understood their situation must have been tough, but at least one of the parents could have kept you. It frustrated him that you had to grow up without them and now you had been robbed of any chance to know them, to know where you came from. What made him the angriest was that there was nothing he could do to fix it.

"Do you think they ever thought about coming back for me?" you asked as you stared into the wall across from the bed.

"They would be fools if they didn’t," Link said as he turned to you. You managed a small smile and leaned your head onto his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and gave you a light squeeze. "I'm going to be honest with you, (Y/N). I have no idea if your parents made any effort to find you. But here's what I do know.

"I know that you are smart, beautiful, and kind. You're tough, but still have a heart of gold. You're brave, but not reckless. You outshine the sun and put the stars to shame. You’ve given me so much in this life that no one ever deserves, because no one is ever going to be good enough for your unwavering love and affection. If they never made an attempt to find you, they made the biggest mistake of their lives in doing so," he said and pressed a kiss to your temple.

You looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry that your family didn’t turn out the way you wanted it to," he said with a sad smile. You sat up and gave him a grin.

"My family did turn out exactly the way I wanted it to. I have the most wonderful husband who blessed me with his child, a child that is going to have my whole heart. What more could I want?" you said with a shrug. Link's cheeks flushed red. "I don’t want to replace my parents' small place in my life, but instead I want to build on top of it. I'm very excited to start a family with you."

Link looked at you as he took in your pretty smile. You really did glow just a little more in pregnancy. If your child inherited even half your beauty, Link had no doubt he or she would be the loveliest being ever born. "Do you want to be surprised when they're born, or should we find out what we’re having?" he asked as he sat back against the headboard and opened his legs to you. You took it as an invitation to cuddle and crawled across the sheets to sit between his legs. You pressed your back against Link's chest as his hands came to rest on your belly.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well, you are the one carrying them around for nine months, so I'll let you decide," he said and pressed a gentle kiss just under your ear.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to find out because I'm so excited, but to be surprised together in the end also sounds like a lot of fun."

"I'm okay with waiting if you'd like," he replied and traced shapes on your stomach with his thumbs. You closed your eyes and reveled in the quiet, as you knew your peaceful days at the castle were winding down with the plans for Ganon getting closer. You placed your hand beside Link's on your growing stomach and thought about taking a short nap for a moment.

You suddenly felt something move under your palm. It felt like a harsh tap. Your eyes snapped open and you looked up at Link. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Did you feel that?" you asked.

"I did. I thought it was your hand…"

"Link, I think it's… I think it's a kick," you said with rising excitement. You felt another one, this one a little stronger. You gasped in surprise. Link looked so beyond happy.

"Can they hear us?"

"They should be able to," you replied. "The doctor said eighteen weeks, which is about what I'm at," you said. You looked at your belly. "Can you hear me? Can you hear mommy and daddy?"

"Daddy loves you and mommy," Link said aloud. He felt another kick against his palm. This time Link could feel the tears of joy building in his eyes. "They can hear my voice!"

"Yeah, they can," you replied happily. To see Link so excited warmed your heart.

"(Y/N), you are incredible. You are literally making our child and you're doing such a great job," he said as he squeezed you lightly in a comforting hug.

" _We_ made this child, Link. They're ours." You said as Link grabbed your hand tightly. "But you're definitely going to love mommy more," you teased as you spoke to your child.

"Well mommy said no weapons until you were ten, but daddy will be cool and sneak you swords when you're five," he said as he hooked his chin on your shoulder. "So daddy is going to be the favorite."

"We'll see, dear. We'll see."

* * *

As the week rolled by, you got word that Riju was arriving later that day. You were excited to see your Gerudo friend again. Although it had been four years since you'd last seen her in person, you had traded letters back and forth over the years. You looked forward to having another woman in the castle to spend time with.

Until Riju arrived, you decided to pay another visit to Zelda. You hadn’t seen her in over a month, thanks to your busy schedule. You carried your basket full of things for the Queen in one arm as you made your way down to the lockup. The guards looked at you suspiciously, but said nothing more. They knew better than to deny Link's wife.

Your boots tapped onto the stone floor as you walked down the cold corridor. You shifted the basket on your arm nervously as the silence grew. If you didn't already know that Zelda was down here, you had a feeling you'd never be able to tell she was. The water dripping from a broken pipe was the only thing daring to make a sound.

You stopped in front of her cell. You knew she was going to look worse from the last time you saw her, but you didn’t have a clue of how bad it was going to be. Zelda was almost unrecognizable. Her blonde hair had streaks of black in it. You weren’t sure if it was dirt or Ganon. Her dress was ripped and torn and her shoes had holes in them. She was sitting in the corner of her cell, away from the light. Her head was tucked into her knees. She wore heavy shackles around her wrists and ankles. "Zel?"

The Queen lifted her head slowly. Her face was smeared with dirt. She looked like she had been crying. Her tears had mixed with the dirt to create a dirt clump on her face. Her eyes looked empty for a moment until she recognized you. You sat down against the bars of her cell. "(Y/N). It's so wonderful to see you," she croaked out. Her throat sounded dry.

"You look awful. How are you holding up?" you asked. She hesitantly came closer to you and wrapped her hand around the bars.

"I've been having the same strange nightmare every night. I think he knows you are onto him," Zelda said. You frowned and set the basket down.

"Tell me about the nightmare."

"He talks to me. Taunts me. I'm in a large stone room tied to a single wooden chair. It's just us. He tells me things that feel too real. He knows things about me, about you and Link. He knows there are more people here in the castle, but he doesn’t know whom. He asks me to find things out for him. He wants me to spy for him. I don’t think they're dreams. I think he can talk to me and visit me in my sleep," she said with a far off look. "I'm just glad you're all safe," she said after a moment.

"We're worried about you," you said and placed your hand over hers. She quickly pulled it back from your grasp. Zelda saw the hurt in your eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don’t want to hurt you." You were about to protest and tell her that she was overreacting, but Zelda rolled up her sleeves and held her palms out to you, face up. You tried not to gasp too loudly as you looked at her once pale skin. Veins of black and red ran down her arms. It looked similar to the malice Ganon produced. You covered your mouth in shock.

"Oh, Zel… does it hurt?"

"I don’t feel a thing. I just feel… numb. Truthfully, I'm glad you came to visit. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course," you said and started unpacking the basket. "But before you start, I brought you a few things: a blanket, because this winter has been really cold, and some fresh food. You're looking too thin," you told her and handed the things to her through the cell bars. She smiled sadly and accepted your gift.

"I think things would be better if you let me go," she said, not meeting your eyes. You stopped and looked up at her. "I don’t want it to end this way, but it's what's best for my people, including you and Link."

"Zelda, what are you saying? Do you even hear yourself? I could never just leave you down here-"

"No, I'm asking you to do something simpler. In the next meal you bring me, please poison my food, but do not tell me," she said and looked up at you. "If I go, he does too. It will save thousands of lives. I will make sure you are never caught for it-"

"Stop!" you cried out. The guards looked down the hallway at you, but you waved them off. "Stop," you said again, much quieter. "I am not going to murder you."

"When I am gone, the kingdom will need a leader," she continued on, ignoring your words. "I want you and Link to rule. I want you to take my seat, and for Link to become King. I just need you to get Stefano to help draft the law making it so."

You stumbled back from the cell and onto your feet. The Queen looked up at you with her broken blue eyes. You saw no hesitation in them. You noticed the subtle golden glow that came from her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom was still in her. Did she think this was a wise plan? "No, no no," you started to mutter and shake your head.

"Please, (Y/N), I know it's a lot but you are the only one I trust right now. I need to ensure that Hyrule has a future," Zelda said as her fingers curled around the cold metal bars of her cell. She pressed herself against the bars in an attempt to be closer to you, to better get your attention, but you took a step back in response.

"You're crazy," you said and turned to walk away quickly.

"(Y/N), wait! Please!" You ignored her pleas and left the lockup as fast as you could. The guards watched you go in a hurry, but didn’t say anything to stop you. You made your way back up to the hallways of the castle, in a mad search for Link. You needed him to help get your feet back on the ground right now. You were hyperventilating and gasping for air.

You spun around and looked down another hallway. Things started to spin around you. You were suddenly very confused and lost. You couldn’t remember which way anything was. You were disoriented and your head was throbbing. A voice was calling your name, but it wasn’t one you recognized. Your vision was blurring, but you were certain there was no one in the hallway with you. You felt heavy and weak. You reached out to grab onto the wall, but you missed and went tumbling to the ground. Everything went dark.

* * *

Link stood up as straight as he could beside the empty thrones. Stefano once again stood on the other side, also trying to look as stiff as possible. Impa was patiently waiting by his side, staring at the front doors of the throne room.

Link had been concerned when you hadn’t shown up. He remembered that you had gone to see Zelda and hoped that you just got caught up in talking with her. He didn’t want to interrupt your gossip session, so he told himself he would give you until after Riju arrived before he went looking for you.

The doors swung open, snapping Link from his thoughts. The Royal Guards lined the long red runner and watched as the Gerudo chief made her way down the aisle. It had been four years since Link had seen her. She had grown some, but she definitely wasn’t as tall as the other Gerudo vai. She looked more mature and confident now than she did back then. Link noticed that Yunobo was by her side as well. They must have arrived at similar times.

The two made their way down the aisle to the empty thrones. Impa stepped forward to greet them. "Thank you both for coming as quickly as you could. We are delighted to see you again," she said as she held her hands out. Each champion took one.

"It is a joy to see you as well," Riju replied.

"We wish we could've been here sooner," Yunobo said.

"I understand you both have duties to your people now. Please, make yourself at home here. First, we shall meet together, then we shall discuss why you're here," Impa explained. She gestured to the hallway, just as she did with Sidon a week ago. Link began to follow them. He reached down to find your hand, but realized you weren’t beside him. He stopped walking and looked down at his empty fingers. He looked at the hallway behind him, the one that led to the lockup. "Link, why don’t you join us later in the evening?" Impa called to him, getting his attention. He turned back to her and nodded, thankful that she understood.

Just as he was going to turn to the hallway and walk away from the group, a knight came running over to him. Link watched curiously as the man skidded to a stop in front of him. "Commander Link, sir. I need you to come with me immediately. Something is wrong." Link raised an eyebrow at the knight. He wasn’t convinced. Impa turned to listen. "It's your wife, Commander. She's unconscious."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos & love! :) Sorry this chapter is a bit slow. I'm almost done writing the story, so I'll be able to shift to updating twice a week instead of once really soon! :)

Link's knee wouldn’t stop bouncing. His hand was wrapped tightly in your as he sat by your bed in a chair. He knew he was nervously fidgeting, something he rarely did.

The knight that found you in the hallway unfortunately didn’t have much information. He explained to the doctor that you were lying on the floor, unresponsive. You didn’t have any bruises or wounds to speak of. He claimed that he saw you leave the lockup in a hurry shortly before he found you. He wasn’t sure what had happened beyond that.

The doctor tried to calm Link's nerves, but he wasn’t having any of it. You were still breathing and the baby was okay, but you weren’t awake yet. Link had spent the last ten minutes telling himself that you were not to leave his side again, possibly ever. "Master Link, if I may provide some comfort?" Link looked up at the man, but said nothing. The doctor kept speaking. "Miss (Y/N) is in great health. Your child is safe. She is under a lot of emotional stress right now, as most women are when they are pregnant. Because she has no blunt force trauma anywhere, I can only assume she collapsed during a panic attack. Anxiety attacks are common in pregnant women. In fact, one in ten women have them."

The doctor rattled on with his statistics, but Link had checked out a while back. He truthfully wished he could stand up and strangle the doctor. Link knew it wasn’t the doctor's fault that you were lying in bed right now, but he still needed someone to be mad at. He was angry with himself, angry that he had let you get hurt again. You were his to protect and take care of, and so far he was not doing a great job. He silently wondered if you were open to the idea of being handcuffed to him.

"And that’s why you have no reason to worry," the doctor concluded. Link nodded silently. "Well, I'm going to take my leave now. I've left you some bread and water there on the table for when she wakes up. She's probably going to need fluids after this. And make sure she stays more relaxed in the future. She's recovering for two," he said with a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him. It left just you and Link alone.

The doctor had closed the door particularly hard, shaking you into awareness quickly. You sat up with a gasp. Link stood quickly in surprise. He watched you with wide eyes. You grasped at the bed sheets, not remembering where you were or how you got there. "Hey, hey. Breathe. You're okay. I'm here," Link tried to calm you. Once you heard his voice and recognized him by your side, you finally came back to reality.

"Where am I?" you asked.

"You're in our room, at the castle, dear. One of the knights found you passed out in the hallway. You’ve been out for about twenty minutes or so." As Link spoke, you acknowledged the familiar furniture in the room. You did remember being in the hallway, but why? "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked as he sat back down in the chair beside you. He was trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I remember the hallway… I was with Zelda," you remembered. Your conversation came back to you. You gasped and grabbed Link's hand. He stood once again, somewhat panicked by your change in mood so quickly. "Link! Zelda asked me to kill her!"

"What?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Zelda asked me to kill her so Ganon would die with her. She wanted me to poison her food. She wanted us to rule Hyrule…"

"Okay, (Y/N), I know Zelda isn’t quite herself right now, but do you hear yourself? You sound crazy," he told you.

"I know it sounds crazy, and it was, but trust me. I know it happened." Link stopped for a minute. His eyes drifted to the scar on your right shoulder, a gift from the tree you ran into the night you ran away from the castle. That scar was his fault.

"What else did she say?" Link asked after a moment. He took your hands in his own and stood beside the bed you sat up in.

"She's having nightmares. She looks horrible. She's got this weird malice on her skin. I'm worried that she might try and hurt herself."

"Zelda wouldn’t do that," he said with a shake of his head.

"Zelda wouldn’t, but Ganon would." Link swallowed and took a moment to let it sink in.

"Okay. I'll talk to Impa. We'll see what we can do." You moved to stand up, but Link stopped you. "Whoa, absolutely not. You need to rest for a little longer."

"But Link-"

"No. And after today, you are not going to be out of my sight," he said sternly. It almost felt like a punishment.

"Link, that’s ridiculous. I'm just as capable of taking care of myself as you are of me. I'll be fine," you said with a sigh.

"No, you won't be. We just found you on the floor, unconscious. You have scars from the ride that night, when we fought. You have anxiety attacks. You have meltdowns. You were sick for months."

"None of those were my fault," you defended.

"I know! They were mine!" Link finally yelled. Your eyes widened in surprise. Link sighed and flopped back into the chair with his head in his hands. You watched him in confusion. "They were my fault, all of them. And I can't take the stress of seeing you get hurt again when I know I could’ve done something about it. I haven’t been by your side like I want and need to be, and I don’t want to miss another moment beside you.

"I know I've apologized before, but I am so incredibly sorry, my flower. This isn’t fair to you. You were set aside behind everything that’s been happening here in the castle and I never intended that to happen. I've just been so worried that I won't get lucky this time and survive. And every time you get hurt when my back is turned, it's just another failure I have to try and fix and move on from.

"In four months or so, we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a father. And it's so exciting, but it's also terrifying. What if I'm not good at it?"

You watched Link emotionally collapse for a moment. He didn’t have the strength to look up at you. Carefully, you slid from the bed onto the floor in front of him. You reached up and grabbed hold of his hands, gently pulling them from his face. It was a rare thing to see Link so upset, and there were probably less than five people who had really seen him break in his entire one hundred and twenty-three years of life. You tipped his chin up to make his eyes meet yours. "Just because those things weren’t my fault doesn’t make them yours," you started quietly. "You have been there. You do take care of me. I'm sorry I've worried you so much. I'm going to try and be more careful and take care of myself. If staying with you at all times brings you comfort, then I want nothing less. I am going to fight this battle with you until the very end, I promise.

"As for parenthood, saying you're not going to be a good father is just ridiculous," you teased. "You're going to be an amazing dad, Link. It's going to be hard at some times, but that’s okay. That’s why we have each other. We support one another. I don’t hold anything against you for the problems we've had. I'm ready to move forward when you are. Once this is all over, we can go back to our life in Hateno, together. All three of us," you said with a smile. Link nodded hesitantly before giving in. He slumped onto the floor beside you and leaned his head onto your shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered. The sentiment warmed your heart.

"I love you, too, silly hero," you replied. Link's hand found yours against the stone floor. A few moments passed before you spoke again. "Hey, maybe tonight the two of us can sneak down to the bath down the hall and take a warm bath together? We could probably both use a short break," you suggested. Link sat up and nodded.

"I'd like that very much." A knock on the door interrupted your conversation. Together, you stood up and looked at one another. Link fixed your hair while you adjusted his collar. You smiled and stole a quick kiss before responding.

"Yes?"

"(Y/N)? It's Riju. May I come in?" You looked at Link. You truthfully wanted more time to figure things out together, but you knew you weren’t going to get it. Link seemed to have the same thought.

The air around you felt dense. The weight of unsaid words lied heavily on your shoulders. You needed more time, just a few more moments was all you could beg for. You silently wondered if this was how the rest of your life together was going to be if you did end up ruling Hyrule. You would have to give up your entire private lives to protect the lives of thousands.

Link could tell the internal argument you were having with yourself wasn’t going well. He could see the frustration and fear in your eyes, frustration with the present and fear of the future. Moments like these made him wish he had been given a choice in life. He would give up his place in Hylia's plan, his place in the Triforce, his place in the castle, everything, if it meant he got to live a peaceful life with you. Retirement seemed like a far off dream. Sooner or later, he was going to have to find a way to have it all, because it all needed him. "We'll talk about everything tonight, okay?" he said and took a deep breath. He offered you a smile in exchange for a small nod from you.

"Yes, come in," you called back. The door swung open as you made your way over. Riju's smile lit up at seeing you again. You did your best to return it. You truly were excited to see her again; you just wished she had come by your room two hours later. She squealed happily and wrapped you in a hug. You returned the hug excitedly and noticed that she was finally your height. "It's so good to see you!"

"I agree! It's been so long! Vasaaq, Link!" she said and waved to him. He returned the gesture and picked up a book from your small shelf. He knew the two of you could be at this for a while.

"Let's catch up on the balcony. It's finally a decent temperature outside. I'm glad you dressed warmer than you do in the desert," you told her, noticing her change in wardrobe. She was wearing a long-sleeved top and long pants now, both still made with colorful Gerudo patterns.

"It's been so strange. I've never been beyond the Gerudo Desert before. Everything is so green," she said with a laugh as you made your way to the balcony. She joined you in leaning on the railing. "So tell me everything. How have you been?"

"Well, I'm pregnant," you said with a shrug and a smirk. Riju's eyes lit up.

"No way!"

"Yeah. I'm due in about four and a half months," you said. Riju shrieked and threw her arms around you again.

"I'm so happy for you and Link! Are you excited? Is he excited? Is it a voe or a vai? What's their name? When can I meet them?" she asked, one question after another. You stepped back from the hug and took a breath in order to take it all in.

"We're going to wait until they're born to find out if it's a boy or girl. We want to be surprised. But we're both really excited. We've picked out names, but we don’t want to tell anyone yet," you explained. "Just a couple weeks ago we felt the first kick."

"Oh, (Y/N), I am so excited for you! So much has happened since I last saw you. I can't believe one of the last conversations we had in person was about you wanting Link to propose. It's crazy how time flies," she said with a shake of her head.

"How is Gerudo Town?"

"Really great. Things have changed a lot since you left. Instead of criticism or the fake smiles, the people give me genuine advice. They come to me with their problems now because they believe I can help them. It's been such a nice change. I feel confident now," Riju said. "You really have to come visit soon. Link has been a few times since the end of Calamity Ganon, but I know you haven’t gotten a chance to. Once your little one is old enough to travel, I insist that we're your first stop," she enthused. Link stuck his head out onto the balcony, making you both turn to look at him.

"Impa wants to speak with us when you're ready," he said with a smile, as if to say take your time. You nodded your head towards Link.

"Guess we should get going," you told Riju. She agreed and followed you inside and out into the hallway. You started to make your way down the hall to Impa's room, but Link grabbed your arm and directed you to another part of the castle. You and Riju followed quietly. You hadn’t been to this branch of the castle before. It felt darker for some reason and the air felt heavier. You weren’t sure what it was.

Over your shoulder, you noticed a dark shadow looming behind you. You quickly turned and noticed there was nothing there. Riju and Link stopped. "Are you alright?" Riju asked quietly. You shook your head and turned back to Link.

"Guess I'm just tired. I must be seeing things," you said with a shrug. You could tell Link wasn’t buying your excuse, but he didn’t say anything. You continued down the hallway.

You arrived at a dark wooden door that had heavy iron reinforcements on it. Instead of pushing the door open, Link knocked rhythmically on the wooden surface. After a moment, the door swung open.

Inside was a dimly lit, small room. There were no windows, so the only light came from the lantern on the table. Just from the brickwork in the room, you could tell this room was intended to be a secret. The stone walls were thicker in order to keep the noise in. Maps of Hyrule covered the walls around you, most with markings on them. The table in the center of the round room had eight chairs surrounding it. The table was worn and scratched up, and the chairs were not in any better condition.

Link sat beside Impa and you sat beside him silently. You realized you were sitting in the castle's war room, a place most knights never saw. Link had told you stories of the war room. He had frequented it while he had been an appointed knight, but you never imagined how daunting it really was. You couldn’t even tell what time of day it was outside.

Riju sat down beside Sidon and Yunobo, who silently waited for Impa's words. There were two empty chairs in the room. You had a feeling that one had been intended for Zelda when the time came, and the other was awaiting Teba. "Thank you for joining me on such short notice. I know that you all sacrificed much to be here, including your families, your people, and the safety of your homes. I must apologize for the Queen's absence, as she could not join us.

"As I have told some of you, Queen Zelda is gravely ill. We have reason to believe that Calamity Ganon has found a way to possess her due to their long period in close proximity together. As we speak, Calamity Ganon is gaining strength under the castle. (Y/N) and Link found him under the throne room several months ago." You moved your foot to find Link's. When you did, you crossed your ankle together with his. He didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he shifted so he could be closer to you. "He is trying to create a physical form for himself, and we believe that he is using Queen Zelda's strength to do it. He is also using her to gain information about our plans against him, so none of you are to visit the Queen until this is all over. We do not want to risk anything.

"As you also have noticed, we have another empty chair. It belongs to Teba. I have been writing for months to the Rito warrior and he has finally agreed to join us. He is expected within the month. I will debrief him when he arrives so the rest of you may focus on your own part of the plan."

"Will we be asked to command our Divine Beasts?" Sidon asked. After the Calamity, each Divine Beast was given a new pilot. Zelda had encouraged this, as they knew much more about them now then they did a hundred years ago.

"I do not believe so. Our goal is to end this war inside the castle. We must stop him before he invokes destruction upon Hyrule once again. Our land will not survive a second attack." Impa paused for a moment. You could tell she was recounting the failures of a hundred years ago.

"Yunobo, Lady Riju, Prince Sidon, you are the champions of this century. You have been called forth to follow in your ancestors' footsteps. Those who came before you would be proud that you have risen to the occasion. I believe that each of you has the ability to harness the powers your ancestors were born with or developed. Over the next few months, we will work together to strengthen those powers in each of you, as a team.

"When the day comes, it will take all five of you working together to destroy Ganon. Teba will use his gale combined with an ancient Rito spell to blow Ganon's presence away from the Queen. Lady Riju will use her ability to conduct lightning to destroy Ganon's spirit. Prince Sidon will heal the Queen in the event she is wounded. Yunobo will protect the four of you from Ganon while the spell takes place.

"Link will travel on his own down to the place where Ganon's physical form rests. While Ganon's spirit is removed from the Queen, Link will need to seal him away once and for all. I have left (Y/N) out of this plan on purpose due to her pregnancy. I do not want to put any more lives in danger than we have to.

"Champions, do you vow to protect this land and this kingdom with all the grace and strength of the goddess Hylia?"

"We do," Yunobo, Sidon, Riju, and Link replied.

"We begin training tomorrow morning at dawn. Please meet with me in the library to begin your studies. Rest well, I will see you all tomorrow," Impa said with a nod of her head. The five of you stood and made your way out of the war room. Sidon was greeted by his royal guard and then escorted down the hall to his room. Riju leaned over to Yunobo.

"Were we supposed to bring our guards?" she asked under her breath. Yunobo gave a shrug in reply. Link offered you his arm silently. You took it and tried to give him a reassuring smile. You knew today was hard on him. Once you were out of earshot of the other champions, you spoke up.

"So, did you still want to take that bath?" Link's slow smirk was the only response you needed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm far enough ahead that I can switch to two updates a week. Keep your eyes out Tuesdays and Thursdays for new chapters now! :)

You stuck your head out of your bedroom door and into the hallway. You looked both ways to make sure the hallway was as empty as it sounded. Once you were sure the coast was clear, you waved to Link and the two of you made your way down the hall. Link pushed a wooden door open slowly and stuffed you inside before closing and locking the door behind him.

You set your things down on the counter as Link warmed up the stones under the bathtub. You drew the curtains and lit the few lanterns in the room. Link twisted a knob and the water came flowing out into the tub. "This is going to feel so good," you sighed and rolled your head, trying to release some tension in your neck. Link sat on the edge of the tub, watching you. He waited until the tub was full of water before turning the knob and shutting the water off.

Link crossed the room to you and firmly placed his lips on yours. After a moment of shock, you pulled him closer by wrapping your arms around his neck. He started to nibble on your lips before playfully sucking on the bottom one. You moved to tangle your hands in his hair as Link pressed you closer to his body. You kissed him until you ran out of air, breathlessly leaning your forehead against his. "I hope you know I have never stopped loving you," he whispered against your lips.

"I know," you replied with a light laugh. "And I've never stopped loving you, from the moment I started I've never stopped."

"When did you know you loved me?" he quietly asked, still holding in you a close embrace. It made the room feel smaller and even more private.

"When you came back for me, the day that you asked me to come on your journey with you. When I saw you standing there in the kitchen in the Ton Pu Inn, I knew." You admired Link's pure blue eyes and red tipped ears for a moment. "What about you?"

"The day you took care of me after the lynel attack. When I woke up and you were sitting there beside me, the world had never felt so at peace. You had the most beautiful smile. Nothing else could have brought me the comfort it did," he admitted as his ears turned a deeper shade of red. You brushed your thumbs along his ears, making him shudder. You knew they were a weak spot. You turned his head gently to kiss one ear before moving his head to kiss the other. Link gave you another warm kiss in return.

There was something about Link's kisses. While you'd never experienced a romantic kiss from another person, you knew you didn’t need to to know that Link's kisses were the best. The world seemed to stop for a moment just to let you enjoy the soft warmth of his lips against yours. They brought you a sense of safety, a sense of comfort. They still made your stomach do flips and fill up with butterflies. Your heart truly felt full when he kissed you. "Will you promise me something?" he whispered.

"Of course," you replied without hesitation.

"No more secrets, ever again? From here on out, we talk openly more often and never aim to hide anything from the other. I promise the same thing in return," he asked.

"I pinky promise," you said and held up your pinky. Link laughed and hooked his pinky with yours.

"I do too," he replied and used his hold on your pinky to pull you into a hug. You snuggled into his warmth against the fabric of his faded champion's tunic.

"It's strange that you're the only champion with a tunic now," you said. You felt him shrug.

"That just makes me limited edition." You laughed loudly at his dumb joke. Link took a step back from you and smiled at you. "Ready to get into the water?"

"Yes please. This castle is freezing. I'm so lucky I have you to keep me warm," you said and pulled your tunic from your body. Link followed your movements and removed his own boots and tunic. He smiled at your topless form for a moment, making you cover up self-consciously. His eyes met yours.

"No need to be so shy, silly," he teased you as he stepped out of his last garments. You blushed bashfully.

"I just know I'm going to get a lot bigger and I already feel like a horse," you joked. You turned your back to him to remove the rest of your clothing. You heard his footsteps approach you as Link walked around to the front of you.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he told you as you looked up shyly. "C'mon. Let me flatter you with the truth some more in the tub," he said as he took your hand. His words lured you like a siren could. You followed his lead and stepped into the warm water with him.

Link leaned back against the tub and let you sit in his lap with your back pressed to his chest. He trailed his hands across your skin slowly, drawing patterns and shapes. He hooked his chin on your shoulder as you closed your eyes and soaked in the hot water.

You let your mind wander back to Hateno for a moment. If you imagined hard enough, you could smell the flowers outside of your home. You could hear the wind rustling the apple tree gently and feel the cool air kiss your cheeks as you opened the windows of the home. You missed the simplicity of it all. The castle was complex, cold, and political, but home was warm, cozy, and blissful. You smiled at the fond memories of being curled up on the couch together and falling asleep to Link's voice.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" Link's voice pulled you from your thoughts rapidly. You were suddenly back in the warm tub with your husband, your mind harshly pulled from the cozy reality you had built inside your head.

"Which part?" you said with a chuckle. Link kissed your shoulder gently and smiled against your skin.

"Any of it." You thought for a moment before you answered. That left a lot for discussion. You considered bringing up Zelda's request, but Link called you crazy for it. You weren’t ready to travel down that road again. "No more secrets, I'm begging you," he whispered sweetly in your ear before giving it a kiss. You swallowed and nodded.

"Do you promise to listen to me?"

"Of course I do. Completely, this time," he admitted. You took a moment to compose your thoughts before you spoke.

"When I went to visit Zelda, she looked worse for wear. She's barely recognizable at this point. She's thinner, paler, just colder. She's becoming a monster, and it's painful to watch because I know Zelda is still in there.

"She asked me to poison her food so she could take her own life. She thinks it will kill Ganon, but I don’t know if that’s true. His physical form will still be under the castle. She wants to cover it up and make sure I don’t get caught, then have Stefano rewrite her laws so we take the throne from her when she passes," you explained as you fiddled with your fingers. It _did_ sound crazy when you said it all aloud, but it was the truth. If the roles were reversed and you were in Link's shoes, you would probably be doubtful at first too.

"What did you say?" Link said after a minute of quiet. He traced his fingers softly along your scars from adventuring. You toyed with your silent princess necklace as you shamefully looked down.

"I told her she was crazy and I took off running. I must have passed out shortly after that. I don’t remember much more," you said. You felt a little guilty for storming out on Zelda like that. You were one of the only people who still visited her and you couldn’t imagine the fear that she was facing. She wasn’t even sure if she would live.

The quiet of the room brought a sense of intimacy to your conversation, a feeling you hadn’t felt in a while with Link. You liked the silence of the space. The only noise that dared to fill the room was the gentle sloshing of the water in the tub whenever one of you moved. "I'm glad you're okay," Link said. He wrapped his arms around your middle protectively. "You must have been scared."

"I was," you admitted. You leaned your head farther to your left to listen to his heartbeat. The steady beating filled the tranquility of the room and made you smile.

"Did you pass out from the stress?"

"I think I did," you answered. Link hummed in reply. His thumbs brushed your stomach gently.

"We need to keep you more relaxed then," he thought aloud. "I'll work on finding some ways to do that for you. For now, maybe I should offer you more massages," he said as his hands moved to your shoulders.

Link's hands were calloused from his years of swordplay, but it also gave him exceptional strength in his fingers and palms. It made his massages worth their weight in rupees. As he started to dig into your shoulders, you felt your body melt like butter. You groaned as he dug his thumbs into the base of your neck, relieving several weeks of stress and tension. "This is a good start," you muttered. The combination of the hot water and the release of tension was putting you into a state of sheer peace. Your eyes slipped closed as he continued to make his way down your back. "Do you want to talk about today?"

"What about it?"

"Dear, you had an emotional breakdown that was interrupted. We both know those are rare. I want to help," you begged. You tipped your head up so he could see the genuine care you had for him in your eyes. He thought for a moment as he looked into those eyes of yours.

Your eyes always had this strange effect on him. He found them mesmerizing and hypnotizing. He would do just about anything those eyes asked of him. Link had always loved your eyes, from the moment he met you he had loved your eyes. So when you looked up at him, begging him to open up, how could he say no?

"I feel terrible saying these past few weeks have been tough for me, because I can only imagine how tough they’ve been on you. But to see you get hurt again and again while I'm not looking? That’s the biggest failure I could ever carry on my shoulders, especially now that you're pregnant. You're my greatest gift and I can't replace you," he confessed as he kissed your shoulders softly.

"I promise I'll be more careful from now on. I'm so sorry I've made you feel this way," you replied. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too. Very, very much," he said as he returned his hands to your stomach. He felt a kick against his palm as you shifted in surprise.

"Our little one is already a fighter," you joked. Link chuckled and kissed your cheek.

"You can thank daddy for that," he said as he brushed his nose against your neck.

You basked in the domestic moment. You wished things could be like this forever. You wanted nothing more than to freeze time and stay here, in the safety of Link's hold, growing your child. "What's going to happen after they're born?" you asked quietly.

The question had been in your mind for a few months now. Link spent most of his time with you in Hateno, but there were occasional times where he'd be gone for weeks, out on Zelda's missions. You weren’t sure you could handle a newborn on your own for a whole week, let alone several. Would Link give up his involvement in the castle completely? Truthfully, it would surprise you to see him go. You knew he was attached to the stone walls around you and that a part of him always lived here. Even you couldn’t change that about him. "What do you mean?"

"Will you be gone for weeks again? I know you're officially retired from knighthood, but you're also a Champion, and the Hero of Hyrule. You can't ever truly retire. I know that’s not your fault, but I'm scared to be a single parent for weeks on end," you admitted. You traced patterns in the water as you nervously awaited his answer.

"You're right, I can't retire. I can't give up my courage or my sword or my championship, but I promise you this. I will be there for every moment that I can. I want nothing more than to see our child grow up. I don’t want to miss those first memories with you or our little one. Zelda knows that, too. I'll be there, I promise," Link said as he squeezed you close. You closed your eyes and smiled.

The tension was finally gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie to you guys. I literally forgot I switch to two updates a week until this moment. Whoops.  
> Sorry this chapter is a little slow and more of a filler.

The early morning sun kissed your skin as you stood out on your balcony. It was still cold outside from the winter weather, but the sun was keeping you warm. You were wrapped in a warm robe, loose pants, and one of Link's shirts. You were certain you were almost at the point where it wouldn’t fit anymore.

You were now five and a half months along. You started wearing your maternity clothing a few days ago and you loved how comfortable it was. You had definitely grown in the past three weeks since the bath with Link, but you didn’t really mind. If anything, it made you more excited for what was to come.

The curtains behind you were flung aside. You turned in surprise as Link joined you on the balcony, hair stuck all over the place. He yawned and smiled widely when he saw you. He excitedly pulled you close and kissed your cheek. "Good morning, my flower," he started before kissing the other cheek. "You look radiant this morning." He kissed your nose. "I love you so much." He gave your lips a kiss at last. Link crouched down in front of you and gently pulled your shirt up to kiss your belly. "And I love you too."

"Good morning, dear," you replied with a chuckle. Ever since your bath together, Link had been especially stuck to your side. He had been more doting, more caring, and more attentive. He had taken a small step back from the other champions to spend more time with you, something you appreciated greatly. It had made things so much easier on you. "Did you sleep okay?"

Link stood back up to his full height. He wrapped his arms around your waist and brushed his nose against yours. "I slept wonderfully next to my lovely wife. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. A little sore, but I'm feeling good today," you said with a smile. You took a moment to fall into his sapphire eyes. While you could still feel the pain of your fights from months back, you couldn’t believe things ever went so wrong between the two of you. You felt so happy with Link these days that the pain of being apart was becoming a distant memory.

"Come back to bed with me and I'll give you a massage?" Link begged as he placed a kiss just below your ear. You breathed in his scent as he leaned closer to you. It was warm and comforting. It reminded you of home.

"You tempt me," you hummed as Link placed butterfly kisses along your neck.

"We'll be nice and cozy and warm. You'll be relaxed. Plus you'll have all my attention and affections," he said as he tried to pull you back into the warmth of your room. You were quickly falling into his trap. "C'mon. The doctor said you needed to be more relaxed. Let's get you some of the pain elixirs and then give you a little more rest. It'll be good for you," he said as he cupped your face.

"But I don’t wanna sit around all day," you said with a frown. Link chuckled and brushed his thumbs across your cheeks.

"Don’t worry, my love. I promise we'll get out of bed and get ready within the hour," he told you with his trademark charming grin. You let a small smile slowly slide across your face.

"Alright, you’ve won me over. Let's go," you answered and took his hand. Link pulled you back into the bedroom and gestured to your shared bed. You were one step away from climbing in when there was a knock on the door. You both stopped and turned to the door.

"Master Link? Miss (Y/N)?" a soft voice came through the wooden door.

"Yes?" you replied.

"I am sorry to wake you, but Teba has arrived. Impa would like you both to meet with him as soon as possible," the voice told you. Link recognized the voice as one of his knights. Link nodded and you turned back to the door.

"Thank you. We'll be there shortly," you answered. You heard footsteps leave your room and you sighed. You knew you should be used to being pulled out of your private life suddenly, but you couldn’t help but feel slightly frustrated.

You wondered for a moment if this was why Link didn’t have many close friends beyond the castle. He was almost treated as someone's footservant, with skills needed by the world but unique to only one person. He wasn’t given a chance to find himself outside of his knight persona, and your heart hurt for him in that moment. You wondered if it was one of the reasons for his silence to most people.

"Can I get a rain check on that massage?" you asked and turned to Link. He took your hand and nodded.

"Of course. Let's get ready and go see Teba."

* * *

Link knocked on Impa's door as you both patiently waited outside. The door swung open to reveal a tall white Rito. He looked just as indifferent as you remembered. "Link. (Y/N). Come in," he told you both and swung the door open wider. You and Link joined Impa at the table inside her room while Teba closed the door.

"I apologize for waking you both up so early, but as you both know, trouble doesn’t sleep. I thought it might be good for you both to meet with Teba, however," Impa said as Teba sat down. You noticed Riju was also at the table, and Sidon and Yunobo were standing nearby. You just assumed it was another conversation about the plan Impa had for Zelda and Ganon.

"I apologize for my late arrival. I found myself in the middle of a family matter," Teba explained. You realized Link's hand had found its way to yours under the table. You gave it a squeeze without looking at him.

"Now that we are all here at last, we can get underway. Prince Sidon, Lady Riju, and Yunobo have been studying their ancestors to try and perfect their techniques to the degree we need them at. I believe tomorrow might be the first time to try those techniques. We will meet at the training grounds at sunrise. I expect you all to be there," she told them with a sharp look. The five champions nodded and started to filter from the room. You moved to stand from the table, but Impa put her hand up. "I'd like the both of you to speak with Teba, individually and privately," she said. "I think you might be able to bring him some comfort." You and Link looked at one another before you gave him a shrug.

"I'll be in the library when you're ready for me," you told Link. He nodded and watched you stand from the table. His eyes didn’t leave you for a second. He didn’t like letting you out of his sight.

Once you had left the room, Link turned to Teba. Teba stood from the table and gestured to the balcony from Impa's room. "May we speak outside?" Link nodded and followed Teba out onto the balcony. Impa busied herself with her notes and books while the two stepped outside.

"Thank you for speaking with me. As I said previously, family matters kept me from coming sooner. The truth is that my wife, Saki, is expecting. She's due to lay her egg soon," Teba explained and gave a heavy sigh. Link was taken back for a moment.

"Congratulations," he said with a nod. "That must be exciting. It'll be your second, right?"

"It will be. Unfortunately, this time around has been much harder on my wife. She's been sick often and can't leave her bed some days. I refused Impa's letters because I had to be with Saki. But then Impa told me about you and your wife," Teba said as he looked at Link. "How do you manage to be so calm about it?"

"I'm not," Link replied with a chuckle. "It's been hard on our marriage. But at the end of the day, my wife understands my role as a champion. We sat down and talked before we got married. I wanted to make sure she understood that I could be gone for long periods of time and there could be a day where I don’t come home," he explained. "It's never been easy, having to choose between her and my life here. I do my best to take care of her and fulfill my role here, too.

"I also trust my wife. I trust that if she needs something, she'll speak up. I've asked her several times to do so and made sure that she knows I want to help in any way I can. It was a challenge at first, but I think she's getting better at it. As long as Saki understands that you want to be there, you're doing all you can. And when you do get moments with her, cherish every second you can. She'll be able to see that you are doing your best."

Teba hummed in reply and thought for a moment as Link's words sunk in. Teba had become a champion after they were married, almost pushing his wife into being a champion's wife without a choice. He realized he probably should write her a letter soon letting her know he arrived okay.

"First time father?" Teba asked as he looked at Link. He realized Link looked a little more tired and tense than the last time he'd seen the hero. Link nodded as he looked out to the horizon.

"Any advice?" he asked with a shrug. Teba chuckled.

"Nothing I can say will prepare you. Parenthood is hard. You're going to make mistakes, but you'll learn from them. Your best is all you can do," the Rito said with a shrug of his shoulders. Link nodded and took the words to heart. Teba shifted from his place against the balcony. "Thank you, Link. I'd still like to speak with your wife, if you don’t mind."

"Of course. I believe she's in the library. I'll walk with you."

* * *

You were heavily invested in a factual book about the Zora region when Link and Teba approached. You looked up from the text and smiled at Link. "What can I do for you both?"

"I'd like to speak with you. Do you mind if I join you?" Teba asked and gestured to the chair across from you. You nodded and held a hand out across the table to the empty seat.

"Be my guest." Teba sat down and Link turned and walked to a table out of earshot. Since there was no one else in the library, he propped his heels up on the table and started to read a historical book from the century he'd slept through.

You turned to Teba with a smile. "Thank you for agreeing to speak with me. I know we haven’t interacted much since Vah Medoh," he started. You gave a reassuring nod.

"It's no trouble at all. What can I help with?"

"As I told Link, I refused to come to the castle originally. My wife is expected to lay her egg soon and she's been having a hard time these days. I refused all of Impa's requests until she told me about you being here. I spoke with Link but I'd like to hear something from you." Teba took a sigh. You were certain he wasn’t usually so vulnerable.

"That must be hard on you both. Congratulations, though. I'm sure it's still exciting," you replied. Teba gave a wan smile.

"Thank you. I want to know what I can tell her to help the situation. I apologize if it's too much of a personal question, but you and my wife are in a similar predicament right now. I'm sure Link is gone just as often as I am now, too. What can I say that will reassure her of my support?" he asked. You leaned back in your chair and thought for a moment. Out of the corner of your eye, you looked at Link. What would you have wanted him to say if you'd only done the right thing and told him you were pregnant from the start?

"I'd want my husband to reassure me of my importance to him, but I'd also want him to tell me that he was going to do everything he could to make things okay. Acknowledge that your situation is hard and that you wish things had turned out differently," you told him. Link had confessed that he sometimes wished he wasn’t born into the role of the hero. He longed for a simple life with you. "You have a duty to her, but you also have one to the castle and your fellow champions. If I remember correctly, she's a kind woman. She will understand," you tried to comfort. Teba nodded and managed a small smile.

"Thank you, (Y/N). Congratulations to the both of you as well." Teba paused to look over at Link, who was still reading his book. "I'm sure you both will make wonderful parents."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay! Today has been... rough, to say the least.

The five champions had been together at the castle for twenty-four hours now and not a single fight had broken out. It was a promising start. Today was to be day one of training in the field, so you had a feeling the peace wouldn’t last. Teba was stubborn, Riju was outspoken, Sidon just wanted to lead them to victory, and Yunobo… well, perhaps Yunobo would try and keep the peace. Link had to silently stand by and watch it all go down.

You chuckled at the thought as you walked down the hallway. You were on your way to see the other champions take to the field. You would be traveling by Sheikah Slate up to a secret location, in order to prevent the knights from seeing what you were doing. If they started talking, word would reach Zelda and Ganon quickly. It would all be over then.

You passed by Impa's door to see it open. When you looked inside, you noticed the curtains to her balcony were pushed aside and she was sitting on a stack of pillows, enjoying the open air. You smiled and stepped forward to move on, but Impa's voice stopped you. "Heroine of the Bow. You are not quite as light on your feet as your husband is," she joked without facing you. "Come in, please."

You walked through her room and joined her in the morning air. A thin blanket of frost had covered the plant life below you- a clear sign that winter was in full swing in Hyrule. "Is everything alright?" you asked when you noticed the sullen hue of her facial expression.

"Yes, dear. Don’t worry yourself so," Impa replied. You could see she was trying to mask her concern.

"Lady Impa, please."

"Oh, enough formalities, (Y/N)," she said with a laugh. Her laugh always made you smile. It embodied the carefree spirit she had grown old with. Her laughter died out and her smile faded. "I am concerned for the Queen."

"We all are. Have you seen her lately?"

"No, and no one else is allowed to after this morning," she said gravely. You turned to her in shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following," you replied. "Is Zel- is the Queen okay?" you asked, forgetting for a moment that you were in a castle with the wisest and one of the most respected people in Hyrule. Royal titles mattered within these halls.

"I know she is your friend. Call her what you wish- it is just us here. No need for such prominence. The Queen had an… episode this morning. A knight attempted to bring her food and she lashed out at him."

"Lashed out? Is the knight okay?"

"He is, yes. A little shaken up, but he will be all right. When the knight approached her cell, she grabbed him by the collar and demanded information. He was able to get away from her, but I fear that she has the potential to do more harm. Unfortunately the Queen is drifting farther from herself every day. I worry for her safety and the safety of others around her. No more visits. We will take care of her food and water needs another way," Impa explained and looked out to the horizon. You could see the peak of the Rito Village beyond the Tabantha Region. You silently wondered how Teba's wife was doing.

"I hope she'll be okay in the end," you muttered quietly, forgetting Impa's presence for just a moment. You remembered her being beside you when her hand gently touched your shoulder. She offered you a comforting smile.

"The people who wield the Triforce- Master Link and Queen Zelda, they are chosen for a reason. The Goddess does not take the task of bearing the Triforce lightly. The Queen has a strong soul. I have no doubt that she'll be okay in the end."

You placed your hand over the hand Impa had on your shoulder. "Thank you, Impa. That’s comforting." You looked back out to the field. "When are we departing for training?"

"In an hour or so. It appears our friend Yunobo is not an early riser."

"He can't be any worse than me. I have no idea how you and Link are always up so early," you said with a chuckle.

"You are with child. You are allowed to sleep as much as you need to," Impa told you. You couldn’t help but laugh. As you looked out to the ground below, you noticed Link below. He was sitting along the riverbank, distracted with something in his hands. Your curiosity quickly got the better of you.

"Thank you. I'll see you when we depart," you said with a nod. Impa returned the nod and you left her room, hoping to find out what had captured Link's attention so.

* * *

You peaked around the stone tower and noticed Link peacefully sitting alone. You hadn’t seen him all morning. He left you a note beside your bed saying he needed to take care of some business and would meet up with you when you left for the training grounds. You didn’t think much of it. After a hundred years, there were still some things Link was missing from his memory. You couldn’t blame him for wanting to recover more than what he had.

Link was toying with something in his hands. It was yellow and no bigger than his hands. You had definitely never seen it before. You tilted your head curiously as you watched him turn it over in his palms. He seemed lost in another world for a moment, as if quietly contemplating what to do with the strange piece of ceramic material.

You stepped around the corner fully and started to walk toward your husband. As you stepped closer, you watched him lift the object to his lips. He closed his eyes and you stopped in your tracks. The most beautiful notes reached your ears as Link's fingers moved across the instrument. You found yourself frozen in place as the soft melody hypnotized you.

You considered just turning around and leaving him be, but you couldn’t resist the sweet tune. Your feet wouldn’t move, despite how much your brain told them to do anything but stand there and stare. Link lowered the instrument from his lips and smirked. "I know you're listening." Your heart jumped as he looked at you over his shoulder. "Care to join me?"

You bashfully nodded, embarrassed from being caught eavesdropping. You carefully lowered yourself to the ground, noticing it was getting harder due to your growing baby bump. Once you were settled, you gave a sigh and leaned back on your hands. Your eyes landed on the instrument in Link's palms. "I didn’t know you knew how to play an instrument."

Link chuckled as he turned the item over in his hands. "It's funny. It came back to me suddenly, like muscle memory. This is an ocarina," he explained as he handed you the instrument. It was heavier than you expected it to be, but smooth and cool to the touch. You turned it over and noticed the amount of holes on it. It definitely required a skilled hand to play.

"You make it sound very beautiful," you told him sweetly. The compliment made him smile.

"Thank you. I found it in one of the chests in Zelda's room. I was digging for stuff from our adventures together and I wasn’t disappointed," Link said with a light chuckle. You passed it back to him.

"When did you learn to play it?"

"I wish I could remember. I have no idea when I picked it up. Maybe it was from my childhood."

"Well regardless, I think it sounds lovely. Will you play more for me?" you asked, trying to display your best puppy dog eyes. Link granted your request when he lifted the ocarina to his lips with a smile. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the movement of his nimble fingers. The first note hit your ears and it warmed your heart. You were fascinated with the way his fingers landed perfectly on the holes to create the next note. You leaned closer, unable to tear your eyes away.

Link's eyes opened as he locked his gaze with yours. He continued to play his rhythm for you and watched a look of amazement slide across your face. His gaze mesmerized you; you were incapable of looking away from his cerulean eyes. To you, Link was a siren. You'd do whatever he asked of you.

You snapped back to reality when he lowered the ocarina from his lips. He closed the gap between you and gave you a loving kiss. You didn’t care how many knights were walking by- you returned the kiss whole-heartedly. "Will you play for me again sometime?"

Link knew immediately he would. He loved the look of wonder you had at his skillset. He liked to impress you, and if music was what you liked, then so be it. He'd do anything to see such a delighted and peaceful look upon your face. "Of course I will. I'll see if I can learn anything else, too. And as much as I'd love to sit here and play for you all day, we need to meet up with Impa."

The hero got to his feet and extended his hands to you. You took his offer and let him help you up. You sighed and put a hand on your belly. "This is already driving me crazy. I can't wait until they're born."

"Me neither, my flower. Just three more months and we get to meet them," Link said with a smile. You took the arm he offered you and started walking back to Impa's room.

"Are you sure you're okay with being surprised about the gender? I know how badly you want a boy," you teased. Link scoffed.

"Of course I'm okay with waiting. And it doesn’t matter to me what we have. You know I'd be just as excited if we had a girl, although I am worried that she might inherit your sassy attitude," he teased back. You glared at Link.

"Hey, better my sassy attitude than your determination to run headfirst into every situation without care for your own safety, oh Triforce of Courage," you said, emphasizing his role in the plans of the Goddess.

"I'm not so sure about that. You get pretty snippy sometimes," Link told you in reply. You could see the coy smile on his face. You were about to tell him where to shove it, but Sidon approached the both of you. You held your tongue in front of the prince.

"Good morning! I believe we're just about ready to head out. Will you be joining us?" Sidon asked as he looked at you.

"I will, as long as you don’t mind," you said and returned his bright smile.

"Wonderful! Your company is most welcome. Allow me to walk you both back to Lady Impa's room."

* * *

You gathered in a circle with the champions and Impa. Link handed the Sheikah Slate off to the wise elder and she took it with a thank you. She pulled up the map of Hyrule and carefully selected a location on the map. She had assured you that traveling via the slate would not hurt your unborn child, and you trusted her fully- after all, her people built the device. If anyone would know the effects of the slate, it would be her.

Link offered you a hand. You joined hands with Sidon, who was on the other side of you. One by one, the champions linked hands and prepared to travel together. You closed your eyes and waited for that strange tingly feeling you disliked so. It started in your fingertips and traveled up your arms until your whole body felt numb. You waited for the tingling to stop before you opened your eyes again.

The weather was cold. You were glad Impa told you to wear extra layers. It wasn’t snowing, but the wind definitely had a chill to it. You could hear the birds chirping in the distance. They were the last around for the season; you knew it was far too cold for most birds to still be in Hyrule. The breeze blew by you again and you suddenly caught the scent of cherry blossoms and exotic flowers. It was a familiar smell, one that brought you back to another night years ago…

You opened your eyes to see the pond of Satori Mountain. You hadn’t been here since you and Link had consummated your love under the cherry blossom tree almost five years ago. You looked over at Link. He was looking down, but you could see the pink hue on his ears. It was clear to you that he was a little flustered too. You tried to push the wonderful memory from your brain before it overtook the rest of your senses. When Link stole a glance at you, you gave him a suggestive smirk. It made the pink hue on his ears and now cheeks darken.

"This is Satori Mountain, a place close to the Goddess and the nature she has created. It is here you will be able to harness the power of your ancestors. Focus your mind and heart and you will find the guidance you need." The four champions nodded and stepped away from one another to find their own space. You lowered yourself to the ground and leaned against a rock, looking out at Hyrule. The view was gorgeous. Link eventually came to sit beside you.

"Not training today?" Link shook his head.

"Not when I have the chance to spend time with you here. I don’t know what the future holds and I have to savor every moment I can," he said without looking at you. While you knew what he was saying was true, it certainly didn’t make you feel great. There was a chance that Link would not survive and would not meet your child. When you didn’t answer him, he placed a hand on your shoulder. "I'm going to do everything I can to be there though. Both of you are the most important things in my life."

You placed a hand over his and swallowed. You turned your head and met his eyes. "Just stay alive, okay? That would be more than enough," you said with a weak smile. He gave a nod in reply. The two of you looked out at the view together for a while longer before Impa joined you both. Most of her height had disappeared over the years, so when she stood beside you she was barely taller than you as you sat on the ground.

"How are they doing?" you asked the Sheikah leader. It had only been a half an hour since you started, but you were eager to find out how things were going. Your hopes were high.

"Great skills come with time, my dear. Not everything is born in a day," she replied with a smile. You tried to translate her cryptic reply in your head, but you couldn’t. It sounded like she was trying to compliment them, but had nothing positive to say.

"Take this seriously!" You and Link stumbled to your feet. Impa turned around quickly to see Riju and Teba in a tense conversation. You knew this could not end well.

Riju stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "I am taking this seriously. It's not easy summoning lightning from the sky! All you have to do is make it a little windy!"

Teba glared sternly at the Gerudo leader. "I left my pregnant wife behind to be here. Don’t tell me how easy my job is. Instead of messing around and staring at the sky, maybe you should put some effort in," Teba snapped before turning away. He took off flying towards the Rito Village.

You looked over at Link, who had a hand on his face in a gesture of stress. He looked over at you from the corner of his eye and muttered, "This is only day one." You sighed and nodded. It was not going to be an easy road to victory, and at this point, you weren’t even sure if victory was at the end of the road. Things were not looking too great, and you had a feeling it was only going to get worse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, today is Friday. Yes, I was supposed to post Thursday. Yes, I am a forgetful person, thank you for noticing :)

You wanted to slam your head onto the table- you really did. The bickering hadn’t stopped in what felt like weeks. Link sat silently beside you, his arms crossed and his mouth firmly shut. You didn’t dare get involved either; it was best to let this one work itself out.

Riju slammed her small fist onto the table and stood up. "You will not speak to me this way!" Teba glared at the vai across the table.

"I speak honestly. I believe there are some of us who can try to do better and some of us who are reaching their potential," he said with a wave of his feathers. Another champion meeting had gotten out of hand once again. You were almost at the point of just skipping the meetings entirely and letting Link fill you in afterwards. But you were trying to be a supportive wife.

"You have no right to think you know what I am or am not capable of," the Gerudo leader snapped back. While you certainly weren’t going to voice your thoughts, Teba wasn’t entirely wrong. He was moving along in his training much faster than the other champions. Sure, you understood he was worried about his wife back home, but it didn’t give him an excuse to be an asshole.

You placed a hand on your stomach as you tuned out the argument. At almost thirty weeks pregnant, things were getting tougher. Your back hurt most days and your feet were killing you all of the time. Link had been the greatest husband he could be to you, doing his best to listen to your problems and fix them if you wished. You were just ready to have this child be born at this point.

"Both of you, enough!" Impa finally demanded. All heads turned to her at the end of the table. Riju and Teba sat down quietly. "We all have our struggles, but we are going to have much greater ones if you cannot pull together as a team. You all agreed to be here, as Hylia herself has blessed you all. The Goddess has faith that you can stop a second calamity from occurring. If we are unable to carry out this task, thousands of innocent lives will suffer." You could see the subtle movement of Link's leg. You knew the statement didn’t settle well with him. You noticed him swallow hard. You quietly placed a hand over his under the table. He took it gratefully.

"I expect to see you all back here in the morning. You all have a duty to protect Hyrule; please do not let her down," Impa finished with a bow of her head. Teba stood and removed himself from the room first. Riju followed shortly after and quickly walked the opposite direction down the hall. Sidon bid you all goodnight and Yunobo followed him out. You and Link stood last, said your goodnights to Impa, and left for your own room.

You gave a heavy sigh and flopped back onto your mattress. Link managed a small smile at your tired form. "These so-called meetings are exhausting," you groaned. You heard Link chuckle in reply. He stepped to the open balcony and stared out at Hyrule. His silence was unusual for moments like these, when it was just the two of you in the safety of your own space. You sat up and looked over at him. You could see the stress he carried in his shoulders.

You couldn’t really blame him though. He relied heavily on a team that was falling apart. Link was sitting on top of a ticking time bomb and no one knew when it was going to explode, least of all him. He didn’t have a choice, either. This was his place in life and he was the one who had to fulfill his duty. If the rest of his team couldn’t pull together, there wasn’t much hope for saving Zelda, or anyone else for that matter.

You stood from the bed and walked over to stand beside him. You looped your arm through his. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied without looking down at you.

"I can see the stress you carry. I wish there was more I could do to help. At least the baby will be here soon, and things don’t seem to be going anywhere with Ganon, so you should have no problem being here when they're born," you tried to comfort him. Your statement caused him to look down at you and offer a small smirk.

"That’s true. Thanks. I just need them to figure things out. Once we find a rhythm, things will be okay."

You hummed in reply and stared out at the view, longing to be back home in your cozy village in front of a warm fireplace. Hateno felt like a far-off memory at this point. You hadn’t seen home in almost six months, and at this point, you weren’t sure if or when you were going to again. You enjoyed being in the castle, as everything was quite fancy and lavish, but you really did miss the comfort of your own bed. "Are you coming to bed?" you asked quietly.

"Of course. Go get ready. I'll be there in just a moment." You reached up to steal a kiss before going to find yourself something comfortable to wear to bed.

* * *

When the sunlight bathed your face the next morning, you had a hard time justifying getting out of bed. The bitter cold of Winter was beginning to fade, but it was still cold enough that you could be cozy under all of the blankets. You rolled over to face the edge of your bed and almost had a heart attack. Link was standing at your bedside. He was giving you a lopsided smile and staring down at you. There was a cup with steam coming out of it in one hand and a small vial of red liquid in the other. You took a moment to notice that he was fully dressed, donning his champion's tunic and all his weaponry today. "Good morning," he finally said as you calmed from what felt like mild cardiac arrest.

"Too early," you muttered in reply. His warm laugh filled your ears.

"I brought you tea. If you want to join us at Satori, we're leaving in a half hour. You're of course welcome to stay here as well," Link told you as he shifted from one foot to the other. You begrudgingly sat up in bed and reached for the warm cup. Link held the red vial out to you instead. "Ah ah, doctor said more vitamins for you. Medicine first," he told you with a raised eyebrow. You sulked at him for a moment before taking the vial and knocking it back. The taste wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t something you wanted to experience over and over again.

"Tea please," you begged and offered him the now empty glass vial. Link traded you the vial for the tea and you took a sip happily. The herbal blend was a nice way to wake up. Link leaned down and kissed the top of your head before walking away from the bedside. "How long have you been awake?" you called out to him. Link turned and made his way back to the edge of the bed.

"About an hour," he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed beside you.

"And you’ve just been standing there, waiting for me to wake up?" you asked as you glared at him over the rim of your cup. He scoffed.

"Gosh, so self-centered," he teased you. "I was reading a book peacefully until you interrupted me. You were talking in your sleep. I was worried you were having a nightmare, but you looked so peaceful I figured you were okay. You woke up before I could go back to my book," Link explained. "Are you joining us for the trip?" You could see the way the edge of his mouth teased a smile and the hopefulness behind his eyes. Those who thought Link was a closed book really were fools. If they just got to know him, they could read him cover to cover easily. Sure, his emotional reactions were much smaller, but they were there.

"Will you let me bring my bow?" you asked as you traced the rim of your now empty cup. Link bit his lip, trying to land on an answer that wouldn’t upset you.

"I'm not sure that’s a great idea."

"Oh you're right. My stellar aim is now terrible because I'm the size of a large octorok," you mocked him.

"I don’t doubt your aim. I'm worried you might hurt yourself," he replied, still trying to tread lightly. Link knew you were a little more fragile these days; a lot of things could set you off. He had been choosing his words very wisely for the last month or so. "And even if you were actually the size of a large octorok, you're much prettier than one, so I wouldn’t worry about any competition, dear," he said with a smirk. If there had been liquid left in your cup, you might’ve dumped it on him.

"So I can't bring it?"

"Not with that sassy attitude," he snapped back and stood from the bed. You groaned and tossed your head back, mentally cursing the ceiling.

"Link, I'm bored though. I'm not some little gardener from a small town anymore, and you have only yourself to blame for that." Your words made Link stop in his tracks and think for a moment. He crossed his arms before sighing in defeat, his back to you.

"Fine. But we'll be a distance from the others today. I don’t want to get an earful from anyone about letting my very pregnant wife play with dangerous toys, and I'm sure you don’t either," he replied. "Now come on, get dressed. You are not allowed to go in that little nightgown you’ve got on," he said, throwing a devious smirk at you over his shoulder.

"But you'd love it if I did," you teased back. It was clear that wasn’t the answer he was expecting from the way his smirk faltered a bit. He turned to face you, arms still crossed and a curious look on his face.

"If we were in Hateno, where I could fully appreciate anything you wore for me, then maybe I would. But we unfortunately are not, and I don’t want to entertain the idea of getting caught in a precarious position with you by the people who think I'm the quiet reserved type and _only_ the quiet reserved type. I trust you might have a reputation to uphold yourself, oh Heroine of the Bow," Link said as the smirk slowly returned to his face. You caught notice of the pink hue dusting his cheeks and ears.

"I would sacrifice my reputation for an afternoon of fun with you," you said and fluttered your eyelashes innocently. Link didn’t say anything for a moment. He really considered blowing off training, something he had never done. But he could hear the Master Sword's subtle nagging in his mind and he tried to remind himself to think with his head, specifically the one that was on his shoulders.

"You are a minx," he concluded before walking to your stacking of clothing. He tossed a pair of your pants at you and a tunic, letting the clothing land on your head. "Get dressed temptress, so I don’t have to make up an excuse as to why we're late to cover for your sexual prowess."

Despite not staying in bed that morning like you wanted, you were still convinced you partially won the battle with the way Link shifted when he walked down the hall with you to Impa's room.

* * *

You sunk another arrow into the cherry blossom tree on top of Satori Mountain. The pregnancy had made it difficult for you to hold the bow close so you could aim, but you weren't going to let that stop you. You also didn’t want to hear an 'I told you so' from Link, so you kept working to adjust your hold until you found something that worked.

Link was busy with his sword while the other Champions took to training around the corner. Link had specifically chosen this spot to be out of sight of the other Champions so you could use your bow in peace. In addition, Impa wouldn't chew him out for letting you shoot your bow if you were hidden.

You took a moment to watch Link out of the corner of your eye. It wasn’t often that you got to watch him train, as he was usually off on his own or you were too busy fighting monsters off to notice the way he moved. Each footstep was carefully calculated and quick. He made swordplay look so easy. Impa had told you that he could beat most of the adult knights when he was only four years old. He was a clear choice for such a magnificent blade.

"If you stare any harder, I'm afraid you'll burn a hole through his head." You quickly turned to see Sidon standing on the cliff that overlooked the small pond. Your cheeks flushed red at being caught.

"Sorry. It's just that he never fails to amaze with that sword of his," you replied bashfully. Sidon laughed.

"No need to apologize. After all, he is your husband. I didn’t mean to interrupt, by the way. I'm sure you don’t get many archery sessions these days," he teased as he sat on the edge of the overhang. You looked up at him- he was still significantly taller than you were, even while seated.

"No, I don’t. But I don’t mind the company either. How is the training going?"

"As well as can be, I suppose." A moment of silence passed. You sensed the prince had something more to say. "Forgive me for prying, but did you have a friend visit a few weeks ago? A Hylian woman I believe?"

You narrowed your eyes at Sidon. It was strange that he had noticed her presence in the castle. Prima had visited two days before Sidon had even arrived. "I did, but I'm curious as to how you would know that."

Sidon's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Again, I apologize for my meddling. I caught sight of a woman traveling east when I made the trip to the castle. She looked familiar to me, but I don’t meet many Hylians. I briefly remembered seeing her in the domain at your wedding, I believe," he explained.

"Yes, she was my maid of honor. Her name is Prima. She lives in Hateno Village," you replied, still curious as to where the conversation was going.

"She traveled alone with her horse. Why not travel with her partner?" Sidon asked inquisitively. Your suspicious stare quickly morphed into a knowing smirk.

"She is not married and has no romantic partner currently," you said and crossed your arms. You could see Sidon's expression shift slightly, but if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"Ah, I see. Well, she seems like a kind woman and a good friend to you. I offered her an escort back home, but she politely declined and said she wasn’t far from home." You chuckled.

"Yeah, she always has been the independent type. I'll introduce you next time she comes around," you said. You couldn’t keep the smirk from your face.

"Oh, is she returning to the castle?"

"I'm not sure, but if she does, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, (Y/N). I look forward to meeting her," Sidon said as he stood. "I must return to training. Thank you for helping me enjoy a brief break. Your company is always delightful," he said with a nod of his head.

"As is yours, your highness," you replied with a nod. Sidon turned and walked back around the corner to the other Champions. You turned your head back to Link, who was still busy with his sword. You slowly made your way over to watch. You were afraid to get too close for fear of getting your head sliced off. You settled for sitting on a rock nearby. You watched his feet move curiously. _How did he not trip over his own feet?_

In your daze of staring, you didn’t realize Link's feet had stopped moving and were planted firmly facing you. You looked up from his boots to meet his gaze. "Tired of your bow already?"

"Oh, not at all. I've actually enjoyed using it again," you said with a smile. Link sheathed his Master Sword and crossed his arms.

"Is something else bothering you? Do you need anything from me?" You couldn’t help but smile at your affectionate husband.

"No, I'm alright, thank you. I was just watching you practice," you admitted with a shrug. Link shifted slightly. He didn’t realize you were so interested in his swordsmanship. He tried not to let it go to his head. "I didn’t mean to interrupt. I know how seriously you take all of this and how much it means to you." Link crouched down in front of you and smiled.

"I take you seriously too, and you mean everything to me. I'll never be bothered by anything you call an 'interruption'," he said with a chuckle.

"It's like dancing," you said suddenly as you thought back to the movement of his feet. He cocked his head slightly.

"Swordplay is similar in a way, I suppose. It requires a sparring partner, just as dancing does, and calculated movements by both parties. To master it takes years, sometimes decades." Link stood from his crouched position and extended a hand down to you. You took it inquisitively and let him pull you to your feet. "I'd love to spar with you, but you however do not have a sword and are six and a half months pregnant. So instead, would you be my dance partner?" he asked with a bow. You smiled and raised a brow at him.

"Right here? Right now?"

"Why not? We both know this place is sacred to us, or do I need to remind you what happened under that tree years ago?" Link asked with a smirk and a nod toward the tall cherry blossom tree. You blushed and shook your head.

"I remember very well. And I accept your invitation," you said and offered him your hand. He took it and led you over to the shallow part of the pond. You didn’t really care that your boots were now wet. As you placed your hand on Link's shoulder, you realized that you still fit together in such a familiar way, as if you were puzzle pieces that belonged together. It felt natural to have his hand on your waist and his other hand holding yours.

You found music in the nature around you. The calm trickle of the pond as you moved, the birds that hid in the cherry blossom tree, even the breeze that rustled the flowers and grass seemed to fall into a beautiful rhythm. Link started to guide you across the shallow of the pond in a graceful pattern. You closed your eyes and let yourself fall back into the night at the ball before falling further back into the night on Satori Mountain years ago. You hadn’t expected to be here almost five years after that night, married, pregnant, and very much in love, but it happened anyway.

You felt Link's nose brush against your cheek. You opened your eyes and offered a smile. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Just how happy I am to be with you," you answered after a moment's thought. The comment warmed his heart.

"I'm happy to be here with you, too. Both of you," he said and brushed his thumb along the side of your belly. Link slowed his steps until your waltz became a simple sway. His gloved hand moved from your own hand to your cheek. "No gift could ever top the blessing the Goddess gave me," he said as his thumb lightly traced your jaw.

"Oh? And what blessing would that be?"

Link scoffed with a smile before pressing his lips to yours. His next words were spoken against your lips, "You."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! Thank you guys for all your support. I wouldn't be here without it :)
> 
> I am still publishing on Tuesdays and Thursdays now, so keep your eyes peeled!

You found yourself looking out at Hyrule once again from the peak of Satori Mountain. The Champions trained on behind you, but you could only watch them swing their weapons so many times before you grew bored. You would have stayed behind in the castle, but there wasn’t anything to do there either. And now that you were seven months pregnant, Link rarely let you out of his sight. He normally didn’t give you an option to stay behind anymore.

You sighed again at such boredom. You hadn’t brought your bow along and you regrettably left the book you were reading behind. Truthfully, you hadn’t expected the training to go on so long. You hadn’t planned a way to entertain yourself during these long days on the mountain. You turned back to the four Champions who were practicing their newfound powers. True to Impa's word, each descendant was able to harness their ancestor's powers. It had been a rocky few months, but they were getting sharper. They'd been at it for a month solid now and hadn’t been able to use all four abilities together yet.

You looked over at Impa and Link, who were watching and talking quietly. It used to feel strange to see them without the Queen, but these days Zelda felt like a figment of your imagination. You hadn’t seen her in over a month and it made you nervous. Impa's orders of no visitation had been harsh. Zelda was your friend, regardless of what Ganon had done to her. You silently hoped that she was holding out all right back at the castle.

You watched the four Champions as they started their routine over again. Yunobo created his shield. It was large enough to keep the four of them safe now, but you could tell it wasn’t quite at the strength it needed to be at yet. Teba created an updraft and muttered some words Impa had taught him. It was the spell Impa believed could remove Ganon from Zelda. The wind he created was strong but short lived. Riju closed her eyes and concentrated. She was able to summon a small lightning strike from the seemingly clear sky. You were impressed with how far she had come, but you knew she would need more lightning bolts to destroy something as powerful as Ganon's spirit. Sidon was muttering words to himself. You noticed his hands had a very pale green glow to them. He was able to summon Mipha's powers- you just hoped it would be enough.

You blinked for a second as Link turned around and looked at you with a smile. His excited expression confirmed it- all four Champions had been able to use their powers together at last. You couldn’t believe it at first, but once the Champions looked at one another with expressions of shock and excitement, you knew it was true. Impa smiled proudly as you came to stand beside Link. "Well done, Champions. You have successfully made it through. While there is time to celebrate, we must remember these abilities must be fine tuned in order to defeat Ganon. Let's return to the castle for today; you have done well."

The Champions exchanged looks of pride. Even Teba was impressed with the others. You joined hands with Link and prepared to travel back to the castle. As you looked at him out of the corner of your eye, you noticed how tattered and worn his Champions' tunic really had become. An idea formed in your head and you suddenly knew how you'd be spending the rest of the day.

* * *

You rummaged through Zelda's room until you stumbled on her supply of fabric. Zelda was a talented seamstress, and while she had taught you well, you knew you weren’t quite as good as she was. You reached into the chest and pulled out a large spool of blue fabric. It was the exact color you were looking for. You also reached in and grabbed a spool of gold fabric and some gold thread. You'd have to stitch by hand, but it would have to do.

"Are you lost?" You almost dropped the fabric in your hands. You turned quickly to see Link leaning on the doorframe giving you a look. You had told him you'd be in your room since you wanted your project to be a surprise, but it was foolish to think a white lie like that would sneak by Link.

"No?" you replied, not sure what to say. You felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Then you either lied to me or forgot that our room is down the hall," he said and gestured over his shoulder to the hallway. He started walking over to you. "Which is it?"

"I may have found a project," you said with a shrug. Link stopped in front of you and looked curiously at the fabric in your hands. It was the exact same color as his Champion's tunic.

"What are you planning?" he asked as he looked up from the fabric. You gave a weak smile.

"Well, I know that Riju, Sidon, Teba, and Yunobo are being inducted as Champions tomorrow in a small ceremony, and I was hoping that I could make you all new garbs, just as Zelda did," you admitted bashfully. "Not to mention that your current tunic has seen some things," you said with a light chuckle. Link smiled at you.

"You're too nice for your own good. You know you don’t have to," he said. "It's a lot of work to get them all done before tomorrow. Don’t forget you need your rest," Link said as he placed a hand on your rounded stomach. You rolled your eyes.

"I know, but I still want to. I'll be fine. I've been resting plenty and I have a lot of energy," you told him. It was partially true, but you were feeling more tired than usual lately. You knew it came with the late stages of pregnancy. But if you admitted that to Link, you wouldn’t be able to leave your bed for the next two months.

Link nodded his approval. "Okay. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you know how to sew?" you asked with a teasing smirk.

"Well, no," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'm not very useful. How about I bring dinner up to you? You need to eat, and so does she," Link said and gestured to your stomach. You raised an eyebrow.

"She?"

"Yeah, our girl," he said with a grin. You put your hand on your hip.

"And how do you know it's a girl?"

"I just know. I've got a good feeling," he said and crossed his arms. He had the smuggest look on his face.

"Well I think it's a boy," you snapped back. "After all, I'm carrying them. You sure you're okay with the names we picked out?"

"More than okay," Link replied with a smile. He dipped down and placed a light kiss on your lips. "I'll back in a bit, okay? Don’t overwork yourself while I'm gone," he said as he bopped a finger on your nose. You scrunched your nose in response.

"I won't. Promise you won't be gone too long?"

"Sure," Link replied with a nod before he stepped out of the room. You turned back to Zelda's sewing supplies and fabric. You suddenly realized something.

"Oh, Link?" you called out to him. His head popped up from around the corner after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Um, can I borrow your tunic?" you asked and nodded to the prized tunic he was currently wearing. He stepped into the room and looked at you with narrowed eyes. You could tell he was trying to determine your motives.

"What for?" he finally asked and crossed his arms. Link had caught you wearing it in previous years when he returned from a trip. Truthfully, he didn’t mind, but he would overdramatically roll his eyes at you for walking off with his favorite tunic.

"It's not to wear, silly. It wouldn’t fit," you answered. "I just need it for a pattern. I promise it'll return to you in one piece," you explained. He thought for another moment before shrugging the sword off of his shoulder and setting it down. His gaze didn’t leave yours the entire time. Slowly, his fingers curled around the edge of the blue fabric and grasped it. He tugged the tunic over his head, leaving him in his form-fitting white undershirt. Link shook his head lightly to throw his hair back into place. He held the tunic out to you with a smirk.

"Take good care of it," he told you lowly. You swallowed the lump in your throat. You reached out and grasped the fabric, feeling a spark as your fingers brushed against his. Your gaze was locked onto his, as if there was a magnetic force keeping you from moving. Link released the tunic into your hand without his smirk faltering for a moment. You hated the way it grew slightly when he noticed you swallow dryly again.

Link leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on your cheek, finally breaking your eye contact. Your eyes darted to the bed in Zelda's room. You really thought about it for a moment, but stopped when you realized you'd never be able to look the Queen in the eye ever again. "I will," you finally replied. Link took his sword and tempting smirk with him as he left the room. You took a step forward to follow him, but stopped when you remembered the fabric in your hand. You glared at the empty doorway. "And he says I'm the temptress," you muttered under your breath before moving to Zelda's desk to get to work.

* * *

"Ahem." Your head shot up from the desk. The sun was long gone and the stars now decorated the dark sky. You looked around quickly and realized you fell asleep on Zelda's desk after finishing the garments. You also noticed a rather upset person standing next to you with their arms crossed in the dim room. You narrowed your eyes to see blond hair and blue eyes.

_Oh._

"Remember what I said earlier about not overworking yourself?"

"Uh huh," you sleepily replied.

"And what did we do?"

"Overworked…" you trailed off. Link moved his hands to his hips. He looked like he was getting ready to scold you. It wouldn’t come as a surprise to you at this point.

"Yes, we did. Now come on, let's get you to bed," he said as he extended a hand to you. You took it with a scoff and let him help you to your feet.

"Jeez, at least buy me dinner first," you joked.

"With that demanding attitude? No thanks," he replied with a chuckle.

"I'm clearly a catch. I mean, look how gorgeous I am," you jested and gestured to your stomach. Link squeezed your hand as he gave you a sincere look.

"You are very beautiful." You hadn’t expected the sincere compliment during such a light conversation. It had thrown you for a loop and any unsaid teasing quickly died in your throat. Link could see the way your cheeks darkened from such a statement. You'd been married for years and he'd complimented you in such a way thousands of times, but it never lost its value. The words never failed to make you blush, even just lightly.

"Thank you," you finally muttered. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before you broke it. You liked enjoying the sweet little moments you got from your husband, especially these days with how busy your lives had become. "How early are we getting up for the ceremony tomorrow?"

"We?" he asked you inquisitively.

"Well, yeah. I want to be there too," you said with a shrug. He hummed and thought for a moment.

"I just thought you might want to get some extra sleep," he replied, not looking at you. You narrowed your eyes.

"I'm sleeping enough. Is there something I've done to suggest otherwise?"

Link stopped you both and turned to you. He placed his hands on your shoulders and sighed heavily. "You know I never want to impede on your independence. I know since you left Deya you’ve grown to value it. I don’t ever want to force my opinion on your decisions, but I want to make sure you are taking care of yourself. In the next eight weeks, you won't be able to do some of the things I know you really enjoy doing, like training with your bow and getting up to join me to training."

You took a moment to swallow Link's words. You knew he was right. You were growing more and more tired by the day and early mornings were getting harder. You bit your lip as you thought over an answer. "Yeah, I know," you sadly replied as you looked down at the floor. Link hooked a finger under your chin and brought your gaze up from the ground.

"That doesn’t mean I don’t want you there by my side. I'm going to take a step back from training in the next few weeks so I can be with you more often. I don’t want you to be miserable stuck in an empty castle alone. And I'll bring you along to the ceremony tomorrow morning, but only if you feel a hundred percent ready to go. I don’t want you to push yourself. You're literally making another person right now. Please put yourself first," Link urged you. You nodded.

"Okay, but it's not going to be easy," you said with a shrug. Link smiled and brought you in for a kiss.

"That’s okay. That’s what I'm here for."

* * *

You were not going to give Link the satisfaction of being right, even if he was. The early morning was not an easy one. You were almost late to the ceremony because of your lack of motivation to get up.

You finally found the strength and now stood in the throne room beside Link and Impa. He was wearing the tunic you'd made for him yesterday. It was identical to his original one, however you'd chosen gold embroidery instead of the original white in order to designate the new champions from their predecessors. He had been rather proud of you when you brought him the garment before the ceremony. The rest of the garments sat in Link's hands, waiting to be handed out.

The four new champions stood before the three of you. The rest of the room was filled with the Royal Guard and Sidon's escorting soldiers. Impa cleared her throat before she addressed the four people in front of her.

"Prince Sidon, prince of the Zora Domain and brother of Mipha." You grabbed the blue sash from the top of the pile. Sidon kneeled down and let you drape the sash over him. "Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo and descendant of Lady Urbosa." You took the blue skirt from Link's hands and fastened it around Riju's hips. She kneeled after you finished. "Yunobo, defender of Goron City and descendant of Daruk." Yunobo kneeled so you could wrap the next blue garb in a similar fashion to Sidon's. "Teba, Rito warrior and descendant of Revali." You took the last blue garb, a scarf, and wrapped it gently around Teba's neck after he kneeled to match the others. "You have risen to aid Hyrule and offered your safety in return for Hyrule's glory. You have chosen to follow in the footsteps of your ancestors. No sacrifice can be greater than this.

"Today you are adorned with the colors of the Royal family. Lady (Y/N), our Heroine of the Bow, made these garments. Wear these colors into battle proudly, knowing that you have the protection of the Royal family every step of the way.

"While I know you have already given so much to our kingdom, I am ashamed to admit I must ask for more. Your duty is to protect our kingdom from anything that may threaten its glory. Be proud, stand tall, and rely on each other to find success. This bond is yours to protect and yours to build upon. May success rain upon your shoulders, Champions of Hyrule," Impa concluded with a smile. There was a cheer from the Royal Guards before the four new champions stood and gave Impa a nod.

You noticed Link's subtle smile out of the corner of your eye. You silently wondered if he was reliving the glory days. You found yourself a tad bit too tired to question it deeply now.

Your exhaustion didn’t slip past Link. He noticed your slightly tired gaze and your somewhat slower walk. It wasn’t heavily noticeable, but he knew you well enough to see the difference. While Impa congratulated the four people in front of you, Link leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She gave him a nod of approval before he whispered his thanks. Link turned to you and offered you his arm. You took it suspiciously before he led you away from the celebration and down the hall. "Where are you taking me, Hero?"

"Back to our room so you can get some more sleep. I know you need it," he said with a grin. You frowned at the thought of missing out on a day of exploring the castle.

"I'm okay, really. Listen, I'll lay down for a bit in bed and read, okay? That's rest enough," you replied, looking for a compromise.

"What if I said I could convince you to take a nap?" Link asked with a raised brow. You narrowed your eyes and shook your head.

"Impossible. There's no way you could," you said and pushed the door to your room closed behind you.

"Oh, I think I have an idea. Now come here. While you look lovely in that dress, I'm sure it's not comfortable. Let me help you," he said as he stood behind you and helped unlace the back of your dress. It was a dress you'd picked out in Castle Town months ago. You knew you were going to need something nicer in case you had to attend something fancy. You definitely made the right call in purchasing it. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but wearing lazy clothes sounded appealing.

"Okay fine, but once you're done with this charade of getting me to nap _,_ I'll have to put the dress back on. A little help would be nice getting it back on too," you said as Link loosened the top part of your dress. You shrugged the sleeves off and let it slip to the floor.

"Sure, dear. I think I can handle that," he said and pressed a kiss to your cheek. You smiled and turned to him. You were now dressed in a white tank top and knee length white shorts. "Get comfy. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Can you grab my book off of the vanity?"

"Sure," Link replied as you got comfy on top of the covers. He picked up the book and noted the title on the teal cover. "History of the Zora huh?" he asked as he walked over to you. He handed you the book with a half-smile. "Still thinking about your parents?"

"A little. I'm just still saddened that I'll never get to meet them. They died a few years ago; I could have met them. _We_ could have met them," you clarified with a sigh. "I'm just enjoying learning where my father grew up."

"That’s nice. I really wish I could change things for you," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know. I appreciate the thought," you replied and placed your hand over his. "So. What is this magical way you're going to put me to sleep?"

Link pulled his ocarina out from the bedside table. You briefly remembered the way he played the instrument so beautifully for you a few weeks ago. You settled into the pillows as Link turned the porcelain piece over in his palms. "I… learned a new melody for you," he bashfully admitted. His eyes didn’t meet yours as his shy gaze lingered on the ocarina. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," you quietly replied. You were lost in his eyes when he finally looked up at you. The moment felt surreal and dreamlike. Link took a nervous breath and lifted the ocarina to his lips. He closed his eyes, arranged his fingers, and started to play the melody. You smiled as Link focused intently on playing the right notes.

Something about the notes warmed your body. The melody pulled on one of your heartstrings, but you couldn’t place why. It felt like a case of déjà vu, but you'd never seen an ocarina before, let alone heard one. You cocked your head to the side as Link continued playing. You closed your eyes for a moment and tried to place the song.

When you closed your eyes, you pictured a small village. It contained a few homes, some small stores, and large building at the end of the road. The smell of the lake surrounded you as you looked out the window. You creased your eyebrows as you could see people marching down the main road with a large cart of fish…

Deya. You were in Deya Village, your lost home. It was a fishing song Link was playing, one that the fisherman used to sing when they returned on their long fishing trips from Lake Hylia. You enjoyed watching them return as a young child hidden behind tall trees. You opened your eyes as Link concluded the melody. His pretty blue eyes looked at you, patiently waiting for any reaction. "Link… where did you hear that song?"

"I know where it's from. Sidon hummed it for me. I was able to translate it into notes," he admitted with a shrug. "I'm sorry you can't grow up in your home village or show our child where you're from," he said as he lowered the instrument to his lap.

"This means so much to me," you said as you held back your tears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he quietly replied. You looked at the bed for a minute before shyly looking up.

"Will you… will you play it again for me as I fall asleep?" Link smiled as he lifted the ocarina to his lips again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I love smooth saili- whoops.

You took another deep sigh as you walked beside Link, although it did nothing to calm your nerves. Your hood covered your head as you walked through the castle hallways, although thanks to your rounded stomach, you were certain it wasn’t doing much to conceal your identity. You and Link approached the entrance to the lock up slowly. Link looked confident in his stride; you just hoped you looked the same.

The guards looked at you defensively. According to Impa's rule, you weren’t supposed to be down here. But long nights of worrying over Zelda had thrown you into fits of anxiety. You hadn’t heard from the Queen in months, and with you being seven and a half months pregnant, you weren’t going to be able to walk around much longer. You knew if you wanted to see her, now was the time.

"You're dismissed. Return in ten minutes," Link demanded as the guards thought for a moment. Link was the Knight Commander these days, so it only made sense to listen to orders from him. The guards exchanged a look before stepping away from their posts and walking down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Link turned to you. "You have ten minutes. Be quick and be careful what you say. Don’t get too close. You know I'm already not excited about this idea, so don’t make me come in there and get you," he warned you. You nodded at his serious glare. You quickly stepped past him as he stood outside of the lock up.

You hurried down to where Zelda was being kept. You stopped outside her cell. To your surprise, she was awake, and staring right back at you with her back against the wall. She was seated, and in the dark you could only make out her blue eyes. "Zelda!" you exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Something in her shifted. She suddenly looked like herself again. The cold aura around her dissipated. "(Y/N). How did you get down here?"

"Link is covering for us. I've been so worried about you. I'm sorry I took off running last time…" you stopped yourself as your words trailed off. You weren’t even sure if Zelda would remember. Her memory had been scrambled lately.

"I wish I could remember, but I can't," she said with a shrug, as if reading your own thoughts. You tried not to let her memory loss concern you. "How are things going? Did you find a way to help me yet?" Zelda asked as she scooted closer to the bars. You took a small step back in concern.

"You know I can't tell you that," you replied with a confused expression. Zelda had always known your plans couldn’t be shared. Her eyes pleaded with you.

"Please. I just want to know that I'm going to be okay," she begged with a broken voice. Her hand reached out to you, but you stepped back again. It wasn’t like Zelda to prioritize herself.

"Who am I talking to?" you finally asked lowly. It took the Queen a moment too long to answer.

"It's me. It's Zelda. Please, (Y/N), just tell me what you’ve got planned. Maybe I can help!" she exclaimed with a smile. You weren’t buying it, even for a second.

"No, it's him, isn’t it?" you said as you crossed your arms. Zelda's expression soured.

"Don’t you trust me? I want to protect you and Hyrule. Let me help. You need my help," she demanded. You noticed the way her hands gave off a subtle strange red glow. You took another step back. Zelda's patience was wearing thin.

"You're not Zelda. You're-" You were cut off by a whistling noise traveling down the stone tunnel to you. You turned and noticed Link waving at you. The guards had returned sooner than you expected. You were out of time. You turned your harsh glare back to the Queen. "Leave Zelda alone and stay away from my family."

Zelda reached through the bars and tried to take a swing at you, but you were too far back for her to reach. You turned and stormed away from her quickly. She called out to you, yelling about your lack of trust and friendship. You exited the lock up in time for you to duck out of sight of the returning guards. Link let them resume their positions before walking you back to your room for the night.

"How'd it go?" he asked once you were out of earshot and sight.

"You were right. I shouldn’t have gone," you said as you looked back over your shoulder. "I didn’t even see Zelda in her."

"Did she say anything?"

"No. She wanted to know our plans for eradicating Ganon. What if we're too late?" you asked as your voice wavered for a minute.

"We aren’t. She'll be okay in the end. For now, we need to heed Impa's words and keep our distance. I don’t know what she's capable of now," Link said with a heavy sigh. It gave him no pleasure in seeing you this way. He felt powerless. "For now, you need a good night's sleep and some relaxation," he urged you. "Maybe tomorrow we can take another break and escape to one of the hidden spots in the garden. I'm not a very good chess player, but I know you're not half-bad. Maybe a few games will help take your mind off of things and bring you a little more ease," he suggested as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"That sounds wonderful," you replied with a smile. You felt exhaustion weigh heavily on your eyes and body. You flopped onto your shared bed and shut your eyes, asleep in just a few seconds.

"Good, I'll take a day off tomorrow, then. Teba should be back tomorrow from his visit to his wife," Link said. When he didn’t get a response, he turned around and noticed you were out cold. He chuckled and tossed the blankets over you. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead before letting you sleep peacefully.

* * *

You opened your eyes groggily. You felt disoriented and confused. You tried to move your hand to rub the sleep from your eyes, but you couldn’t. Your heart picked up when you realized your hands were tied behind your back. Your eyes widened and you noticed you were in an empty stone room. You were tied to a single wooden chair. Something felt familiar about this situation, as if you'd heard of it happening before.

"You're awake," a deep voice said behind you. You tried to turn your head to see who it was, but you couldn’t. Where was Link? Where were you? "Don’t panic, child. I just want to talk." The figure came into your line of sight and you tried not to gasp. They were tall, with a red mane of hair and greenish-brown skin. Their eyes were a piercing grey color when they met yours. You didn’t need his name to know who he was.

"Ganon," you coughed out. You tried to slide the chair away from him, but you couldn’t. You were firmly planted in place. "How did you…"

"This is a dream. Your body is in bed still. You're inside my mind," he explained with a wave of his hand. You glared coldly in return.

"That’s not a place I'd like to be." To your surprise, Ganon threw his head back in laughter.

"I can see why he loves you. You’ve got quite a tongue," he replied and smirked at you.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Many things, my dear. For now, I'm looking for a peaceful bargain. I want information in return for your safety," he explained. You raised an eyebrow.

"Information? What do you need that for? You can read Zelda's thoughts, why not mine?" you asked and tilted your head back.

"Unfortunately we haven’t spent enough time together for me to sink my claws into you like I can to the Queen. Visiting you in your dreams will have to do for now." You shifted uncomfortably in your chair. "I want to know what you’ve been so busy with for the last several months. In return, I'll leave you and Link alone for a while," Ganon offered as he crossed his arms. His knowing smirk made you sick.

"Leave us alone?" you replied curiously. You cocked your head in realization. "You caused me to faint, didn’t you?" When Ganon's smirk grew, you knew it to be true. "You are the shadow I've been seeing in the castle. You caused Link and I to be so tense around one another. You tried to ruin our marriage. You're the one who caused that lightning storm that almost killed…" you stopped as you thought of your unborn child. Surely Ganon knew?

"Yes, I know you are carrying the Hero's child. Don’t think me for a fool. But you must keep in mind they are not born yet, and many children do not see the light of day," Ganon suggested as his expression shifted from annoyance to satisfaction. The thought that he could kill your child made your stomach sick. "So, I offer you this deal. Will you tell me what your plans are for me in exchange for the safety of you, Link, and your child?"

You took a moment to answer. It would be foolish to give Ganon your plans. There was a chance he would kill you and your family even if you did give him your plans. You glared at him suspiciously. "If I give you any information on any plan we may or may not have, won't you use it to destroy Hyrule, the place I live?"

Ganon chuckled. He reached out and brushed your hair back. You leaned away from his hand and made a face of disgust. "Clever too. No woman ever peaked his interest until he met you." You tried not to be too flattered by the statement considering its source. "I will let you, Link, and your child survive whatever destruction I bring upon Hyrule. I will also restore Link's memory fully," he offered. You tried not to look too surprised.

"You can do that?"

"In a way. The Hero and I are tied together in ways beyond time. I have watched over his journey for a very long time." You took a moment to notice the mark on Ganon's hand. It was a very familiar triangle.

"You're the last part of the Triforce," you concluded.

"So you should know the skill I hold as keeper of the Triforce of Power. What do we say, Heroine of the Bow? Protection for your family and the chance for the Hero to fully remember his past for some small information?" Ganon held his hand out to you symbolically. "Do we have a deal?"

You swallowed his words for a moment. If you refused his offer, he would surely come after you sooner than later. Ganon would want to destroy any heirs of Link's, and that put you high on his hit list. There was a good chance that he would betray you, but you would leave your dream with Link's memory fully restored and a decent chance at survival if you agreed to his terms.

If you told him the secret plan, there was still a chance you could win. There was still time to change your strategy before you attacked. You could also give him false information, but that might infuriate him even more when he found out about the truth. It was perhaps the worst decision of all; a temporary patch that would only irritate the situation more.

You opened your mouth to answer him, but then you thought of Zelda. You thought of Prima back home, Cottla and Koko in Kakariko, and the other four champions. They would be crushed under Ganon's sudden and calculated attack. Any remaining history of your parents would be demolished. Any standing buildings left in Deya Village would be ruined. You hardened your expression at the monster before you.

"I'll never say a word."

Ganon's foul features morphed into a look of hatred. He stood to his full height and crossed his arms. "You'll regret this decision, foolish girl. You'll regret it for the rest of your short life."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha forgot this story was rated explicit, huh?

You shot up in bed, gasping for air. You wildly flung the covers about, grasping for anything that felt stable. Thanks to your sudden outburst in the middle of the night, Link sat up quickly and noticed your panicked state. He'd seen you wake up from nightmares before, but you never reacted like this. There were already tearstains on your cheeks, yet you'd only been awake for thirty seconds. It looked like you were drowning in a pool of sheets. You looked confused, disoriented, and worst of all, terrified. Link slowly reached a hand out and placed it on your shoulder. He didn’t want to smother you or scare you anymore than you already were scared.

When you felt the contact to your shoulder, you turned quickly and your arms stopped flailing. It was dark in the room. The curtains were drawn and the night was pitch black. You could barely make out Link's worried expression beside you. "Are you okay?" he quietly asked. You blinked at him for a few moments. Your memory was failing you.

"I… I had a bad dream." You hated the way the words sounded coming from your lips. You were not some toddler standing beside their parent's bedside, begging for a place in their bed. You had taken down Ganon-

Even the thought of his name burned your throat. Your head throbbed as you tried to remember everything. Link sat up fully when you grabbed your head in pain. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don’t know," you answered, somewhat ashamed. You just had an episode that you couldn’t answer for. You were desperately trying to recall what happened in that dream. "I, I think I saw Ganon," you finally said. Link's eyes widened. If you didn’t have his full attention originally, you had it now.

"Where? In your dream?" Fuzzy images of stone walls and an intimidating monster came back. You felt the ghost of his touch where he had touched your hair. The choice he gave you, the decision you made…

"Yeah, but I don’t think it was fully a dream. I think he really spoke to me. I think Zelda described similar nightmares to me a few weeks ago. He wanted information from me," you said as your eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Link wrapped an arm around your shoulders, silently encouraging you to take his support.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, definitely. There were too many specific details for it to be just a dream," you concluded. You felt a shudder go down your spine at the thought of him watching you in that very moment. It didn’t go unnoticed by Link. "I've never seen him so humanlike before."

"What did he say to you?" he asked cautiously. Ganon was not a force to meddle with. If the conversation was as real as you claimed, you'd just spoken to the source of all evil, the evil Link was destined to battle. Nothing good could come from a conversation with a being like that.

"He wanted to know who else was here in the castle, and what our plans were for his demise. He promised us protection, and your memories," you explained as pieces of the puzzle returned to your mind.

"My memories?"

"Ganon promised he would restore all of your memories from before. He also told me that he would leave us and our child alone," you said as another shudder went down your spine. Ganon's words made you sick. "Link… Ganon is going to kill our child. I can't do anything to stop it," you said as your heart rate increased. Link could feel it just from sitting beside you.

"No, he won't touch them or you. I don’t care what he said to you in this nightmare, but I'll lay down my life before he even comes near you. I won't let it happen."

"I hope it doesn’t come to that," you replied as you met his gaze. Link could see the way your eyes were glassed over. He felt the tension you carried in your shoulders.

"I hope not either. What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave us alone." To your surprise, Link smiled fondly at you. He placed a kiss on your forehead.

"That’s my girl." You smiled wanly at the sentiment, but it didn’t ease your worries at all. Despite Link's promise, you knew how strong Ganon was. His powers surely had grown since the last time you faced off. Who knew what he was capable of now.

Link was trying to be calm on the outside, but on the inside he really longed to take his sword and slash through a dozen trees right now. The fact that Ganon had the  _ audacity  _ to even come near you, let alone play mind games with you, made him ridiculously angry. How dare Ganon interfere with yours and Link's marriage, child, and personal sense of safety. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd felt so angry over something.

"Link?" Your soft voice broke his trance.

"Yes, dear?"

"Ganon told me something disturbing… he took credit for making me faint in the hallway after seeing Zelda. He also took credit for our marital problems, the shadows I've been seeing in the castle, and the lightning storm the night you chased after me. He's already tried to kill me, emotionally, physically, and mentally. I don’t know how much longer…" You found that the words died in your throat. Link's arm quickly pulled you closer and his free hand found yours.

"Hey, you can't think like that. Please don’t think that way. I'm sorry I couldn’t protect you from this nightmare, but I'm going to find a way to make sure it never happens again." The amount of pleasure Link was going to get from stabbing Ganon through the heart was probably more than he should. But the fact that Ganon had tried to harm you on multiple occasions and succeeded in putting a temporary crack in your marriage made his blood boil. It took all of his willpower to not climb out of bed and storm down to Ganon and stab him instantly. "We need to get you somewhere safe," Link concluded finally.

"What do you mean?"

"The castle isn't safe for you anymore. If Ganon can get into your mind, he can seriously hurt you or maybe even our child. Since he asked you about our plans for his defeat, we know he can't read your thoughts or see what you're doing, but I don’t want to take any chances, especially not with you." Link let go of your hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn’t things just be easy, just once? "Next week, Purah will take you out to the Korok Forest. You'll be safe there."

"What? No!" you cried out and jumped from his hold. "I want to be here, with you. I feel safer when I'm with you."

"I know, and I wish there was a way for me to guarantee that Ganon isn’t going to come back into your nightmares and torture you, but I can't right now. You need to stay away from the castle until this matter is dealt with." There was a certain tone Link used when he gave orders to his knights. If you weren’t mistaken, it was the exact same tone he was using now.

"Link, I'm due in five weeks! That’s really soon! I don’t want to be apart from you. What if the baby is born while we're separated? I don’t want to go through that without you. I'm scared," you admitted and reached for his hand. Link welcomed you into a warm embrace as you panicked into his shirt.

"I'll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world."

A moment of silence passed. You found his words slightly calming, but not enough to ground you fully. "Why don’t you trust that I'll be safe here? Why don’t you trust me?"

"It's not you I don’t trust, dear," he replied firmly. You looked up at Link. There was something slightly unreadable in his expression. Did his distrust lie in Ganon, or himself? "I just think this is the best route. I don’t want you out of my sight; believe me. But I'd feel better knowing that you were far away from this mess somewhere that you could get the care both of you need," he explained as his hand glided across your stomach.

"I guess you're right. It doesn’t ease my worries though. You know instead of worrying for our child, I'll just worry for you," you admitted with a sigh. You felt Link chuckle against you.

"I'd expect nothing less from you." You enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the moment for as long as Hylia would allow. You closed your eyes and found Link's rhythmic heart quickly. Despite the comfort Link brought, you knew sleep would not come. "Why don’t you lay down?" Link suggested, almost purring it in your ear. It was something very unlike him. You leaned away from his hold to question his motives, but thought better of it.

You listened and lied down on your back against the pillows, looking up at Link. You awaited his next move curiously. Link moved to sit between your legs on his knees. His calloused hands moved up your legs, slowly pushing your nightgown up. He watched your gaze very closely, looking for any signs of hesitation on your face. "Link, you don’t have to-"

"I want to. Besides, the doctor said to relax more, didn’t he?" Link asked as his tongue swept across his bottom lip. He gave you a grin that made your stomach flip. Once he'd pushed your nightgown up to your hips, he started to pepper kisses on the inside of your thighs. Your head flopped back against the pillows as you stared at the ceiling. A shiver ran through your body when Link teasingly brushed his hand across your underwear. He chuckled at your reaction; you were fun to play with.

Link hooked his fingers in your underwear and pulled them off your body without a second thought. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you started to feel the need building in your lower half. His kisses trailed toward the need you had but couldn’t satisfy. You groaned his name as you felt his breath fan out across your skin. You let out a yelp when his tongue flicked across your slit. It was just enough to give you a reminder of what Link had in store for you.

You felt his finger slide across you gently, making you shudder in anticipation. He could see that the teasing was starting to wind you up from the way you let out subtle moans and gasps. Allowing you some sense of relief, he slipped two fingers into you and smiled as your hips jumped slightly. Link set an agonizingly slow pace at first, knowing it would only allow you a small amount of pleasure. As you begged for more, he moved his fingers faster, eventually rewarding you with his tongue as well.

Your hands were fisted in the sheets when you finally cried out for Link. You felt the tension melt from your body as waves of pleasure cascaded over you. You fought to catch your breath as you came down from the high, Link not letting up for a second. You eventually felt him withdraw his fingers and he flopped beside you on the bed. He licked his lips and smiled at you. You returned his look with a lazy grin. "Feel any better?"

"Much better," you purred and rolled onto your side. Link chuckled and pushed the hair from your face before leaning in for a delicate kiss. You hummed happily against his lips. "Thank you."

Link chuckled and curled an arm around you. "For the sex?"

You laughed in reply. "No, well, yes. But thank you for being you. I don’t know where I'd be without you," you said and cuddled into his warmth. Link tossed the blankets over you both.

"Probably married to some wealthy treasure hunter," he joked. You scoffed at him.

"That’s ridiculous."

"It is not. For every eye I seem to catch in town, you catch twice as many," Link told you and brushed his thumb across your knuckles. "Even if you don’t believe me, I know it's true."

"You flatter your pregnant wife too much," you replied with a chuckle. He placed a kiss on the back of your hand.

"That’s not true. I don’t flatter you nearly enough." You gave a yawn and closed your eyes, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"I love you," you muttered sleepily. Link smiled down at you and pulled you as close as he could.

"I love you too." And for once, the shadows in the night seemed to leave you alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any formatting errors. I am on the road this week and have to post from my phone!

The next morning, Link had encouraged you to sleep in instead of getting up early like usual. It didn’t take much convincing. He promised he would wake you in a couple of hours and spend the day with you.

Currently, he was storming down to the lock up, fists curled and a stone-faced expression on. He was still fuming about Ganon's visit into your dreams and wasn’t going to let it go easily. The guards outside of the lockup looked concerned, but didn’t dare get in Link's way. There weren’t many times when Link looked ready to kill something, but this was definitely one of them.

Link's heavy footsteps stopped in front of Zelda. Her smile lit up when she saw him. "Link, it's so good to see you-"

"Enough. I want to talk to you," he demanded, his arms crossed. Zelda looked taken back.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Link," she replied with a hand over her heart in concern.

"Not you, the  _ other  _ you. I know you can hear me," Link insisted. Zelda's smile dropped and her kind demeanor with it. She stood and walked over to the cell bars. She leaned onto the bars and gave him a sickly sinister grin.

"It's been a while." Link fought the urge to growl in anger. "I always thought you looked small just because I was so much bigger than you. Turns out you're small from all angles." While the voice still belonged to Zelda, Link knew it was Ganon's words coming from her lips.

He ignored everything Ganon said. "Leave my wife out of this. She has no place in this fight."

"Of course she has a place in this. Is she not the one who shot the fatal arrow? Is she not the wife of the Hero? Is she not the Heroine of the Bow? Is she not the bearer of your child, a descendant of the Triforce of Courage?" Link grabbed Zelda by the collar. To his slight surprise, it just made them laugh. "Anything you do to me, you do to Zelda's body. Go ahead, hit me," they teased. Link dropped Zelda and took a step back. He needed to find a way to calm down and quickly.

"Listen to me very closely. If you even come near her again, I will make you very sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"You are a fool, Link. You always have been, and you always will be. You waste your time with love," they said as they shook their head. Link scoffed.

"I think you’ve chosen words very poorly." Link turned and started to walk away, but stopped. "At least I won't die alone, like you will, with no family or friends to your name. You're lucky my wife is pregnant, or she'd be down here kicking your ass right now." Link turned away and walked out of the lockup, ignoring any words Ganon hurled at him as he left.

* * *

When you woke up, Link wasn’t in the room anymore. You briefly remembered him telling you to sleep in and that he'd be back later for you, but he hadn’t returned yet. You climbed out of bed and stretched. The chill of winter was almost gone, leaving you with a lovely spring breeze. You looked at the kettle by the fireplace and decided a cup of tea would go lovely with some people watching from your balcony this morning.

You were busy stirring in some herbs when Link walked back into your room. He quickly searched the room until his eyes landed on you. You offered him a warm smile. He crossed the room quickly to you. "Good morning. I was just making some tea. Did you-" Your sentence was cut off when Link grabbed you and firmly kissed you. He was lucky there was nothing in your hands because you probably would have dropped it.

Once your mind had registered what was happening, you placed your hands on Link's cheeks and returned his kiss. Link pulled his lips back with a pop. You gave him a dazed smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied with a smile. "You look as beautiful as ever, my flower."

"Thank you, although I know you're flattering me because I'm rounder than a hinox," you joked. Link scoffed.

"Does that mean you're no longer beautiful? How could I see that smile and not think of how beautiful you are?" he asked as his thumb traced your bottom lip. You giggled as Link gave you another quick kiss.

"I-" A loud knocking on your door interrupted your sentence. It sounded urgent. Your smile quickly fell as your gaze moved from the door to Link. He took a step back from you and cleared his throat. "Come in," you called out to the door.

The door swung open to reveal a royal guard on the other side. You noticed the way Link subtly stepped in front of you. You tried not to smirk. Hylia forbid someone other than him see you in your nightgown. "Commander Link, Lady (Y/N). Lady Impa has requested your presence in the war room immediately."

You and Link exchanged a look. It was never a good sign when someone came pounding on your door demanding your help. "We'll be there shortly," you told the knight. He gave a nod and took his leave, closing the door on his way out. You sighed and put your face in your hands. Link silently wondered if Impa was going to chew him out for his little trip down to the lockup. He didn’t intend on telling you about it.

"Do you want to stay here?" Link asked gently. He knew the meetings were starting to tire you out. You thought about it, but finally shook your head.

"No, I want to support you. I'll be there," you said as you looked up from the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," you replied and managed a smile. Link took your hands and placed a kiss on each one.

"I don’t deserve you, my love. Truly, you're an angel," he said as he squeezed your hands.

"Let me just get ready and we'll go."

After throwing on a comfortable dress, you walked side by side down the hallway. Impa had summoned you both on multiple occasions, but there was something about this time that felt different. You had an unsettling feeling in your stomach. Something bad was about to happen. Impa never summoned you to the war room without a good reason. You reached down and grabbed Link's hand. He returned your grip.

Link knocked rhythmically on the door at the end of the hall. The heavy door swung open and the two of you slipped inside. You forgot how daunting the war room was. The stone walls seemed to close in on you as you sat in one of the worn wooden chairs. Impa's expression was unreadable. She was a hard one to read, but something about her appearance made you uncomfortable. The other champions were already sitting at the table. The only empty chair sat beside you. It made you miss Zelda that much more.

Impa cleared her throat and looked up from her delicately folded hands. "I am afraid I have some grave news. I've received a letter from Director Purah, in Hateno. A powerful blood moon is coming within forty-eight hours. We cannot allow Ganon to draw power from this blood moon. It may give him enough energy to take on his true form. It could be fatal for our future."

You noticed Link's leg start twitching under the table. If you didn’t know him so well, you would’ve missed it. You slowly reached under the table and placed a hand on his leg, trying to calm him. You were freaking out on the inside too, but you couldn’t let that show.

"We cannot wait any longer. We need to put the plan into motion tonight," she declared.

"Tonight?" you asked unbelievably. Normally you were silent during these meetings, but that was the last straw. You were just thankful the baby wasn’t due for another month. But the thought that Link wouldn’t even make it that long…

"I see the worry in your eyes, Lady (Y/N). I understand. But the five people sitting around us are Hyrule's only hope. They will prevail as a team. Do not worry so," she said with a gentle smile. You tried to take her words to heart, but they did little for your nerves.

"Of course, Lady Impa. I apologize." Link took your hand under the table. You could tell from the way his thumb twitched that he was worried too.

"Please, there is no need. We are glad to have your presence," she comforted. You took a moment to notice that all five champions were wearing the garments that you sewed a few weeks ago. It gave you a small sense of pride. "Purah is on her way to help (Y/N) escape the castle. Link, you will prepare to descend into the castle while the four of you will head to the lockup. All knights will be encouraged to keep their distance from the castle while we put this plan into motion.

"Prepare yourselves, Champions. We meet in the throne room at sundown. Do what you must before then," Impa concluded. The four Champions stood from the table and left the room without a word. Impa stood as well, but neither you nor Link had gotten up yet. "Take your time. I cannot imagine how hard this is, but I thank you for your sacrifice- both of you. I will see you both soon," she said as she placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. You nodded and stared straight ahead as Impa left the room.

Link swallowed harshly and turned to you. "Sweetheart…"

"I can't do this, Link. I can't leave you here. I can't go. I can't be without you," you said and put your head into your hands. "Link… what if you don’t come home?"

"I will, I promise I will. Everything is going to be okay."

"You don’t know that, Link," you replied and pulled your hands from your face.

Link opened his mouth, but closed it quickly when he realized you were right. He thought his next words over carefully. "You're right. I don’t know that." You hesitantly met his eyes. Link sat back in his chair and gave a sigh. "I don’t know what's going to happen. So here's what's going to happen, okay?

"If something happens to me, and I don’t come home, I've already spoken with Purah and Prima. They're going to help take care of you and our child. Impa has also offered you a room in case you can't go back to Hateno. There are enough rupees in the chest under our bed for you both to be set for the next few years, okay?" Link leaned forward on his knees and took your hands. Talking about a future without your husband made you feel sick.

"I don’t want to be without you."

"And I don’t want to leave you here alone. But this is my path. I can't pass the Triforce off to someone else or have someone else wield the sword for me, as much as I wish I could in times like this. I'm going to do absolutely everything I can to come home to you, okay? I love you very much," he said and squeezed your hands. You nodded and managed a small smile.

"I love you too. Promise you'll come home with minimal blood loss this time?" you asked and smiled fully. Link chuckled, allowing you to break the slight tension of the room.

"I promise, my flower."

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set as you finished packing your bag. Link had spent most of the afternoon in the garden. He told you that he needed to speak with the goddess before beginning tonight's trial. You understood, but wished you could’ve spent more time together before destiny separated you.

You walked down to the throne room in order to head out to the stables. You stopped when you noticed Riju and Sidon standing together by the stained glass window. You gave a sigh and figured you should say something. You cleared your throat and approached the duo. "Hi," you started quietly. They both turned and smiled when they realized it was you.

"Miss (Y/N). I'm glad we got to see you off," Sidon said with a light bow.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck," you said with a shrug. You felt silly. They were going into the battle of their lives and all you could manage to say was 'good luck'?

"That means a lot to us. I'm glad you're going to be safe, but I know you want to be there with us," Riju said as she placed a hand on your shoulder.

You smiled and covered her hand with yours. "Thank you, friend. May Hylia guide you both," you said and nodded to Sidon. "I hope to see you both soon."

"As do we. Hopefully both of you," Sidon said with a wink and a nod to your stomach. You chuckled and nodded before turning and walking out of the throne room. You approached the stables and sighed.

"Running away so soon?" You turned and noticed Link leaning on the wall opposite of Elisabet. You smiled and shrugged.

"That’s what happens when you leave your wife unattended," you teased. "You should know I'm prone to sneaking off when you're not around."

"Oh I'm well aware," he replied as he pushed off the wall and walked over to you. "My troublemaker." Link brushed a thumb across your cheek. "How I adore you."

"I'm gonna miss you," you said and gave him a sad smile.

"I'll miss you more."

"I'll miss you most," you said and let Link give you a warm, soft kiss. Your heart ached with need for him to stay, to never leave your side again, but that was too much to ask right now. You found yourself relaxing into his gentle touch. You prayed he'd be back within twenty-four hours.

His calloused hands traced the edge of your jaw as he smiled at you. His nose gently brushed against your cheek. "How much longer do you have?"

"The sun's almost gone, so not long unfortunately."

"Want to help me saddle up?" you asked and gestured to Elisabet. Link chuckled.

"Actually, there are a few other people just arriving who have offered their help," he said and took your hand. Link grabbed Elisabet's reins with the other hand. You gave him a confused expression as you followed his lead out into the open field.

Not far from where you stood, a brown horse was approaching on the horizon. There were two riders aboard, but one was much smaller than the other. You scrunched your eyebrows in curiosity until you noticed the smaller rider had striking white hair. You put the pieces together and smiled as they approached.

The horse came to a stop and you noted how shaken your best friend looked. You couldn’t help but laugh. "How was the ride, Prima?"

"Purah filled me in on everything I never wanted to know. I know way too much now. Please make sure someone erases my memory after today," Prima said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, relax! Just keep quiet and you'll be fine," Purah replied aboard the horse. Prima rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Gee, thanks. Are you ready to get going? I figured I'd come along for moral support and decent comfort," she said and turned back to you. Link's hand slipped from your grasp. You turned to him and he gave you a smile.

"The Koroks will meet you at the edge of the Lost Woods. They'll help get you the rest of the way. Be safe, okay?"

"You too," you replied and fought the tears that threatened to fall. Link wrapped you in a close hug and you gripped tightly onto his shirt, as if it would change the fate already chosen for him. When he released you, you reached up and unhooked the necklace from your neck. You clasped the necklace around Link's neck instead. He tucked it into his tunic with a smile. "Bring it back in one piece, okay? That includes you, too."

"I will," he said with a smile. You took a step back and let his hand drop from yours. Using the nearby stone wall, you climbed aboard Elisabet sidesaddle. Purah moved from the brown horse to your mare in order to help you ride. You weren’t looking forward to riding a horse while eight months pregnant, but you didn’t have a choice now. "I love you," you called out as Purah kicked Elisabet forward.

Link waved and called back, "I love you too!"

You watched Link wave until you could no longer see him on the horizon. Now all you could do was say your prayers.


	33. Chapter 33

Link gave a heavy sigh as he traveled through the dark tunnel. He was on his way to find Ganon's physical form to finish the job. The other four Champions had already gone to the lockup along with Impa. Link stepped over a broken boulder as you crossed his mind. He could only hope you made it safely to the forest.

While he was immensely glad you were out of harm's way, a part of him missed you by his side. You'd been his partner in battle for years. He'd gotten used to having you watch his back. Nothing relieved Link more than someone he trusted keeping an eye out for him. This was going to be the first large battle you weren’t accompanying him into since you'd been engaged. It was going to be an adjustment.

Link pushed through another opening and rolled his shoulders. He was itching with anticipation, ready to take Ganon's head off for the shenanigans he'd caused. Link's grip around the Master Sword tightened when he thought of how frightened you'd looked after that nightmare. His stomach dropped a little when he thought of your fainting spell in the hallway, and the way tension went unresolved and built up in your marriage. It made him walk just a little faster.

The Hero was not one for bloodlust. He normally preferred a peaceful agreement as opposed to bloodshed. Despite being Zelda's chosen knight, he was more of a pacifist than anything else. He did his best to not kill unnecessarily and spare as many lives as he could. That being said, he hoped to make Ganon suffer.

* * *

The four Champions were escorted into the lockup with a slow moving Impa. All of the knights on duty had been sent to the outskirts of the castle in order to spare as many lives as possible, lest something go wrong. Sidon noticed the sluggish way Impa walked and exchanged a look with Teba. He seemed to have the same concerns. Sidon stopped just a few feet from the entrance of the lockup. "Lady Impa. A word before we begin?"

Impa stopped and turned around to look at Sidon. The Prince looked at Teba for advice, but the Rito warrior only shrugged. "I mean no offense, but we are concerned for your safety. Are you sure you want to go on with us?" Sidon asked with a shrug of his hands. To his surprise, Impa smiled.

"I began this battle over a hundred years ago. I would be honored to give my life to end it," she said with a gentle nod of her head. "Thank you for your concern. I am privileged to fight alongside you all," Impa said as she addressed the group.

"The honor is ours," Riju replied. "We are ready to see this battle through to the end."

"Your ancestors would be proud. Now it is time to finish what they started," Impa said and turned back to the lockup. The group approached Zelda's cell. Her hair was darkened and her hands and arms were covered in black and red veins. Her dress was torn and her shoes were missing. She didn’t even flinch at their presence. When Impa unlocked her cell, her gaze snapped up from the ground. Her eyes were an icy blue, one that could have made some people head for the hills.

The team entered the cell and formed a circle around the Queen. Impa locked the cell with all six of them inside and stood by the door; in the event they needed to escape quickly she was ready.

* * *

Link crawled through more debris until he recognized the large rotunda. If he remembered correctly, it was a lab at some point. The room's wallpaper had peeled substantially since the last battle he'd fought down here. He shifted his grip on his sword as his eyes glanced over the strange green magic that flowed from the ceiling. Impa believed it to be some kind of connection to Zelda's powers.

He approached the sleeping beast cautiously. It looked a little more humanoid since he'd seen it the last time, but not enough to look like a regular person. Ganon truly was a monster, both inside and out. Link stopped in his tracks when the beast chuckled and moved his red eyes to stare Link down. "Well, you finally came."

"I don’t have time for your small talk," Link replied as he shifted his feet into a fighting stance.

"Something important to get back to? You forget that we are tied together in destiny. That silly woman you call a wife is a distraction," Ganon hissed. Link actually found it in himself to chuckle.

"No, that’s where you're wrong. That woman I call my wife has done nothing but make me stronger. If she were here, you'd already be dead. You should be lucky it's just me."

Ganon scoffed. His raspy voice irritated Link's ears. "You have always been blinded by your ambition and courage. You've doomed yourself to a fate no one can save you from." Link's expression hardened as he steadied the sword in his hand.

"And you’ve doomed yourself to a terrible fate by getting involved in my life," Link replied before making the first move towards Ganon. Ganon crawled on all fours, too weak to fully stand yet. As Link managed to land the first blow, the battle began.

* * *

Zelda cried out in pain suddenly as the Champions held hands. Impa's eyes widened. "Link has reached Ganon's physical form. The time is now, Champions. Please, hurry," she begged the four heroes in the room. Teba closed his eyes as he started to mumble the words Impa had taught him. His eyes were scrunched tight as he tried to focus. Yunobo created a shield that surrounded each Champion without trapping Zelda. His eyes were closed as well so he could focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Link took another swing at the beast as Ganon growled out. The monster lashed its claws at Link, managing to cut open the scar on his shoulder. He cursed as he rolled his shoulder and avoided the next swing aimed at him. Link swung at Ganon's foot, striking him in the ankle and making him collapse with a screech.

Link took the opportunity to switch to his bow and take aim for Ganon's head. He felt the scar rip open a bit more as he drew back the bow. He released the bowstring and the arrow flew uncontrollably to the left. Link cursed again and grasped at his shoulder. _Am I doomed to never use a bow to defeat this monster?_

He pulled the Master Sword from its sheath again, letting it glimmer with power. He swung the sword and slashed Ganon's left cheek as his head lied on the floor. Ganon drew back from Link, letting out a loud shriek of pain. Link watched carefully as Ganon slowly stood to his feet. He'd never own up to it, but Link was concerned this might not end well.

To Link's surprise, Ganon held up his hand and released a blast of the same green magic Link saw earlier. He managed to jump to the side quickly enough to dodge it. He came down onto the concrete ground and groaned as his right side ached, specifically his now bruised hip. Link pulled himself back to his feet and got ready to deflect the next attack.

* * *

Teba created a powerful gust that shook the lockup. Suddenly, a cloud of malice appeared above Zelda. The black and red veins drained from her palms and her skin became pale instantly. Teba's gale blew Zelda's hair back. She was now gasping for breath, eyes wide.

Yunobo struggled to keep the shield up, but did so to the best of his ability. The wind and tight space were both making it a challenge. Riju knew the cloud of malice was her target the minute she saw it. She'd never seen something so purely evil before. It was hard to believe that mass of darkness was once Gerudo blood. She thought back to Urbosa and the tales she had heard of the amazing chief. Urbosa was a role model in many ways, but Riju believed she would have been a friend before anything else. She thought long and hard about the clouds storming outside, about the anger she felt for Ganon's actions, the anger she felt for the shame he had brought upon her people generations back…

A huge snap of lightning broke through the stone of the lockup and blew a hole in the ceiling, throwing boulder debris everywhere. Yunobo managed to deflect most of it with his shield. The lightning zapped the cloud of malice out of existence, leaving a strange smoke cloud in its place. Zelda collapsed in front of them in a heap.

* * *

Link wiped the blood from his new cut along his jawline. Ganon raised his hand to throw another powerful blast in Link's direction, but it never came. Ganon looked curiously at his hand as realization dawned on Link. _They freed Zelda._

Seeing an opportunity, Link moved forward and readied his sword. He used a rock to vault himself onto Ganon's back. Link climbed the beast quickly as Ganon tried to shake him off. Once he had climbed halfway up, Link drew back his sword and stabbed it into Ganon as far as it could go, far enough that it emerged slightly on the other side. Ganon cried out in pain and screeched as he collapsed onto the cold ground. Link went down with him and rolled off of Ganon in a mess of limbs. He lied there on the ground for a while as he listened to Ganon take his last breaths. "We will meet again in time, Hero. You have my word." With that, Ganon died on the cold stone floor.

Link groaned and rolled over. His whole body ached and he was bleeding in multiple spots. He knew he should just be grateful he could walk. As he stumbled to his feet, he reached down for the Sheikah Slate. He panicked when he felt the shattered glass of the tablet. "Shit," he muttered as he turned the slate over in his hands. The screen was shattered, probably thanks to the fall on his right hip. He couldn’t even get the tablet to turn on.

To make matters worse, when Link finally pulled the Master Sword from Ganon, he noticed a hairline fracture in its blade. Too tired to care, he sheathed the sword, wiped the blood and sweat from his brow, and started to make the walk back to the throne room.

* * *

Sidon's hands shook as he placed them on Zelda's shoulders. She was unresponsive, but she at least looked herself again. The Queen's life was in his hands and it was not a great feeling. He felt like he was still just learning Mipha's ability.

The rain dribbled in through the hole in the ceiling now. Riju had managed to bring forth an entire thunderstorm with her new ability, much to her embarrassment. Riju, Yunobo, Teba, and Impa gazed down at Zelda as Sidon tried to revive her. Sidon was visibly shaking as he tried to think back on everything he'd read in his sister's notebooks.

Sidon felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up in shock. Mipha was standing before him, smiling at him. The Prince found himself speechless. "Make me proud. You're doing great," she encouraged. Sidon swallowed hard and turned back to Zelda. When he placed his hands on her shoulders again, he felt a different kind of electricity spark. The green magic flowed from his hands, like a gentle breeze carrying leaves. Zelda's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath, clearly confused. Sidon looked up to reply to Mipha, but she was gone.

Impa kneeled in front of Zelda on the floor. Besides her slightly pale complexion and panicked expression, she looked like Zelda again. Maybe a little dirtier, but it was definitely Zelda. Impa took the Queen's hands in her own and smiled. "Your Majesty?"

"Impa," she replied after a moment. It was easy to see the realization in her eyes. Zelda wrapped herself into a hug from Impa, savoring the warmth of her dear friend once more. She blinked her eyes open and looked up to see Link leaning in the doorway with a relieved smile. Zelda quickly released Impa and stumbled to her feet. She tried to take a step forward, but the chains that bound her to the ground stopped her. Her face morphed into confusion as she looked down at her restrained wrists and ankles.

Link snagged the keys from the hook nearby and walked calmly to the Queen. He released her feet before standing up and releasing her wrists from the shackles. She instantly pulled him into a close hug, savoring the comfort her close friend brought. Link returned the hug and felt a load of tension leave his shoulders. He hadn’t failed this time. Zelda was okay.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she muttered against his shoulder. Link nodded, unable to find words. He looked over Zelda's shoulder to note that all of the other Champions were okay as well. Everyone had escaped with their lives.

You suddenly crossed Link's mind. He assumed you were safe in the Korok Forest, but he couldn’t wait to wrap you in a hug and cuddle you through the next week off. As if reading his thoughts, Zelda released him from the hug and placed her hands on his arms. "Where is (Y/N)? Is she okay?"

"She's in the Korok Forest, safe with Purah and Prima. She left this afternoon, so she should be there by now. She's okay," Link comforted.

"And the baby?"

"Okay as well," Link replied with a nod. Zelda breathed a sigh of respite.

"And what of my people? How many casualties?"

"None, Your Majesty," Riju answered. "Everyone survived." Zelda nodded, trying to reel in her sense of professionalism and regal attitude. Link could see the glimmer of relief in her gaze.

"We need to get you some medical treatment," Zelda said as she turned back to Link, noticing the bleeding cut along his jaw and the ripped open scar on his shoulder.

"I could say the same for you, Queen Zelda," Link replied, trying to remember that he was still in a castle standing in front of the Queen. "I think you should be looked over first," he said with a nod. He knew Zelda was going to fight him on it, but he would stand his ground on it.

Zelda opened her mouth to object, but a voice interrupted her. "Link! Link!" Link turned to the entrance of the lockup. A female voice was bouncing off the walls loudly. "Link! Are you here?" The voice was out of breath. Link stole a glance at Zelda before jogging as quickly as he could out of the lockup. As he rounded the corner, he managed to crash right into someone. Link stood his ground, but the stranger was knocked to the floor. When he got a good look at the intruder, Link recognized the woman on the ground.

"Prima?"

"Oh, Link! Thank Hylia! You have to come with me right now!" Prima said as she scrambled to her feet. "Wow, you look worse for wear. I specifically remember (Y/N) telling you to be careful, and I don’t think you listened very well." Zelda approached Link's side and watched Prima curiously.

"What's the commotion about?" Prima opened her mouth, but snapped it shut quickly when she realized the dirty woman before her was the Queen. They'd met in passing during your wedding, but Prima knew her place, and it wasn’t standing next to Zelda; that was for sure.

"Your Majesty, I… I am glad to see that you are okay," Prima said, trying to sound articulate. Link shook his head and grabbed Prima by her shoulders, redirecting her attention back to him.

"Prima, what's wrong? Where's (Y/N)?" The panicked expression returned to Prima's face immediately.

"Link, we have to go right now. (Y/N) is in labor."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it only took 34 chapters, but we finally made it here! :)

You arrived in the Korok Forest sooner than you had expected. True to Link's word, the Koroks were able to meet you in the Lost Woods and guide you the rest of the way. Link had been here often enough that he knew it by heart, but you hadn’t visited enough times to memorize the path yet.

Prima climbed down from her horse once you stopped in front of the Great Deku Tree. She looked amazed at the gorgeous foliage and kind creatures surrounding her. Purah climbed down from Elisabet. She had insisted on riding with you in case you felt ill. You were almost positive it was because her feet didn’t reach the stirrups of the horse, but you weren’t going to press the issue. Purah went on ahead to speak with the Koroks about sleeping arrangements.

Prima helped you down from Elisabet. You placed a hand on your back and groaned. "I seriously need this kid to be born. My back is really starting to kill me."

"Be careful what you wish for. After all, Link isn’t back yet," Prima teased. You chuckled.

"Yeah, that definitely wouldn’t be the best scenario." You walked toward the great tree slowly and admired the beauty of the forest. "I forgot how beautiful this place is. It's been so long," you said with a sigh of admiration.

"This is seriously breathtaking. I've never seen plants so lusciously green," Prima gushed. One of the Koroks chirped at her as she walked by. "And these little guys are so cute!"

"Link traveled Hyrule finding most of them. They like to play hide and seek, but they usually get themselves into trouble. They're all very kind," you explained as you approached the entrance of the tree. There was almost a somber tone to your voice, one that Prima picked up on immediately. She quickly snapped her attention from the gorgeous fauna to you.

"He's going to be okay, you know," she comforted. You managed a smile.

"I know. I just don’t like not being by his side in battle. I wish I could be there with him." The statement made Prima laugh. You glared at your best friend.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I've never met someone who would pick fighting a monster of pure evil with their husband over a lovely afternoon in a beautiful setting. I know you really love each other but sheesh." You rolled your eyes at her. She truly was a blessing to have around for her humor alone if nothing else.

One Korok waved you down, distracting you from Prima's antics. "Oh, Mrs. Hero! I can't believe you're back!" You smiled down at the forest creature. The name had stuck after your last visit to the forest. "Your tummy is so round now! Did you eat a delicious meal?"

You laughed aloud at the innocent Korok. You shook your head and placed a hand over your stomach. "Link and I are going to have a child," you explained. The Korok jumped gleefully.

"Mr. Hero? You both will have a small Hero soon? That is amazing! I cannot wait to meet them!"

"Thanks. We're excited too," you replied with a nod. As you stepped into the tree, a warm familiar feeling washed over you. It smelt rustic and wild, but the warmth of the cozy space and small fire brought a sense of home. It was all coming back to you: the soft crackling of the fire, the fragrant smells of the fresh earth, the pain…

_The pain?_

_Oh Hylia, the pain._

You grabbed the edge of the entryway for support and placed a hand over your stomach. An intense wave of pain traveled from your lower back through your stomach, getting worse as it went. Prima instantly grabbed your arm to help support you. "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so," you replied with a nod and a sigh. As soon as the pain had come, it was gone. You righted yourself and thanked her for her support. Prima encouraged you to rest on the bed while she made you some tea. You didn’t fight her.

As you were sitting in bed, the same feeling traveled through your body, making you visibly wince and suck in a breath. It caught Purah's attention, who had just returned from gathering more blankets. "Hey, how long have you been feeling those pains?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"They just started, but I've had two within a few minutes of each other. It's not the worst thing," you replied as it passed again. Purah bit her lip.

"I… I think you're in labor." The statement made you shoot up in bed, causing you to groan in pain.

"I'm not due for another month. Surely the baby can't come that early?" you asked, now starting to panic. You were a good distance from Link with no way to get ahold of him and no idea when he could reach you. Prima had set the kettle down quickly and helped you sit up against the pillows on the bed.

Your question made Purah turn her head curiously. "Didn’t you read my letter? I told you my initial test was off. You were actually a month farther along than I initially thought, which puts your due date sometime during this week…" she trailed off. You thought back to the letter Purah had sent you. Link read it, but you never saw it again after that day. You could feel your heart clenching in your chest and you started to hyperventilate.

"Purah! What am I supposed to do? Link isn’t here!" you cried out. Purah dropped the items in her hands and rushed to your side.

"Don’t worry, he'll be here soon. Try to stay calm for now, okay? If you panic too much you'll go through more pain than necessary," she tried to explain. Prima was at your bedside holding you hand supportively. You nodded, but still felt the fear creeping in. Purah's gaze darted to Prima for a split second and back to you. "Take some deep breaths and get comfortable, okay? I'm going to send Prima for Link and then get you something for the pain and some ice. We've got a lot of time before the baby is born, don’t worry," the director comforted. You nodded shakily as Prima let go of your hand.

Purah pulled Prima outside quickly. "Listen to me very carefully. You need to get to the castle and back as quickly as you can. Link has the Sheikah Slate and will be able to teleport both you and Elisabet back here all together safely. Her labor started very quickly, so I don’t know how much time we have," Purah explained. It was clear there was panic in her eyes.

"I'll do everything I can," Prima replied before stealing one last glance at you. She gave you a reassuring smile and took off for the castle.

* * *

Prima had heard tales of your wild adventures with Link across Hyrule, but she never thought she was going to be part of one. She might never understand how you kept up so well. Her hands were tightly grasping onto Link as they rode across Hyrule together aboard Elisabet. Link had wasted no time in mounting the horse and Prima realized she didn’t have much of an option.

With the slate broken and Purah not there to fix it, there was no way to travel quickly to the forest. The only way to get there was by horse, and Prima was pretty positive they were breaking records based on how fast they were going. She'd never seen Link so determined to get somewhere before. It was somewhat admirable, but mostly terrifying due to the fact that she was directly involved.

"Was she doing okay?" Link called back to Prima over the wind. She barely heard him.

"She's pretty scared. She'll be better when she knows you're okay," Prima replied. It was strange to think she was riding across Hyrule with the man who had beat Ganon not once, but twice now. She told herself she would probably never fit in with your noble side of the family.

Link didn’t say another word to her during their journey. Instead of slowing down at the Lost Woods, he pushed Elisabet harder, thankful that she was well broken in. They dodged between trees, boulders, and looming clouds of mist. Prima hung on and started to say her prayers to the goddess. And she thought she was wild for shield surfing down that hill by the lab…

The Korok Forest couldn’t come soon enough. Prima felt a huge wave of relief to know their reckless ride was coming to an end when she saw the lush greenery. Link pulled Elisabet to a stop and almost threw himself from the horse. Prima followed closely behind, a bit wobbly from the ride. The Koroks gathered around the tree's opening quickly stepped aside for the Hero. He almost tripped on the way into the tree, but managed to catch his footing at the last minute.

Things were fuzzy for you. All you knew was blurry eyesight and pure pain. You weren’t even fully aware of what was going on anymore. You started to hear your name being called. It strangely sounded like Link's voice to you. You scolded yourself for dreaming until you felt a hand tightly grip yours and the left side of the bed dip slightly. You recognized the scars on the hand and smiled in relief.

"Link," you sighed as you looked up at him. Your vision wasn’t swimming as badly when you focused on him. He didn’t look great, as you noticed the new cut along his jawline and the torn open scar. But he was alive and by your side.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here," he comforted while you seemed to snap back to reality. You squeezed his hand through another wave of pain. The painkillers were good, but you could only take so many.

"Are you hurt?" you finally croaked out. He shook his head and brushed the hair from your sweaty forehead.

"No, I'm okay. Don’t worry about me right now, okay? Let's just focus on you," Link said.

"I'm scared," you said quietly.

"I know, me too. But you're doing great. I'm so proud of you. I'm going to be here the entire time," he said as he wrapped his other hand around yours. Despite the aching pain in his body from being tossed around like a ragdoll by a demon, he sincerely wished there was something he could do to ease your pain. Link couldn’t even imagine how you felt.

Prima sat down on the other side of you and gave you a smile. She placed a damp towel over your forehead. "Hanging in there, champ?"

"Well, I'm not dead yet," you joked. Link gave you a glare, as if to say it wasn’t funny. "But I feel a little more grounded, especially now that I have the both of you here," you admitted. Your grip on Link tightened again through another large wave of pain.

"Okay, (Y/N), ready?" Purah asked as she appeared by you and Link. Link gave you a smile. You could see his excitement.

"Ready to be parents?" you asked him with a light laugh.

"Very ready."

* * *

The fuzzy feeling in your mind had consumed you once more. You were almost positive you'd broken one of Link's fingers through the process. Voices felt like they were echoes miles away from you. There was a crying ringing in your ears. You were just thankful you could constantly feel Link's hand in yours. He'd been there through the whole thing and had been the rock you desperately needed.

When his fingers slipped from yours, you reached for the spot he was in to have it come up empty. You tried to sit forward, but you felt Prima's hand on your shoulder. You were about to complain about your husband's absence, but you felt the bed dip again beside you. "Hey." Link's voice finally broke through your foggy mind. You shifted so you sat up against the pillows. "How are you holding up, my flower?" Link scooted closer to you and stretched his legs out on the bed. He sat up next to you against the stack of pillows. You leaned your head onto his shoulder.

"I'm tired," you muttered. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. And you're much stronger than I ever will be," Link said as he leaned his head onto yours. You scoffed.

"You're just buttering me up," you replied. You felt his shoulder shake lightly as he laughed.

"Not at all, dear." You were about to ask about your child, but your vision cleared up as Purah approached the bed with a bundle in her arms. Link stretched his arms out to Purah, who handed him the blanketed bundle. He cradled the baby as you looked down in shock. "I was right, by the way."

"Right?" you asked with a look of confusion.

"Meet our daughter," Link said with a smile as he handed you the child. You gratefully took her from Link and smiled down at her. True to your guesses, she inherited Link's stunning blue eyes, which looked up at you curiously.

"Still okay with the name?" you asked as you stole a glance at Link. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek.

"Absolutely. It suits her."

Your smile grew as you looked at the newest addition to your family. "Then welcome to the world, Mipha."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this journey is almost over. Thursday will be the final update, and it already hurts my heart. I adore these two so much, so to have to say goodbye is such a shame.
> 
> I'll still be updating the Missing Moments series for the two of them, so you can also check that out once this novel has been wrapped up :)

After the initial high of being a new mother had worn off a bit, you managed to enjoy the best sleep of your life alongside Link. Cuddled together in the small bed inside the tree, you slept for ten solid hours- a fantastic change from the usual minimal amount. Prima and Purah had kindly offered to care for your daughter so the both of you could get some sleep.

When you woke up the next morning, Link had an arm lazily draped over you. While your body still felt exhausted, you were at least well rested. The Koroks had very kindly and quickly built a curtain of leaves that blocked the small room off from the rest of the tree, giving you a sliver of privacy.

You rolled over to look at your sleeping husband. You hadn’t had much time to talk to him yesterday about the battle with Ganon, but you could only assume it went well since no one had mentioned otherwise. You brushed your nose lightly against his and smiled. Link stirred quietly, his grip on you tightening. "How is it that you seem to get more beautiful with every day that goes by?" he asked with his eyes closed. You giggled and buried your head into his neck.

"You haven’t even opened your eyes yet. How are you supposed to know that your question is true?"

"Don’t need to open my eyes to know," he muttered in reply. You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Hey, I know this really great place where we can all go to sleep for a hundred years. How does that sound?" You let out a laugh and shoved him lightly.

"Sounds like your kind of gig," you replied. His pretty blue eyes blinked open lazily. He rolled over until he had you on your back and was half on top of you. He held himself up by placing his arms by your waist. Link dipped down and placed a slow loving kiss on your lips. You hummed happily against him and let your fingers wind into his hair. "I've missed this," you told him quietly.

"Me too," he said as he hovered over you. It gave you a minute to actually look over the slice on his jaw and the scar on his shoulder. They looked cleaner now than they did yesterday. "Sorry about the new scar," he said bashfully. You looked back to his eyes, which held embarrassment and shame.

"I like it," you said with a grin. "You look better today than you did yesterday." The dried blood was gone from his face and shoulder. His tunic was missing as well and he was dressed in a loose white shirt and his beige pants.

"Purah helped clean me off a little. It was strange having someone that wasn’t you do it," Link said with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

"My body definitely aches, so I'll probably be bedridden for a few days," you replied. Link sat up beside you and yawned. He was about to reply when the curtain of leaves was pushed aside. Purah appeared with her hands on her hips.

"Good morning, lovebirds! How are you feeling?" You slowly sat up with Link's help.

"Probably just as well as expected," you said with a laugh. Link wrapped an arm around your shoulders and placed a kiss to your temple. His thumb started to rub soothing circles on your shoulder.

"Well you look great," Purah told you as she walked over.

"Thanks, Purah," you said with a chuckle. She gazed you over quickly, looking for any indication you weren’t recovering well.

"Do you want to see her?" Purah asked once she was done looking you over. You nodded eagerly and Link gave your shoulders a squeeze. Purah quickly left the room to get your daughter.

"I can't believe this is real," you said with a smile.

"It feels like a dream to sit here beside you," Link replied. "I am so proud of you. You really are incredible," he praised you as he rested his head on top of yours. You gave a yawn in reply and pulled the blanket closer to your chest. The warmth of your bed and comfort of your husband almost lured you back into sleep. Once the curtain was tossed aside, you noticed Prima walking in holding your daughter with a tired smile.

"Hey, you two," she said as she walked over with Mipha in her arms. The small Hylian girl was fast asleep wrapped in a soft blanket. You reached your arms out and took the baby from Prima. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

Once your daughter was safely in your arms, you looked up to answer her. "Tired. Very tired," you admitted with a laugh.

"Oh, let me get you some tea. It'll be good for you," Prima replied as she put a hand on her shoulder. She gave you a warm smile that brought you a sense of relief.

"That would be so perfect. Thank you. You're the best," you told her. Prima looked over at Link.

"Did you hear that? The best," she said to him with a satisfied smirk. Link knew she was teasing and just shook his head and scoffed at her. Prima stood from your bedside and stepped back into the main area of the tree to start making tea.

You looked down at Mipha in your arms. She was utterly perfect to you. She had a few curls on her head already and was smiling in her sleep. You'd already counted her fingers and toes multiple times and, much to your relief, they were all there. Purah had told you nothing but good things about her health. "I love her," you said quietly. There was a peaceful aura surrounding you as you enjoyed a moment with the family you had built.

"I do too. You made her absolutely perfect," Link told you as he looked down at Mipha. "The name suits her, I can already tell."

"It only feels right. She's part Zora, part Champion, and wholly kindhearted," you agreed. Link chuckled.

"Has she been kindhearted to you in the first twenty-four hours?" he teased. You shoved him lightly.

"Well she's not crying right now, so I'll take that as being kind," you replied with a light laugh. Prima reappeared from around the corner of the leaf curtain.

"I brought the tea, but I think something else is going to take up your attention." If she hadn’t said it with such a huge smile, you might have groaned. You weren’t ready for another apocalypse. She set the teacup down on the table beside your bed.

"Knock knock. Can we come in?" You looked over to see Riju sticking her head around the curtain. You smiled widely.

"Yes, come in!" you replied excitedly. Your smile grew as she walked in, leading the other champions in. Zelda appeared behind the four of them. If you hadn’t just given birth twenty-four hours ago, you would’ve jumped from the bed and wrapped her in the closest hug in the history of hugs. She split into a huge smile when she saw you.

Zelda quickly crossed the room. Link took Mipha from your arms as he already saw what was coming. If she weren’t the Queen, she probably would have jumped on you. She sat beside you on the bed and pulled you into a hug you knew you couldn’t refuse. Nothing was more comforting than knowing your dear friend was okay. "How are you feeling?" you muttered into her hair as she held you close.

"Better than I have in a long time," she replied as she backed away from the hug. She didn’t look like the woman who was left on the lock up floor a month ago. While still dirty, her smile was now bright and her eyes belonged to her again. You grabbed the teacup Prima left for you while your eyes darted to the others in the room. All four of them looked unscathed.

"Where is Impa?" you asked as your smile fell. Zelda put a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"Don’t worry. She was too tired to make the ride out and wanted to make sure the rest of the castle was okay. She's okay and she sends her best," Zelda explained. You turned to Link as he handed off Mipha to Sidon. "She's beautiful. What name did you choose?"

You looked to Sidon, who was busy smiling over your daughter. "Her name is Mipha," you said proudly. Sidon's eyes widened as he gazed at you. He appeared sincerely speechless for the first time.

"The name was too suitable for her. We hope it's okay with you," Link said with a nod. Sidon nodded and swallowed harshly.

"It's an honor," he said with a nod. "She would be overly flattered," he continued and managed a small laugh.

"Congratulations to both of you," Teba said with a nod and small smile. Mipha was passed along to the other champions before she came to be in Zelda's arms. Zelda's smile lit up as she looked down at your daughter. Mipha was awake now, but thankfully wasn’t throwing a fit. She just curiously looked up at you with wide eyes.

"She has your eyes, Link. And look at her hair, (Y/N)!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly. She let Mipha play with a finger curiously as she smiled down at your daughter. "Yes, Auntie Zelda is going to be your favorite," she said Mipha. You chuckled and leaned into Link's hold on you.

Purah appeared in the room again as you sipped on your tea. "I fixed the slate, Linky! Don’t go breaking my stuff again," she scolded him. On her way over to him, she stopped suddenly and looked over the group of people. Her heart suddenly clenched as a strange sense of déjà vu washed over her. "On second thought, this needs to be commemorated! Get close, all of you!" Purah cheered and held up the slate.

You stole a glance at Link, who was looking at Zelda with a specific expression. It was like there was an inside joke you’d missed. When Link returned his gaze to you, he just shook his head and smiled. Zelda stood from the bed to stand beside you. She returned Mipha to your arms. Riju and Teba also came to stand beside Zelda, while Sidon and Yunobo stood beside Link. Your husband wrapped an arm around your shoulders and shifted closer to you in the bed.

"Okay, keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate everyone!" Purah said as she lined up her shot. "No glum faces! Big smiles only! Teba, move your tail a little closer," she instructed. "Riju, no need to be so tense," she said with a laugh. "Okay, stay just like that! Smiiiile…" Purah pressed a button on the slate as you all posed together, smiles all around and Mipha in your arms.

"Click, snap!"

* * *

Link followed Zelda and Purah out of the Great Deku Tree. Zelda carried the Master Sword in her hands as they approached the sword's resting place slowly. Zelda and Purah stopped a few feet back and turned to Link as he approached. The Queen held the sword out to him.

He gave a sigh and pulled the blade from its sheath. Despite being cracked, it still shimmered in the sunlight. Link took slow steps with the sword as he approached its resting place.

_"Take some time off- you've earned it."_

_"The forest will care for it while you're away."_

_"You won't be apart forever."_

_"Return for it when you are ready."_

Link gave a chuckle as he looked the blade over in his hands. He turned it over and examined the craftsmanship on it closely. He twirled the blade in his right hand before taking it in both hands and pointing it to the ground. With a sigh, he sheathed the blade into the pedestal. It fit like a glove.

Link turned and looked at Zelda and Purah over his shoulder. Zelda gave him a smile. "Don’t worry, Hero. Until you two are reunited, the kingdom shall manage on its own. I have no doubts. For now, you have been relieved of your duty and position and have been sent home until further notice," Zelda said with a nod. He didn’t expect the day that he was kicked out of knighthood to make him feel so joyous, but it did.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he replied with a nod.

"You are not however exempt from visits. I will be visiting Hateno to check on you often," she said with a smirk. Link laughed and turned to walk back into the Great Deku Tree.

"I expected nothing less."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finally time to post the last chapter. It was so incredibly hard to say goodbye to these two.

It was a gorgeous morning in Hateno. The sunlight was sneaking in through your window, regardless if you wanted the morning to come or not. You decided that you wanted it to be a lazy morning instead of an early one, so you rolled over closer to your husband. He was fast asleep. Extremely early mornings were almost a thing of the past for him. While he no longer served the castle as a knight, he visited often as a friend.

You were about to close your eyes and slip back into sleep when a small voice reached your ears. "Mom," you heard. It was so quiet that you discredited it the first time. "Mommy." You sat up in bed and blinked your eyes open slowly. You looked to the right of your bed and slowly a Hylian girl came into focus.

"What's wrong, baby?" you asked your five-year-old.

"I'm cold," she replied. The fireplace must have gone out downstairs. You could remind her where the extra blankets were, but you knew she just wanted a place in your bed between you and Link. You sleepily reached out and picked her up. Mipha gave a gleeful smile as you placed her between you and your husband. She scurried under the blankets and settled onto Link's pillow.

Link rolled over with a groan that you knew was all for show. "(Y/N), there's a monster in our bed," he said lazily. Mipha laughed at him.

"I'm not a monster!" she exclaimed. You decided you weren’t going to get to go back to sleep and just watched the scene unfold in front of you instead. Link rolled over and wrapped Mipha into a hug.

"Yes you are. I'm gonna get you," he said with his eyes closed. Mipha shrieked and tried to escape his hold.

"Mommy, help!"

"I don’t want monsters in my bed either," you said with a laugh. Link blinked his eyes open and Mipha wiggled around until she faced him.

"Hey, you're not the monster. Where did it go?" Link asked her. Mipha giggled and shoved him playfully.

"Daddy," she groaned out between her laughs. "There's no monster."

"Oh, did you kill it?" he asked as he sat up. His blond locks were stuck up all over the place. You smiled at him- something things never change.

"No, daddy! There is no monster!" she huffed and sat up with him. You shook your head and rolled out of bed. Someone had to make breakfast eventually, and the way Link was dragging on with his antics probably meant breakfast was your problem. You made your way down the stairs as Link continued to tease Mipha. You passed Mipha's room under the stairs and noticed the fireplace in the living area was indeed out. You relit the stone fireplace before turning back to the kitchen.

Breakfast was going to have to be heavy as you had big plans today. You were making the trip out to the Zora Domain today for the first time with Mipha. You had told her stories about her Uncle Sidon, but she had heard nothing of the woman she was named for yet. Not to mention, you had some people you needed to say farewell to.

You started to make pancake batter as the eggs you had were slowly cooking. Pancakes were Mipha's favorite; she probably could eat a dozen in one sitting. It was just one of the many things she had inherited from her dad. Link came downstairs holding Mipha when you started to cook pancakes. He came over to you and stole a brief kiss from you. Mipha stuck her tongue out. "Ew."

"Ew?" Link said and shifted her in his arms. "Is this ew too?" he asked and placed a kiss on Mipha's cheek. She screeched and tried to get out of Link's arms.

"Daddy, no!" You rolled your eyes and shoved him away from your hot food.

"Be careful, you two," you warned.

"Here, let me finish. Trade you," Link said as he handed Mipha to you. You took your daughter from him and he focused on pancakes.

"Okay, let's get you something to wear," you said as you carried her over to her room.

"I want to pick!" she announced as you got closer. You set her down and she scurried over to her dresser. She had known about this trip for a few weeks and was really excited. Mipha often played make-believe where she would run amuck in the Zora Domain, and now that she was going to see the real thing, she was overjoyed.

She returned after changing and came up with a light blue dress. You chuckled and shook your head. "How about some pants?"

"But I'm a princess! Auntie Zelda says I am! Princesses wear dresses," she huffed. You could already tell it was a fight you were going to lose. You knew Zelda was the reason behind your daughter's short hair too. Your eyes drifted briefly to the display case that sat by the fireplace. It held three crowns, two of gold and one of silver. While you were not royal blood, Zelda considered you to be so and had the crowns made for your wedding anniversary a few years ago. She made Mipha one as well, mostly because she loved to spoil your daughter. The Master Sword, returned to Link a few years, sat on the wall behind the crowns.

"Alright kiddo. Dress it is."

"Breakfast is on," Link said as he set the plate of pancakes on your table. The eggs followed soon after. Mipha ran past you and into her chair. You shook your head. That kid had more energy than you'd ever seen a child have- and that included Cottla back in Kakariko.

You joined your husband and daughter at the table and helped serve Mipha some pancakes. "I heard Impa is moving back to Kakariko now that Stefano has a hold on things again. It'll be nice for the Sheikah people to have her back," you said as you sliced a bite of your pancake.

"Speaking of the castle, Zelda is headed to the domain as well today. We should be able to see her today if you'd like," Link replied. You nodded eagerly with a mouth full of pancakes, but Mipha spoke up quicker.

"Auntie Zelda?"

"Yep, Auntie Zelda," he said with a chuckle. Mipha jumped in her seat excitedly. "And Aunt Prima," he added with a look to you. Mipha continued to bounce in excitement.

"She did say she'd be joining us. She said she's been busy throughout the week and just wants to go for the scenery," you said with a laugh. "She's definitely interested in Sidon still."

"Shame that thing she had with the treasure hunter didn’t work out," Link muttered after swallowing his bite of food.

You shrugged in reply. "Apparently he just wasn’t interested in her. He had a gal back in Lurelin," you replied. You noticed Link's plate was already empty, and Mipha wasn’t far behind. She had been too busy stuffing her face to ask any questions about your conversation. "Slow down, Mipha. You'll get a tummy ache," you warned her. She smiled with a mouth full of pancakes in reply.

"But Daddy eats quickly. I want to, too." You rolled your eyes and looked over at your husband, as if to say gee, thanks. Link just chuckled and cleaned up the dishes.

"Good to know she takes after at least one of us," he said with a wink. You huffed and stood from the table.

"I'm going to ready the horses and then get Prima from the inn. The sooner we leave, the better. It's not too far, but I'd rather be home before dark," you said as you headed upstairs to change.

* * *

You returned from the inn with Prima to find a most common sight. Link and Mipha were playing with a set of wooden swords in the grass beside your home. "That kid is going to just get more dangerous. How many items in the house has she broken so far?" Prima asked with a chuckle.

"None that I know of, but I'm sure Link has been hiding broken plates somewhere. He gets this guilty look sometimes when I ask him why I can only find eight plates instead of the usual ten," you replied with a shrug.

"Well you probably already knew this was coming when you married him. Between your bow skills, Link's swordsmanship, and the need you both feel to run headfirst into danger all the damn time," she said with a groan, "it doesn’t surprise me that Mipha's a fighter too." You shoved her lightly as you approached the makeshift battlefield.

Link was lying on the ground in a dramatic scene. Mipha raised her sword in the air with a hand on her hip as she looked at the two of you. "I am Princess Mipha of the Zora Kingdom! No one else is allowed here!" she demanded.

"What if I want to visit?" you asked with a smirk. She shook her head.

"No. This is my kingdom. I beat the monster and I own it now," she said with a nod.

"Well maybe you and the monster want to saddle up so we can go see the other Zora Domain," you said as you leaned down to meet her eye level. Her expression shifted immediately into a look of glee.

"Yes! Come on Daddy, we have to go," Mipha said as she tossed aside her sword and flopped onto Link. He groaned and rolled her off of him.

"I thought you were in charge of the horses," he told her jokingly. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"A princess makes other people do things for her," she demanded. You pulled Elisabet from her stall and gave Prima a hand up first.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? I'm the princess, so you have to get my horse," Link said as he sat up. Mipha shook her head.

"No! I am the princess."

"Oh, you're the princess?" he asked as he stood. You brought Epona over to him. "Well, let me give you a hand then," he said as he picked up Mipha and placed her aboard Epona.

"Hi horsey," she said as she pet Epona's mane. "Hi Aunt Prima!" she cheered when she noticed Prima on the horse beside her own.

"Hey kiddo," Prima replied. Link stole a kiss from you before mounting behind Mipha. You reached up and squeezed his hand, feeling the soft metal of his wedding ring.

"Ride safely?"

"The same to you," Link said as he placed a kiss on your knuckles. "That tunic makes your eyes look pretty," he said with a wink. You smiled bashfully before mounting Elisabet in front of Prima.

"I thought having a kid would make you two less lovey dovey. I was wrong; you’ve gotten worse," Prima said with a shake of her head. You rolled your eyes and nudged Elisabet into a gallop. You turned and looked over your shoulder at the gleeful smile Mipha gave when Epona took off. She loved riding horses, regardless of who was riding with her. You had a feeling Zelda liked to take her on rides when she would watch Mipha for you.

You turned and looked at the path ahead. The sun was high in the sky, and you hoped you could make it back home before it was gone for the day.

* * *

The crystal bridges were a welcome sight when you finally reached the domain. The ride had been smooth, but you found your stomach churning more than usual. Your hands were sweaty when you finally pulled Elisabet to a stop. You quickly rubbed them onto your pants to hide any evidence of your nerves.

Prima dismounted and stretched her legs dramatically. Link pulled Epona to a stop beside you. You climbed down from Elisabet and noticed the shining look in Mipha's eyes. "Wow…" she said with wide eyes. You smirked. You recalled having a similar reaction to the domain the first time you visited.

"Well, it seems I've arrived just in time." You turned to see Zelda riding aboard her horse, Evette. Her smile was as wide as ever as she stopped her horse beside your own. Link helped Mipha down while Zelda dismounted.

"Auntie Zelda!" Mipha shrieked and ran to Zelda. She turned and excitedly scooped Mipha up in a hug.

"Well don’t you look like a princess today," she said as she moved Mipha to her hip. The girl gladly accepted Zelda's hold on her. "I love your dress."

"It's blue, like yours!" Mipha said and pointed to Zelda's shirt. The Queen laughed and turned to you.

"It's wonderful to see you." You wrapped an arm around the Queen in a side hug. It had been a few weeks since you'd been able to make it out to the castle to see her. Link normally took Mipha out to the castle when you were busy at the inn.

"You as well," you replied. She greeted Link similarly, and gave a nod of hello to Prima. Prima was still getting used to interacting with her in such a casual setting.

The five of you started your way down to the center of the domain. You clutched your saddlebag tightly. Link walked beside you and noticed your firm grip. "Nervous?" he asked. His words almost made you jump.

"Is it that obvious?" you asked as your cheeks flushed. Link chuckled and took your hand in his own.

"Don’t worry, my flower. Things will be okay," he assured you. You nodded and accepted his words, but you didn’t let go of his hand. Behind you, Zelda chatted on to Mipha about the domain. She didn’t seem to mind, and Prima even looked interested to a degree.

"Thank you for coming. I know you invited them both, too," you said to Link and gave a nod of your head to the women behind you.

"I can't get anything by you, can I?" he asked, but his smile told you he wasn’t disappointed in your guessing skills.

"I guess I just know you too well, although I fear you could say the same for me," you replied. Link just smiled.

You reached the end of the arches and stopped at the grand statue of the Champion Mipha. Sidon was excitedly standing there. Link dropped your hand and gave a nod to his friend. Sidon had been rather busy with his own kingdom and handling the mechanics of the divine beast that protected it. Secrets about the beast were still being uncovered daily. He'd been too busy to visit, and he hadn’t seen your daughter since she was born.

Zelda stopped beside you with Mipha in her arms. The Hylian girl looked concerned when Sidon flashed her a toothy smile. "I cannot begin to say how wonderful it is to see you all again," the prince said, his gaze noticeably lingering on Prima. You exchanged a sly look with Link. Sidon turned his gaze to Mipha.

"This is your Uncle Sidon," you explained to the girl in Zelda's arms. Mipha looked at you before looking at Sidon. She seemed a little less concerned. Sidon crouched down and was now eye level with the girl.

"It is an honor to see you again, Princess Mipha," Sidon said with a beaming grin. Mipha seemed to warm up to him after such a (unofficial) title was bestowed upon her. Zelda set Mipha down and the girl slowly walked over to him.

"He's the one who rules the Zora Domain," you said with a grin and a wink directed at Sidon. Mipha's eyes widened and she turned back to Sidon.

"Really?" Mipha looked at the large statue of the Zora princess she was named for. "Who is that?"

"That is my sister. Her name was Mipha," Sidon explained. "Would you like to see the statue better?" Mipha nodded and let Sidon pick her up into his arms. Link wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against his side. You watched the scene unfold with a smile.

"My name is Mipha, too," she said finally.

"I know. This is whom your parents named you after," he clarified. Mipha looked curiously at the statue of the Zora princess.

"Where is she?" she asked. Sidon turned her to face the beast that sat atop the hill.

"She is an angel now. She lives there," he said. "Would you like me to tell you a story about her?" Mipha nodded, eyes big with wonder at everything the domain offered. Sidon looked at you and Link. You nodded, giving him approval to take her for a stroll. Sidon gave a smile of thanks before turning and walking with your daughter. He started telling her of the Champion she was named for.

"I'll join them for a stroll. The weather is so beautiful today. You'll be alright on your own?" Zelda asked and took your hands. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

"I believe so," you said with a nod. She gave you a reassuring smile and a quick hug.

"I'll see you for dinner then. Sidon will insist we stay," Zelda said and dropped your hands. She turned and walked to catch up to Sidon.

"I, um, think I'll go with them. Like the Queen said, the weather is nice and Sidon's stories are interesting…" Prima trailed off. You chuckled and nodded to your friend.

"Go on, flirt away." Prima opened her mouth to object, but closed it quickly and turned to chase after Zelda and Sidon. You turned to your husband. "Will you still join me?"

"Of course, my flower," he said and took your hand. You gave a shaky breath and took the first step toward the hillside.

Not a word was spoken between you and Link. He could feel your nervous energy radiating off of you. He understood that you were anxious about seeing the site, but really, what could you possibly do wrong? It's not like they could do anything in response.

You could see the pair of stones on the hillside. You stopped Link at the base of the hill. "I think I can go on from here," you said with a sliver of confidence. He gave you a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I'll be right here if you change your mind." You took a step away, but stopped and quickly wrapped him in a close embrace.

"Thank you," you whispered into his shoulder. His grip on you tightened.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he replied quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too," you said and took a breath.

"You can do this," Link said as his hold on you dropped. You gave a nod and walked up the hill alone.

You stopped in front of two stones. Their names were still written clearly and the stones were clean and neat. You swallowed harshly and pulled the Silent Princesses from your bag. "Hi, Mom and Dad."

You took a moment before speaking again to reread the names on the stone, as if you could be at the wrong gravesite somehow. But before you sat the graves of Marian and Daveeko, clear as the Zora Domain's crystal architecture. "I hope it's okay if I call you that. I would have had we stayed together, you know," you said with a light chuckle. "I have so much to say, but I fear it might take too long for me to tell you everything, so I'll try and be brief. I want to tell you both that I'm not mad at either of you for how things turned out. I know you just wanted the best for me, and luckily for you both, I found the best," you said and smiled at the thought of Link.

"I wish I could have known you in life. There is so much I want to ask you, so much I wish I could learn from you both. I want to know the hardships you went through and the love you shared. I hope you are proud of the way I've been a wife and mother thus far. It hasn’t been an easy journey, but I've loved every second of it. Mipha would have loved you both."

You took a pause to place the bouquet of flowers between their gravesites. "I brought these for you. They're Silent Princesses. They mean a lot to me and my family," you explained. Your hand fidgeted with your Silent Princess necklace for a moment. "I wish you could teach me everything you knew. I wish I had your guidance, your wisdom. What would life have been like with you both? Would you have joined us for family dinners in Hateno, or celebrated holidays with your granddaughter? I loathe the thought that I'll never know. I'm sorry we could never meet," you said with a sigh.

"But I want you to know that I'm doing well. Deya may be in ruins, but my life moved on. I'm blessed with a daughter I cherish and a husband I love. I think you would’ve liked him, Dad. He's quite the adventurer. I gather that you were, too," you said with a laugh. "You probably would have agreed with me over how cute he is, Mom."

You stood from the gravesite and gave a sigh, suddenly feeling a weight lift from your shoulders. "I may not have met you in this life, but I hope we meet again in the next. For now, don’t worry too much over me." You paused to look over your shoulder. Link was watching you as he leaned on a tree, smiling supportively. In the distance, you could see Mipha joyfully laughing with Zelda, Prima, and Sidon. Beyond that the smoke from the Hateno Lab rose slowly, a silent reminder that home wasn’t far at all. A slow smile graced your face. You felt at peace.

"I've got everything I'll ever need right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where to begin, so I'll start by saying thank you. Thank you so much to all of the people who supported this story and its predecessor, I really wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I am going to cherish this last year or so of writing these two books forever, and my memories will be filled with your supportive and kind words. A huge thank you to my dear friend (you know who you are) that answered every two a.m. text I sent, in need of some help with this book.
> 
> While this is the end for chapter books for these two (for now), I am continuing to write for The Missing Moments series, which is a collection of oneshots from the four year time gap in the first book. It was just updated yesterday :)
> 
> I'll still be around to respond to your comments for a long while, and while I have some doubts that this is the absolute end of the road for Link and the reader, for now I'm going to enjoy some Age of Calamity without constantly having to worry about what day of the week it is and if I've missed an update.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you all. For now, I've got everything I'll ever need, right here.


End file.
